El Hermano Monstruo
by Korum74
Summary: Erick es un niño que se queda sin nada y entonces se vuelve un aficionado de los libros en donde encuentra algo de consuelo. Es así como se tropieza con el infame Dios del Engaño Loki, quien se sorprende al no ver miedo o desprecio en la mirada de esa rara criatura y queda fascinado. Ambos aprenderán del otro en esta odisea pero solo uno se llevará de por vida lo más importante.
1. Todos los Caminos Conducen a Roma

_...me llamo Erick, Erick Fox. Yo era un chico común y corriente, que provino de una familia ordinaria y vivió en un pueblito cualquiera, en una época no muy épica, y mi existencia no tenía más propósito que el de preservar al Homo sapiens sobre la faz de esta Tierra..._

 _... ¿O no?_

* * *

 **I Todos los Caminos Conducen a Roma**

* * *

¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Esperen! ¿Qué hacen?-

\- Es por precaución-

\- Su precaución me lastima las muñecas-

\- Por favor siéntese-

\- ¿En serio ...?- alguien sale desde las sombras del cuarto.

\- Coopere con nosotros Sr. Fox y todo será más sencillo- dijo mientras despedimos a sus bravucones con un gesto: - Lamento que lo hayamos importunado así, pero esto es muy importante- dijo sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

\- Eso espero ... ya estaba progresando con mi nueva vida ¿Tiene idea de lo difícil que es eso? -

\- Mm ... no, en realidad no- dijo husmeando una carpetilla.

\- ¡Muy difícil!-

\- ¿Qué tan veces hemos pasado por esta situación? -

\- No lo sé, como 20-

\- ¿Y cuántas veces te ha salido con la tuya? - sonreí.

\- No lo sé, como 20-

\- Buena marca-

\- Al parecer soy muy interrogable-

\- Es porque tienes muchos secretos ... ¿Qué pasará esta vez? -

\- Esta vez no hay nada que esconder mi amigo-

\- Lo siento mucho Erick, en verdad-

\- No es cierto, pero gracias-

Verán hace unas horas estaba dando mi clase de instrumentos, luego me llama el decano a su oficina ¿Y con que me encuentro? Con una bandada de arpías esperándome. Y ahora estoy aquí, en algún lugar remoto del planeta a 5 km del suelo, esposado a una mesa dentro de una súpercelda voladora. El sujeto que está sentado enfrente de mí es el actual director de S.H.I.E.L.D., el Agente Phil Coulson.

Coulson: - Hemos tratado de reclutarte en repetidas ocasiones-

\- Y me rehusado en todas esas ocasiones-

Coulson: - Soy alguien muy perseverante-

\- Bueno ¿Qué quieres saber Phil?-

Coulson: - Todo-

\- "Todo" es un término muy amplio-

Coulson: - Cuéntame de tu vida, el orfanato, el colegio… la Biblioteca-

\- ¿Esto es un interrogatorio o una sesión de terapia?

Coulson: - Solo quiero saber ¿Cómo es que un niño llega un mezclar con ciertas, ENTIDADES?

\- Es una larga, larga, larguísima historia-

Coulson: - No tengo nada que hacer en este momento-

\- ¿Desde dónde quieres saber?-

Coulson: - Dime como fue que lo consiste-

\- En realidad fueron muchas cosas que me llevaron a eso-

Coulson: - Cuéntame-

* * *

Me levantaba todos los días bien de madrugada junto con los demás niños del orfanato. Nos duchábamos y luego nos vestíamos lo más presentable posible y bajábamos a desayunar, luego subíamos a nuestro feo y viejo autobús para ir a la escuela.

A mí me habían castigado ese año. La cosa fue así: una noche me escabullí hasta la habitación de las niñas y le pinté el cabello de verde a Lucía con un frasco de tinta que había conseguido en el colegio. No es que yo fuera un chico problemático, pero Lucía era una verdadera tarada; ella me había visto en la escuela guardando un libro en mi mochila y fue a decirle a la maestra que me lo estaba robando, la maestra le contó a una de las monjas y cuando revisaron bajo mi ropa, encontraron dos libros; uno de ellos era sobre mitología, lectura prohibida si vives con monjas.

* * *

Coulson: - Así que viene desde temprano esa costumbre de robarte libros-

\- Oye, no soy un ladrón. Verás es más complicado que eso-

* * *

Últimamente no tenía muchos amigos, así que andaba solo en los recreos. Hace un año atrás hubiera salido a jugar con mi mejor amigo, Goes, un chico de pelo castaño; también era mi compañero en el orfanato y por cuatro años fuimos inseparables, hasta que apareció su hermana mayor, Kimberley. A ella se la habían llevado a otro orfanato; pero ya era adulta así que se llevó a Goes con ella. Y una vez más me había quedado solo.

Unos días después de que Goes se fuera, durante el recreo, me escondí en la biblioteca de la escuela. Solo buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde nadie me molestara, pero me quede dormido. Cuando desperté ya era de noche, la escuela estaba cerrada, las luces apagadas y yo cagado de miedo. Me vinieron a la mente dos cosas, la primera: ¡Diablos! que bien me escondo… y la segunda: No le importo a nadie. Como solo estaba la luz de la biblioteca prendida, me senté en el sillón del escritorio, y tomé una decisión que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, leer un libro. La mañana siguiente solo llegó y me acoplé a mis compañeros como si nada hubiera pasado.

El resto de la semana consistió en esperar el toque del timbre, ir a la biblioteca, y ver qué libro podía sacar. Al principio me los llevaba así nada más, hasta que la nueva bibliotecaria, la señorita Kelly me atrapó.

Seño Kelly: ― ¿Acaso eso que llevas debajo es un libro?― no podía mirarla a los ojos: ― Así que con que es usted es quién se ha estado llevando los libros― abrí los ojos grandes, creí que iría a la cárcel: ― Entonces tendré que tomar serias medidas, acompáñame jovencito―me llevó hasta su escritorio, tomó una birome y un papel: ― ¿Tu nombre?―

―Erick―

Seño Kelly: ―Tu nombre completo, y tú grado―

―Erick Fox, soy de cuarto grado ¿Qué va a pasar con migo señorita?―

Seño Kelly: ― Bueno, para empezar llámame Kelly, te voy a dar este carnet para que puedas llevarte los libros a tu casa―

Ya había pasado un poco más de un año desde que Goes se había ido y la señorita Kelly se convirtió en mi segunda amiga. Era una chica flaquita, de tiernos ojos cafés, una buena persona. Empecé a leer todos los libros que había en la biblioteca, hasta que llegue a los cuentos fantásticos; esos que hablan de criaturas míticas.

* * *

Coulson: ―Cuando dices criaturas míticas ¿A qué te refieres en concreto?―

―De lo que te imagines, elfos, duendes, hadas, dragones, magos―

Coulson: ― ¿Qué tal… dioses?―

― Todavía no llegaba a esa parte, pero sí―

Coulson: ―Todavía no entiendo cómo encaja él en todo esto―

Miren, Coulson no lo sabe aún, debe creer que lo estoy chamuyando de nuevo, pero en realidad tiene todo que ver con los libros, los libros son historias y a él le encantan las historias, o bueno le encantaban.

―Para empezar los libros fueron los que me hicieron hacerme amigo de la señorita Kelly y ella fue la que luego consiguió hacer una salida a la Gran Biblioteca Central―

Coulson: ―De ahí que nos conocemos―

―Más o menos, pero falta todavía para eso―

* * *

Las historias terminaban y continuaba a fuera del libro, materializándose dentro de mi mundo. De los personajes empecé a copiar algunas cosas, explosión de personalidades fue lo que Kelly me dijo. Yo le juraba que podía ver el color del cielo y de la hierba, podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros, el sonido de los ríos, leía de comida y me daba hambre, montaba a caballo, corría, saltaba, hasta la presencia de los personajes, sentía que podía hablar, llorar, reír y pelear con ellos. Pero ella solo se me reía.

Hasta que llegaron las leyendas y los mitos; historias que estaban en un abismo entre la verdad y la fantasía. Eran historias que los hombres antiguos contaban para explicarse a ellos mismos los fenómenos que ocurrían en su mundo. ¿Puedes imaginarte? La necesidad que estas personas tenían de entender ¿Por qué un día tranquilo podía de repente, convertirse en una horrible tormenta que lo destruye todo? Tormenta que a su vez podía ser una simple llovizna, devolviéndole a la tierra su vida ¿Cómo explicarlo? Si no existía la ciencia en ese tiempo. Es dónde aparecen las criaturas mitológicas como los Titanes, hombres bestias, serpientes gigantes, animales mágicos, etc., etc., etc. Y así, llegamos a los DIOSES.

Los dioses ¿Has sentido esa sensación, mezcla de fascinación y miedo? Bueno, eso fue lo que me hacían sentir ellos; les encantaba jugar con las almas humanas y destruir el mundo para su divino placer; a la misma vez que se sacrificaban para salvarlo; igual que una tormenta.

Descubrí dioses de todas las clases, desde el fuego al hielo, del amor a la guerra; No eran de mí agrado. Pero uno de ellos me despertaba mucha curiosidad; un dios diferente a todos los demás, una deidad nórdica caprichosa, un ser aislado, misterioso y retorcido, increíblemente astuto e impredecible, lleno de artimañas, implacable como el frío y cambiante como el fuego

* * *

Coulson: - Loki… ¿Cómo es eso que te lleva a conocerlo? -

\- El destino ... siempre es el que tiene la culpa―

Coulson: - ¿El destino? ¿En serio?―

\- ¡Qué sé yo! Pero empezaron a pasarme cosas rarísimas―

Coulson: - ¿Cómo qué cosas?-

-¿Alguna vez ha tenido sueños que parecen demasiado reales?-

* * *

Una noche en el orfanato, cerca de las vacaciones de verano, hacían como 30°C y el ambiente estaba más pesado que hipopótamo embarazado. No se nos permitía abrir las ventanas cuando oscurecía; no sé si para que no entrara nadie o si para que no escapáramos nosotros.

No podía dormirme ¿Cómo hicieron los demás chicos? No tengo idea. Empecé a contar ovejas, terminé de contar ovejas y empecé a contar otros animales; apuesto a que Noé hubiera temido por su trabajo si yo hubiera nacido en ese entonces. Di más vueltas en mi cama que en una calesita, me paseé por toda la habitación, ¡Y diablos! No sabía que Matías podía echarse tantos gases en una sola noche. Finalmente me acosté vencido por el insomnio y aguardé el amanecer con los ojos abierto. De repente se me vino a la mente Goes. Ya casi se cumplían dos años desde que se fue, pensaba en como la estaría pasando, si aún me tenía en cuenta. Me quede casi toda la noche despierto solo pensando, hasta que por fin, me dormí. Y tuve el sueño más extraño de toda mi vida:

"Estaba acostado en mi cama durmiendo, totalmente tranquilo, y de repente alguien me susurra:

 _―_ _Erick... Erick, despierta_ _―_ pegué un salto y quedé de pie junto a la cama. Miraba para todos lados. O sea ¿Quién carajo me despierta después de lo que me costó dormirme, y luego se esconde?

 _―_ _No me escondo Erick_ _―_ ¿Esa voz viene de… ¡Mi cabeza!? ¡Estoy delirando!

 _―_ _Tranquilo, necesito tu ayuda_ _―_

 _―_ ¿A mí?― ¿Pero quién? Pensé _:_

 _―_ _Solo confía en mí_ _―_ Y antes de que dijera o pensara algo más, las paredes desparecieron y me encontré en medio de un inmenso y verde pastizal.

― ¿Qué, qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?―

― _No te asustes_ _Erick―_

― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?―

 _―_ _Solo tú puedes ayudarme_ _―_

― ¿Quién eres?―

 _―_ _No quieres saberlo_ _―_

― ¿Y por qué no?― _hubo silencio._

 _―_ _Perdón, mejor te devuelvo a tu cama_ _―_

― ¡Espera, no! … te ayudaré―

 _―_ _¿Seguro?_ _―_

― Yo… sí―

 _―_ _Para eso tienes que confiar en mí_ _―_

―De acuerdo―

Entonces la hierba empezó a crecer, alta como una muralla, un viento muy fuerte empezó a empujarme a través de ella y no podía detenerme, hasta que por fin paró, aparté un poco la hierba para poder ver. Al frente había un bosque cubierto de musgo suave, solo algunos rayos de luz lograban atravesar la copas de los arboles, habían hongos blancos en el suelo, casi podía escuchar una música, era un lugar hermoso. Y ese aroma, a bosque después de la lluvia, era tranquilizante.

De repente sentí la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás, un camino se dibujo en el suelo, al final de él podía verse la habitación del orfanato:

 _―_ _Aún puedes volver, todavía estás a tiempo Erick_ _―_ se oyó un aullido.

Avancé por el bosque, arrastrado por mi instinto; pasaba por encima y por debajo de troncos caídos, mi ropa estaba rota y embarrada. De repente el aire se estaba tornaba más frío a cada paso, hasta que empezó a nevar, el bosque cambió su terciopelo verde por una seda blanca, al punto en que no se distinguía nada, solo podía ver mi aliento condensándose. Por fin encontré un sendero, un camino de hielo, demasiado resbaloso para caminar por él, así que atiné a ir por la orilla:

 _―_ _¡No!_ _―_ gritó: ― _Tienes que seguir por el río_ _―_

 _―_ Pero es que está muy resbaloso―

 _―_ _Si no sigues por el río te congelarás_ _―_

― Pero si ya me estoy congelando a aquí―

 _―_ _Mira hacia la orilla y dime qué vez_ _―_ esforcé la vista y vi que a lo lejos, miraban unas extrañas figuras azules _,_ parecían gigantescas estatuas de hielo _…_

― ¿Hombres congelados?―

 _―_ _Monstruos… y no están congelados. Ahora camina_ _―_

Por un segundo el hielo se puso verde, después se puso amarillo, luego anaranjado, luego rosado, rojo, violeta, azul, turquesa, de todos los colores y cambiaban muy rápido, brillaban como luces de neón, sentía que estaba caminando por un arcoíris. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba en el espacio, podía ver millones de estrellas y otras cosas, quedé boquiabierto.

 _―_ _Bonito ¿No?_ _―_

― Si, mucho―

Alcé la vista hacia el frente y entré a una especie de salón, dorado y redondo. Camine un poco hasta que me encontré con un hombre enorme, tenía armadura dorada, parecía custodiar la entrada, y como no, con solo verlo imponía respeto… ¡Heimdall! Recordé de repente; lo había leído, era el guardián de Asgard, nada se escapa de su vigilia, pero el parecía no verme ¿Cómo?

 _―_ _¿Nada? NADA, es cien por ciento seguro Erick. No te preocupes, no dejaré que te vean_ _―_

― ¿Esto es Asgard?―

 _―_ _Así es…_ _―_

Toda la ciudad era dorada, las personas vestían raro, en el cielo corrían caballos con alas y el aire estaba impregnado de muchas especies que jamás había olido. En un rincón, había dos hombres matándose a golpes, uno derribó al otro y lo amenazó con su espada, me asusté.

― ¡Oigan, no!―

 _―_ _Tampoco pueden oírte Erick_ _―_ de repente hubo aplausos, risas y burlas, entonces me di cuenta de que era un juego.

― Que juego tan estúpido―

 _―_ _Sí lo sé_ _―_ de repente una sensación de peligro se apoderó de mí: ― _Sigue hasta el palacio, rápido_ _―_

Comencé a correr tan rápido como pude. Por fin llegué al palacio, un ejército dorado flanqueaba la escalinata, al subir escuchaba los gritos de una multitud aclamando, trompetas y tambores, finalmente se abrieron las enormes puertas y dejaron salir un resplandor enceguecedor. Cuando pude ver me encontré en un salón tan inmenso que 10 cruceros hubieran entrado allí; el techo era sostenido por gruesas columnas labradas, el piso era un espejo dibujado al igual que el techo, en donde habían representadas batallas y seres poderosos, todo era dorado y hermoso, pero al final solo había un trono vacío. A un lado del trono se veía una cadena, estaba anclada al piso y no dejaba de sacudirse, el otro extremo bajaba por unas escaleras hacia lo profundo.

 _―_ _Baja por allí_ _―_ tragué saliva.

 _―_ ¿¡Por allí!?―

 _―_ _Date prisa ya casi no hay tiempo_ _―_

Abajo había muy poca luz, pero pude ver que estaba en un pasillo con varias puertas a cada lado. Comencé a caminar con cuidado, tanteando las paredes, sentí el hierro pesado de las puertas, escuché susurros, gruñidos y rasguños detrás de ellas, eran calabozos. Se estaba poniendo muy caluroso. De repente escuché un bufido cargado de furia y la cadena se tensó con tanta fuerza que se destrozó.

Luego sentí una presencia abrumadora:

 _―_ _Ven Erick_ _―_ su voz estaba diferente, más… bífida. Di solo unos pasos: _―_ _Más_ _―_ mi corazón se había desbocado.

 _―_ Yo… no se―

 _―_ _Vamos, ya falta poco_ _―_ levante la vista, delante había una puerta enorme y pesada:

― ¿Tú estás allí adentro?―

 _―_ _Por fin nos veremos_ _―_ allí estaba, en lo más profundo de Asgard, en la celda más resguardada que jamás había visto, una que podía contener a la peor tormenta…

 _―_ No _―_

 _―_ _Vamos es más fácil de lo que parece_ _―_

― Ya no quiero… quiero volver―

 _―_ _¿No quieres ayudarme?_ _―_ me aguantaba las lágrimas y el calor me estaba sofocando.

 _―_ No _―_

 _―_ _¿Y por qué no?_ _―_ fue cuando lo entendí.

 _―_ Tú eres la Tormenta―

 _―_ _Oh no, yo no soy el de las tormentas pero te perdono eso, ahora abre la puerta_ _―_

―No abriré esa puerta―

 _―_ _Bueno ¿Y qué tal esta otra?_ _―_ de repente era la puerta de la biblioteca de la escuela.

― ¿Quién eres?―

 _―_ _Abre la puerta y verás_ _―_ esto está mal, pensé.

― Dime qué quieres―

 _―_ _¿Qué no es obvio? Salir de aquí. Vamos no quiero hacerte daño, solo abre la puerta_ _―_

―No… no puedo― dije en voz baja.

 _―_ _¡Solo abre la maldita puerta niño!_ _―_

 _―_ ¡NO!― el calor era insoportable: ―Tú eres malo―

 _―_ _¿Con que yo soy el malo? Tú eres el que no quiere ayudarme… Erick ¿Crees que quiero hacerte daño?_ _―_

― No lo sé―las lagrimas me bajaban por las mejillas.

 _―_ _Pues no_ _―_

― ¿Dime quién eres?―

 _―_ _Ay…_ _―_ _suspiró:_ _―_ _Tú ya lo sabes, tu dime_ _―_

― Eres…el dios del…―

 _―_ _¿Mal? ¿Y eso lo sacaste de un cuento para niños? ¡Jajaja!_ _―_

― Eres malvado―

Loki: _―_ Solo para algunos…dijiste que confiarías en mí Erick, creí que tú eras diferente―

 _―_ Yo _…_ _―_ y rompí en llanto.

Me deje caer de rodillas y hundí el rostro en mis piernas, todo quedó en completo silencio. Sentí una profunda tristeza, pero no era del todo mía. Me quedé así un largo rato. Después respiré profundo y cuando reuní suficiente valor estiré la mano y gire el picaporte, en cuanto el seguro se soltó la puerta se abrió lentamente. Baje la mirada no me atrevía a ver, entonces algo me rozó la mejilla…"

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿Y luego qué?―

― Luego desperté en mi cama, exhausto, sudando, con la pierna acalambrada y ardiendo de fiebre―

Coulson: ― ¿Qué?―

―Que tenía fiebre, cuando todos los chicos se levantaban para ir la escuela, mi cuerpo no resistió el esfuerzo y me tendí de nuevo en la cama―

Coulson: ― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?―

― Nunca lo supe muy bien―

Coulson: ― ¿Él fue quien te lo hizo?―

― ¿Quién, Loki? No seas tan paranoico, él no tenía ni idea―

Coulson: ― ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?―

― Porque un día se lo conté―

Coulson: ― ¿Se lo contaste?―

― Primero me dijo que debí de haber estado delirando cosas, le dije que era un idiota, porque yo estaba hablando muy enserio y que por su culpa terminé en el hospital, y él me dijo ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Qué por qué habría de ser su culpa? Y luego le dije ¡Qué no es obvio tu lo hiciste! Él me dijo que no, me dijo que si le hubiera pedido favores a una mosca habría sido igual de útil, entonces lo pateé en la rodilla, el se tiró al piso y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas―

Coulson: ― ¿De veras?―

― No te rías tu también―

Coulson: ― El pudo haberte engañado fácilmente―

― Sí y no. Loki jamás me ha mentido a mí―

Coulson: ― ¿Jamás?―

― Jamás. Y en segundo lugar me contó algo muy curioso―

Coulson: ― ¿Qué te contó?―

― Aún falta para eso―

* * *

Empecé a sentir frío aunque estaba ardiendo. A veces miraba alrededor y todavía veía el bosque. Una monja se sentó en una silla a rezar con su rosario y me puso un paño húmedo en la frente. Finalmente llegó el doctor, y es lo último que recuerdo, porque me desmaye.

Recuperé de apoco el conocimiento, recuerdo que escuchaba un bip, bip, bip. Sentía que la luz me lastimaba los ojos, quise incorporarme, pero mi cuerpo no tenía las fuerzas. Podía escuchar mi respiración, parecía Darth Vader; noté la intravenosa en mi brazo; la seño Kelly dormía sobre una silla.

― Seño― salió un sonio seco de mi garganta: ―… señorita Kelly―

Seño Kelly: ― ¿¡Qué… que pasa!? ¡Erick, despertaste! Pero que alivio―

― ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Qué hacemos los dos aquí?―

Seño Kelly: ― Yo cuido de ti hasta que la madre Hortensia regrese―

―Ah… me da gusto volver―

Seño Kelly: ― ¿Volver?―

― Volver a verla ¿Me da agua? Por favor― salió de la habitación y volvió con un vaso de agua: ― Señorita Kelly―

Seño Kelly: ― Si Erick―

― ¿Qué me pasó?―

Seño Kelly: ― Te descompensaste tesoro, te dio un shock por el calor _―_

― ¿Cómo es eso?―

Seño Kelly: ― Bueno, antes de ayer por la mañana las monjas te encontraron descompuesto, te hablaban pero no les respondías así que llamaron a un doctor, el te revisó e inmediatamente te derivó al hospital―

― ¿¡Antes de ayer!?―

Seño Kelly: ― Has estado inconsciente más de dos días, no venias al colegio, cuando supe que estabas internado vine a verte―

― ¡Que loco!― una noche de mal sueño a cambió de tres días.

Seño Kelly: ― Lo extraño es que tus pies sufrieron principio de hipotermia. Erick, tus calcetines estaban embarrados, tu ropa estaba rota ¿Qué estuviste haciendo esa noche?― la miré extrañado.

― Nada solo no me podía dormir―

Seño Kelly: ― ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir de noche?―

― No yo… ¿Quién es Hipo… o Tania?―

Seño Kelly: ― Hipo-termia, pasa cuando te congelas, el frío te quema la piel igual que si fuera fuego― me miré los pies: ― Afortunadamente fue solo principio, no sufriste daño. Ahora dime ¿Por qué saliste Erick? y a ¿Dónde?―

― Yo no salí a ningún lado―

Seño Kelly: ― Erick puedes decirme la verdad, no se lo diré a la monja, te lo prometo, solo quiero saber que te sucedió―

― Pero es que no sé― pies congelados en verano no tenían ningún sentido, de pronto me acordé del sueño: ― No va a creerme―

Seño Kelly: ― Claro que sí― ¿Cómo va a creerme si ni siquiera yo me lo creo? Pensaba en decírselo.

― Creo que soy sonámbulo― pero no, así que inventé otra cosa.

Seño Kelly: ― ¿Sonámbulo? Bueno es posible, de hecho tiene sentido. Si sucede de nuevo tienes que decirlo Erick, podrías hacerte daño―

―Está bien―

Seño Kelly: ―Bueno descansa―

Regresé al orfanato a la mañana siguiente, era un día tranquilo y estaba soleado, era un buen día. Me dieron 24 horas de reposo, así que no fui al colegio, subí a la habitación y dejé las cosas a los pies de la cama, me quedé contemplando el suelo y pensando ¿Cómo habría llegado el barro a mis pies? A lo mejor sí era sonámbulo y yo no lo sabía; aun estaba algo cansado así que me recosté, oí como me crujían las articulaciones al estirarme, suspiré y me quedé mirando el techo un largo rato.

De repente, una ventana se abrió bruscamente, estaba entrando mucha tierra así que me levante para cerrarla, pero cuando estuve a tres pasos el viento volvió a soplar y abrió todas las demás ventanas, era un viento helado y estaba entrando… ¡Nieve! ¿¡Cómo, era pleno verano!? Cuando por fin paró, tenía los pies medio enterrados en la nieve, levanté la vista y algo entró por la ventana y se estampó contra mi cara… era un cuadrado de tela, verde y suave, la combinación perfecta entre una seda y un terciopelo. Alce el pañuelo para verlo mejor, los reflejos de la tela parecían aguas verdosas, tenía unas bonitas guardas bordadas con un fino hilo dorado. Solo cuando lo puse a tras luz pude notar el dibujo que tenía, parecía una especie de serpiente, tenía su cuerpo semi-enroscado y miraba hacia el frente con sus fauces abiertas ¿De dónde había venido, o la nieve? Un momento, la nieve ya no estaba ¿Se derritió? ¡O te lo imaginaste idiota, solo era tierra! Vaya, estoy volviéndome loco.

Volví a acostarme en la cama, serré los ojos y me tapé la cara con el pañuelo, se sentía tan relajante, olía como a tierra mojada… al instante un recuerdo invadió mi mente. En el sueño había un bosque ¡Es el mismo aroma! ¡Es la cosa que me rozó en la mejilla! Me incorporé aturdido ¿En verdad fue un sueño? ¿Sigo soñando ahora? Por más vueltas que le diera en mi cabeza, lo sabía, no sé cómo, pero tenía la respuesta, solo que no quería creerlo. Y es que la idea era tan descabellada como aterradora. Y si era cierto ¿Entonces qué?

Y entonces la serpiente se iluminó y empezó a desenroscarse, unos símbolos empezaron a aparecer, como si alguien estuviera escribiéndolos con una tinta luminiscente. Realmente no podía creerlo. No entendía lo que decía. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo para que nadie más lo encontrara.

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿Eso en verdad pasó?―

― Claro que sí, vea mi historial médico―

Coulson: ― Me refería a lo otro―

― Lo del pañuelo también es cierto, lo tengo guardado en bolsillo―

Coulson: ― ¿Todavía?―

―Claro que no… este es otro pantalón, el otro ya no me queda― puso caria seria: ― De acuerdo ya sé, ya sé ¿No me crees? Toma entonces―

Coulson: ― Parece un pañuelo ordinario ¿Por qué lo llevas en el bolsillo?―

― Es que no es ordinario, no tienes idea de lo útil que es un pañuelo mágico―

Coulson: ― Yo solo lo usaría para limpiarme la nariz―

― Ya le quitaste lo mágico―

Coulson: ― No veo la serpiente ¿Hay qué cantar o algo?―

― ¡Que estupidez! Ya no está se salió del pañuelo―

Coulson: ― ¿¡Qué!?―

― Es complicado pero ya casi llego a esa parte―

* * *

Una semana después, mi curso tenía una salida programada y nuestra maestra decidió que iríamos a la _Gran Biblioteca Central_. Estaba tan emocionado.

Cuando llegamos nos dividieron en tres grupos, nuestro guía se llamaba Jonathan, era un chico joven, pelo corto castaño y ojos marrones. Al entrar pasamos por el recibidor; tenías que dejar la mochila y ellos te daban un número de madera que tenía un imán, de esos que hacen sonar una alarma, para aquellos distraídos que se iban y se olvidaban de sus bolsos.

La primera sala a la que entramos era la sala de Informática, habían decidido que era bueno tener todo tipo de recursos y además así atraían a los jóvenes. La siguiente sala la llamaban Hollywood, allí estaban los libros que tenían una versión en la pantalla grande. Estuvimos en la sala del Arte, la de Historia y Filosofía; las salas de las Ciencias Exactas y Naturales y las de Ciencias Políticas estaban enfrentadas; en el techo habían pintado las constelaciones. Luego pasamos por una más pequeña donde iban a parar los cuentos cortos, cuentos largos, novelas de terror, de suspenso, ciencia ficción, de amor, libros para niños y para adultos. Por último nos mostró el salón de lectura:

Jony: ― Alto ¿Todos escuchan eso?―nadie respondió: ― Es el silencio y es que es la regla más importante, además de no comer, beber y escuchar música sin auriculares ¿Han entendido chicos?―

― ¡Siiii!― dijimos a coro.

Jony: ― ¿Qué pasó con el silencio? Bueno acá termina el recorrido. Dudas, en recepción, quieren llevarse un libro, van a recepción, quieren ir al baño, en recepción, si les da sed hay agua en la recepción, les da hambre, váyanse a su casa― todos nos reímos: ― Los dejo, adiós―

Seño Kelly: ― Bueno chicos, pueden ir a ver si algo les gusta, el que quiera ir al baño venga que lo acompaño, traten de no romper nada y por ningún motivo salgan de la biblioteca, tenemos media horita más― El grupo se dispersó en un santiamén, la seño se llevó a algunas chicas al baño.

Cuando salí de la sala de lectura para buscar algún libro, me tropecé con un señor, ambos caímos, volaron papeles por el aire y una carpeta terminó desparramada en el piso, afortunadamente no se estropeo nada.

― Disculpe señor, no lo vi― lo ayudé a ponerse de pié. Era un hombre alto, de ojos azules, algo canoso― ¿Está usted bien?―

― Oh, descuida… el susto fue la peor parte, je, je― levantó su carpeta.

― Venga, le echo una mano―

―Muchas gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas chico?―

― Erick―se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Uno de los papeles me llamó la atención― ¿Le molesta si le hago una pregunta?―

― Bueno… no, claro que no―

― Estos símbolos ¿Qué son?―

― Son runas―

― ¿Runas? ¿Las que usaban los vikingos?―

― Algo así―

― ¿Por qué las tiene? ¿Se aprenden?―

― Estoy haciendo una investigación, por eso tantos papeles―

― Investigación ¿Usted es un científico?―

― Adivinaste―

― ¡Cool! ¿Y qué investiga?―

― Hem… ya me tengo que irme―

― Lamento si le molesto mi pregunta―

― No, es solo que…― se acercó hacia mí: ― No puedo decírselo a nadie― dijo en voz baja.

― ¿Es un secreto?―

― Sí―

― No lo distraigo más, que tenga un buen día―

― Gracias, igual tú Erick― estaba alejándose.

― ¿Oiga señor?― volteó: ― ¿Cuál es su nombre?―

― Selgvin, Erick Selgvin― entonces entendí porque sonrió.

No se dio cuenta que me quedé con el papel. Resulta que eran los mismos símbolos del pañuelo.

* * *

Coulson: ―Se lo robaste―

― Lo pedí prestado―

Coulson: ― Nunca mencionaste habérselo perdido prestado―

― Lo hice… en mi mente, si el Dr. Selvig hubiera leído mi mente hubiera dicho "Por supuesto, claro que te lo prestaré adorable y hermoso niño de pelo rojo"― se cruzó de brazos.

Coulson: ― Eres increíble―

― Pero lo devolví―

Coulson: ― ¿Cuándo?―

― A la noche siguiente― me mira extrañado: ― Ten paciencia―

* * *

De repente empecé a sentir calor en el bolsillo, allí donde lo tenía siempre ¿Y ahora qué? Pensé. Me aseguré que nadie me viera y lo saqué, estaba brillando de nuevo, entonces sentí la urgente necesidad de seguir al Dr. Selgvin. Caminó hacia el final del pasillo, luego doblo hacia la izquierda y se perdió por un pasillo más pequeño, uno que no había visto, asomé la cabeza con cuidado, avancé otro poco y miré de nuevo, era otro salón ¿Por qué no nos habían llevado a ese? Oí una voz detrás y me sobresalté:

― ¡Oye! ¡No puedes estar aquí!― era Jonathan.

― Perdón, no sabía―

Jony: ― A eres tú, no puedes estar aquí, este salón está inhabilitado―

― ¿Por qué? Ese señor si entró―

Jony: ― Él tiene un permiso especial de una agencia especial―

― ¿Y por qué no se puede entrar?―

Jony: ―La tormenta de navidad chico― negué con la cabeza.

― ¿Qué tormenta?―

Jony: ― Fue hace dos años para la época de navidad, ya había terminado mi turno, no importa, dentro de unas horas llegarían los guardias nocturnos... pero en ese rato, de la nada, se largo una tormenta eléctrica. Cuando llegaron los guardias encontraron la biblioteca hecha un desastre, libros tirados, nieve en los pasillos y en esta sala un rayo había atravesado el techo―

― ¿¡Un RAYO!?―

Jony: ― Sí, lo más raro fue que los guardias solo encontraron algunos libros humeantes, parece que se habían incendiado y el resto de la biblioteca también debería haber ardido, pero no, en vez de eso estaba congelada―

― ¿Congelada?―

Jony: ― Así es… a una de las bibliotecarias le gusta decir que un dios, uno que odiaba los libros, disparó un rayo; pero otro dios, uno que apreciaba el conocimiento, los protegió con un hechizo y guardó los libros dentro de cajas de cristal―

― ¿Qué significa Panteón?―

Jony: ― ¿El nombre de la sala? Es un templo donde se reúnen los dioses, es la sala para los libros sobre mitos y leyendas, el gobierno la está restaurando, por lo menos ya tiene techo―

Seño Kelly: ― ¡Erick! Ahí estas, tenemos que irnos―

― Adiós Señor Jonathan―

Jony: ― Dime Jony―

Durante todo el viaje estuve pensando en la historia que me contó Jony, la parte del rayo era cierta, pero no podía dejar imaginármelo; libros protegidos por un hechizo sonaba mejor que libros estropeados por una tormenta "Yo no soy el de las tormentas" me recordó una voz en mi cabeza.

Ya hacía rato que había llegado al orfanato, estaba cenando con los otros chicos, salchichas con puré, como todas las noches; me lavé los dientes y me fui a acostar. Pude dormir plácidamente casi toda la noche, hasta que soñé de nuevo:

"Esta vez nadie me había llamado, desperté solo. Me senté en la cama, froté mis ojos y bostecé. Me pareció que faltaba algo… cuando me di cuenta de que mis compañeros no estaban en sus camas. Miré hacia las ventanas, todavía era de noche ¿Dónde estaban todos? Me levanté de la cama y fui descalzo hacia la ventana, abrí los pértigos y contemplé el exterior, la luna y las estrellas, un rayo cayó a lo lejos y luego otros más ¿Rayos sin nubes? Un copo de nieve descendió lentamente hasta mi nariz y empezó a nevar, miré hacia arriba.

En eso toda la habitación se iluminó y entonces vi una sombra gigantesca sobre mí, luego llegó un trueno fuertísimo, miré hacia atrás y todo quedó completamente obscuro. Percibía su calor, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y lo saqué, el pañuelo estaba frío pero seguía sintiendo ese calor. De repente escuché un ruido, algo se movía entre la penumbra, la madera crujía bajo su peso. Se estaba acercando, me eché hacia atrás, hasta que me topé con una pared ¿Escamosa?

― ¡Jhozzz!― me contestó un bufido.

Entonces los vi. Dos grandes faroles de luz verde que se alzaban como a tres metros sobre mi cabeza; era la mirada penetrante de un reptil. Empezó a acercase más a mí, en cuanto quise apartarme me di cuenta de que me había enroscado. Mi respiración era acelerada, no podía soltarme, cerré los ojos y esperé su abrazo mortal. Abrí los ojos y desperté…"

Respiraba agitado, podía escuchar mi corazón saltar dentro de mi pecho, me incorporé en la cama y miré a mis compañeros, estaban durmiendo, suspiré del alivio y me volví a recostar. La luz del amanecer estaba entrando por la ventana ¡Estos sueños van a volverme loco! Pensé.

En eso escuché un siseo. Abrí los ojos tan grandes como dos platos y miré hacia los pies de la cama, algo se movía allí. Me pellizqué en el brazo para ver si aún estaba soñando. Empezó a subir por debajo de las sabanas, salté fuera de la cama.

― Definitivamente estoy volviéndome loco― me acerqué con cuidado a la cama y levanté un poco las sabanas: ― ¡Aaa!― una lengua bífida me saludaba.

Sus escamas parecían piedras preciosas; las del lomo eran turquesas veteadas de dorado, y las del vientre de obsidiana, tenía como unos plumones verdes que iban desde la quijada y subían por detrás de la cabeza, tenía como 30 cm. Ladeó su cabeza:

― Hola― estiré despacio mi mano para tocarla y ella se dejó: ― Sí que eres bonita― empezó a restregar su cabeza mi mano, me pareció gracioso. Se parece mucho a la del… metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saque el pañuelo, no estaba allí:

― ¿Qué eres?―

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿Era qué?―

― ¿¡Qué no es obvio!?―

Coulson: ― Mm… no, no tanto―

― Era la serpiente del pañuelo―

Coulson: ― Esto es en serio Erick, ya se me está agotando la paciencia―

― Esto ES serio ¡En idiotas con martillos mágicos si puedes creer!―

Coulson: ― El no es un lunático asesino―

― ¡Ja!, ¿Estás seguro de eso?―

Se acaba de pasar, se acaba de pasar. Loki ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero él no las oculta como otros cuya divinidad me da por el culo. Puede que Phil tenga razón, pero es que el no sabe nada y no lo conoció bien.

― Lo siento, no quería gritarte… ¿No me crees nada de lo que te he contado, verdad?―

Coulson: ― Me cuesta trabajo―

― Entonces te lo probaré, dame el pañuelo… bien mira esto― tapé mi mano izquierda con él.

Coulson: ― Harás un truco de magia― susurré unas palabras al pañuelo y los símbolos comenzaron a brillar, Phil se enderezó en la silla: ― ¿Pero qué?― entonces lo levanté.

― Te presento a Jory― la puse sobre la mesa.

― Jhozzz― se irguió.

― ¿Es suficiente prueba?―

Coulson: ― ¡Mierda que sí!― abrió los ojos como platos― ¿Muerde?―

― Su veneno puede hacer pulpa hasta la carne asgardiana… pero descuida, no te morderá si no le das un motivo―

Coulson: ― ¿Jory?―

― Abreviatura de Jormungandr―

Coulson: ― ¿La...?―

― Sip, esa misma―

Coulson: ― ¿No es el hijo de…?―

― Exacto―

Coulson: ― ¿No era más… grande?―

― ¿Cómo para rodear la Tierra y reventarla como un huevo? Así es― puso cara de entre espanto y desconcierto: ― Ja, deberías ver tu cara… él puede escoger su tamaño, una habilidad heredada de su padre―

Coulson: ― ¿¡Y es tu mascota!?―

― Mi amigo― lo acaricie bajo la mandíbula.

Coulson: ―… creo que te debo una disculpa―

― Me conformaría con un sándwich ¿Qué no es hora del almuerzo ya?―

Coulson: ― A mí también me dio hambre, pediré que nos traigan algo. Pero sigue contándome―

* * *

Estábamos yendo a la escuela en el colectivo, faltaban tres semanas para que terminaran las clases. El transito estaba lento y el calor era insoportable, en eso, nuestro autobús se le revienta el motor, resultó que no podía avanzar más, solo faltaban cuatro cuadras para llegar así que caminamos. Fuimos en dos filas:

― Hueles a la madre Rosario― susurró un chico, Niki se llamaba.

― Hasta acá llega el olor― respondió Matías.

― Pero huele mejor que los pedos que te tiras en la noche―le dije.

Matías: ― Es mentira―

― Es verdad, para dormir en vez de ovejas cuanto tus gases, así me duermo más rápido, anoche fueron veintitrés― todos los chicos se rieron.

Matías: ― ¡No es cierto!―

― ¡Silencio!―ordenó una monja.

Nos detuvimos por el semáforo a una cuadra, de la escuela y se me da por mirar a la vereda de enfrente y vi al Dr. Selgvin caminando; tenía un extraño artefacto, lo apuntaba en todas direcciones, como si quisiera agarrar wifi. Entonces me di cuenta que un hombre lo seguía unos metros por detrás, pensé que quería robarle, cuando vi al otro unos metros por delante; los dos vestían iguales, deben ser guardaespaldas, debe ser un científico muy importante, pensé.

En eso apuntó hacía donde yo estaba, entonces esbozó una sonrisa, la cual se le borró cuando cruzamos miradas. Yo lo saludé con la mano, pero él se veía más preocupado que feliz, me señaló y los dos guardas se fijaron en mí. De pronto alguien me empujó:

Niki: ― ¿Echaste raíces Erick? Camina ya cambió el semáforo― no podía dejar de ver como Selgvin me señalaba con su aparato.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que entramos a clases, estaba concentrado en mi examen de matemáticas cuando entró la vicedirectora al curso, nos pusimos de pie y la saludamos, habló con la maestra y me señaló ¿¡Acaso tengo un mono en la cara que todo el mundo me señala!?

La maestra: ― Erick, la directora quiere hablar contigo―

A lado de la puerta de la oficina se había apostado uno de los guardias que había visto en la calle, lo miré extrañado. La directora estaba sentada en su escritorio, junto con una mujer de traje y el Dr. Selgvin:

Directora: ― Siéntese señor Fox. Ya nos enteramos y estamos muy decepcionados contigo, esta es la segunda vez que lo haces―

― ¿Qué hago qué?―

Directora: ― Robarte un libro―

― Nunca he robado un libro directora― la vice había vuelto y traía mi mochila.

Directora: ― Robaste un libro de la biblioteca Central, seguridad te grabó en una sala metiendo el libro en tu mochila―

― ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿¡Cómo pueden grabar algo qué no hice!? Además no tenía donde esconderlo las mochilas se dejan en recepción―

Directora: ― Señor Fox saque lo que tenga dentro de la mochila―

Quería negarme, pero yo no tenía nada que ocultar. Abrí el cierre de la mochila y empecé a sacar todo los cuadernos, la libreta y… ¿Un libro? " _El mundo de las águilas_ " Ni siquiera tenía sentido, miré a la directora:

― Yo, yo… no entiendo nada― la mujer con traje habló, tenía cabello castaño y ojos azules.

― Directora Valenty nos deja hablar con el alumno a solas por favor― esta mujer es más de lo que aparenta, pensé: ― Erick verdad―

― Sí, ¿Y usted es?―sonrió.

― Me llamo María, soy la supervisora de la biblioteca Central y el es…―

― El Dr. Selgvin― ya saben lo que dice, si alguien te quiere asustar mejor asústalo primero. Ella frunció el seño y luego lo miró a él.

Selgvin: ― Es que me lo topé el otro día en la biblioteca―

― ¿Cómo va su investigación señor?-

― Bien, gracias―

― ¿Ustedes pusieron el libro en mi mochila? Un permiso especial de una agencia especial― recordé en voz alta: ― ¿El águila es el logo de su agencia?―

María: ― Eres muy listo para un niño de tu edad―

― Y usted es una mentirosa― ella sonrió.

María: ― Soy la agente Hill ¿Has tenido alguna extraña experiencia en este último tiempo?― ¿Cómo adoptar una serpiente mágica que surgió de un pañuelo que me trajo la nieve?:

― ¿Extrañas experiencias? Sí―

Agente Hill: ― Cuéntanos―

― Ayer sirvieron papas con kétchup en el almuerzo―

Agente Hill: ― Esto es serio niño―

― Todavía no sé de qué se me acusa, ¡Ahora soy un ladrón!―

Agente Hill: ― Bueno diremos que nos equivocamos de niño―

― No me interesa lo que vayan a inventar… ¿Tiene qué ver con su investigación? Y a mí que usted me había caído bien―

Agente Hill: ― Porque no le cuenta Doctor―

Selgvin: ― Mi espectrómetro captó una leve señal en la biblioteca el día en que te conocí, y ahora una muy intensa saliendo de ti―

― Se ha equivocado―sacó su espectrómetro: ― Que raro, ya no encuentra nada―

Agente Hill: ― ¿Está seguro Dr.?―

Selgvin: ― No, es decir sí, es que es tan raro, las lecturas eran tan claras aquella vez―

― ¿Y si su aparato se rompió? Las baterías se estropean con el calor―

Selgvin: ― Si puede ser ―

Agente Hill: ―Bueno esto ha sido una confusión―

― ¿Y lo del falso robo?― se paró y abrió la puerta.

Agente Hill: ― ¿Directora Valenty?―

Directora: ―Si aquí estoy―

Agente Hill: ― Lamentamos haberle hecho perder el tiempo, nos equivocamos. El señor Fox nos contó que había pedido en recepción tal como corresponde, alguien se olvidó de anotarlo―

Directora: ―Oh, es bueno saberlo―

Agente Hill: ―Lo sentimos mucho―

Directora: ― ¿Qué se dice señor Fox?― ¡Váyanse al diablo!

―No hay problema señorita― ellos se fueron.

Cuando regresé al orfanato, busqué a Jory, ella salió de entre los arbustos: ― Bueno Jory, hoy vamos a hacer algo distinto―

Caminaba por la vereda a la luz de las farolas. Nunca había recorrido la ciudad de noche, pensándolo bien nunca había recorrido la ciudad, suerte que había prestado atención durante la salida a la Gran Biblioteca Central, aún recordaba el camino, aunque todo se veía distinto de noche. Abrí un poco el cierre de la mochila:

― ¿Sigues ahí Jory?― asomó su cabeza: ― Espero que no estés asustada porque ya no hay vuelta atrás―negó con la cabeza: ―Yo tampoco estoy asustado, pero está bien tener miedo ¿Cubrirás mi espalda verdad? Me avisas si ves algo raro, ¿Si?―asintió:―Bien―

Me había ocultado en la biblioteca de la escuela como aquella vez. Esperé a que todos se fueran y que apagaran las luces, trepé por un árbol, me pasé al paredón y así salí a la vereda.

Finalmente encontramos la biblioteca, me detuve en una esquina, no me había olvidado de los guardias, ni de las cámaras, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso. Di vueltas a la cuadra, hasta que encontré una ventana abierta, también encontré un problema, estaba como a quince metros más arriba, no había mucho asidero entre los ladrillos, Jory se deslizó por mi hombro:

― ¿A dónde vas?―se pasó a la pared y empezó a reptar hacia arriba: ― Que gracia, ¿Y yo?―desapareció por el borde de la ventana.

Fue cuando descubrí que era buen trepador. Asomé la cabeza por encima de la ventana, no vi a nadie así que entre. Un centauro me saludaba desde el techo, estaba en la sala de Ciencias Naturales. Luego escuché su siseo, Jory estaba enroscada alrededor de uno de los globos terráqueos y me miraba con ojos inteligentes:

― No juegues ahí, eso es caro― la agarré y la puse en la mochila: ― Ahora a lo que vinimos― conseguí escabullirme hasta el pasillo que conducía a " _El Panteón"_ la sala de Mitos y Leyendas, me brillaron los ojos, Jory me miró:

―Es de la emoción― entramos. Por dentro no era muy grande, había varios libreros polvorientos:

― Se vale limpiar―

Miré el techo, se notaba bien la madera nueva en el lugar donde había caído el rayo. Empecé a caminar entre los estantes acariciando los domos:

― _Criaturas Fantásticas_ , _Cuentos Chinos_ , _Cuentos de marineros_ , _Demonios_ , _Dragones_ ― Jory se pasó por mi brazo a los estantes: ― ¿Qué, vas a escoger uno?―me miró y asintió: ― ¿Enserio? ―me reí y me lanzó un bufido: ― De acuerdo no sabía que supieras leer… _Monstruos_ ¿Ese te gusta?― agarré el libro, lo puse en mi mochila y seguí caminando.

Tenía una extraña sensación; y no porque estaba cometiendo un delito, no, era otra cosa, pero todo estaba perfecto, no parecía que hubiera que reparar nada:

― Un permiso especial de una agencia especial… ¿Qué es lo qué estarán buscando?― me señaló hacia la derecha, había unas cajas sobre una mesa y estaban rotuladas, eran del Dr. Selgvin, debía de ser su investigación; contenían todo sobre el evento de la tormenta eléctrica y cosas sobre Hondas Espectro-magnéticas y… ¿Dioses nórdicos?

― ¿Para qué quiere una agencia saber sobre deidades vikingas? A lo mejor se creyeron el cuento de la bibliotecaria―Jory lo negó: ― ¿No? Entonces dime tu teoría porque yo… el calor― saqué el pañuelo del bolsillo, brillaba de nuevo: ―Pensé que hacía eso por ti― se metió en la mochila: ― ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando irrespetuoso!―

En eso un libro llamó mi atención; era pequeño, de cuero viejo y no tenía nombre en el lomo, no sé por qué pero me atraía. Estaba muy arriba y no lo alcazaba, moví la escalera y subí unos cuatro escalones; se me ocurrió intercambiarlo por _El mundo como lo ven las águilas_ :

― Para que no digan que yo me robo los libros― los cambié. Cuando alcé la vista al frente, me petrifiqué.

Dos ojos verdes brillantes estaban mirándome fijamente. Podía sentir como me analizaban, no pestañaban, no eran humanos. Y el aroma… bosque después de la lluvia. Entonces lo supe… supe a quién tenía en frente.

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿A Loki?―

― ¡Hay pero que impaciente!―

Coulson: ― ¿Y qué te hizo?―

― Nada. Solo se quedó viéndome―

* * *

El sobresalto duró poco, no me daba miedo en realidad. Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado y él hizo lo mismo. En eso escuché unas pisadas ¡Los guardias! Entré en pánico, pisé mal y resbalé, intenté agarrarme del estante pero cedió y caí junto con una docena de libros. Estaban acercándose, me levanté deprisa y retrocedí de espaldas, hasta que me topé con algo, voltee para ver y ahí estaba. Amagué para correr, pero fue más veloz y me levantó, comencé a patalear, quise gritar y me tapó la boca, me sujetaba con mucha fuerza. En eso el guardia dobló la esquina y apuntó con su linterna, me quedé inmóvil:

― ¡No hay nada, es solo otro maldito librero que se rompió!―otro guardia entró tras este.

―Y como no, si estos son del año en que nació mi ancestra abuela. ¡Déjalo! Que lo arreglen mañana― ¿No nos ven? ¿Acaso están ciegos?: ―Vamos, me estoy perdiendo el partido―

Mi cerebro no entendía nada y mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho. Cuando se fueron aflojó su agarre y entonces lo mordí. Me soltó y me alejé, él se miró la mano incrédulo y luego me miró con el seño fruncido:

― ¡Por asustarme!― inclinó la cabeza y después se rió a carcajadas: ― ¡NO es gracioso!―

Loki: ―Me hiciste tanto daño como un mosquito― me encogí de hombros.

― ¿Quién quería dañarte?―

Loki: ― ¡Oh…! Gracias por no lastimarme― dijo con una voz burlona.

― ¿Te burlas de mí?―sonrió, me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Loki: ― ¡Ey! ¿A dónde vas?―lo ignoré: ―Ladrón de libros― voltee enojado.

―No soy un ladrón―

Loki: ― ¿Enserio? Yo creía que esconderse y llevarse cosas sin permiso era cosa de ladrones―

― ¡Los ladrones roban! Yo no―se seguía riendo de mí.

Loki: ―Mm, como digas―

― ¿Y tú? Solo paseas por la biblioteca―se encogió de hombros.

Loki: ―Vengo cuando me aburro―lo miré extrañado.

― ¿Tu te aburres?―

Loki: ― Claro ¿Y por qué no?― no supe que contestar, me quedé viéndolo: ― ¿Qué?― empezó a acercarse a mí, yo retrocedí.

―No lo sé― se frenó: ― Tengo que irme― caminé hacia la puerta, me detuvo del brazo ¡Este no hace ni ruido para caminar! Pensé.

Loki: ―No puedes irte todavía―lo miré un poco nervioso: ―Te olvidas de tu bolso―me ayudó a ponerme la mochila.

―Oh… gracias―

Loki: ― Solo por curiosidad… ¿Qué libros te robas?―fruncí el seño y el largó una fuerte carcajada, yo miré hacia la puerta: ―No te preocupes, no nos ven ni nos oyen―

―Un libro viejo―

Loki: ― ¿Uno nada más?―asentí: ― ¡Mentiroso descarado! Te vi sacar el otro―

― ¿¡Y para qué preguntas!?― se rió.

Loki: ―Para molestarte ¿Para qué otra cosa?― me mordí el labio, no pude contener una sonrisa ― ¿No es muy tarde para que andes haciendo travesuras?―

― Nadie tiene que enterarse―

Loki: ― Buen punto, solo que yo ya te vi―

― ¿Y le vas a contar a…?― frunció el seño y se cruzó de brazos.

Loki: ― Tuviste suerte esta vez―

― Tengo que irme ya―me di la vuelta para marcharme y me regresé: ― Solo por curiosidad… ¿Me verán si paso frente a ellos?―sonrió y negó con la cabeza: ― ¿Voy a ser invisible para siempre?― se rió.

Loki: ―No, solo hasta que salga el sol―suspiré de alivio: ―Oye, te… ¿Te acompaño a tu casa niño?―Si tuviera una, sí, podría haberle dicho.

―No voy hacia allá―

Loki: ― A donde tengas que ir ―

― ¿Se preocupa por mi señor?― hizo una mueca.

Loki: ― ¡En absoluto!… son los libros los que me preocupan―

No habíamos intercambiado una sola palabra desde que salimos; para ser toda una leyenda, iba vestido muy ordinario, solo usaba una remera oscura y un pantalón de jeans. Por otro lado el no había dejado de mirarme, tal vez quería decirme algo o tal vez solo me despreciara en secreto, pero algo lo incomodaba. Finalmente rompió el silencio:

Loki: ―No se tu nombre―

―…Erick―

Loki: ― ¿Solamente Erick?―

― Mi apellido es Fox―

Loki: ― ¿Zorro? Me gustan esas criaturas― hubo una pausa.

―Eres muy alto―más de lo que te imaginaba, podría haber agregado.

Loki: ― Solo para ti…― suspiró: ― ¿Tienes hermanos?―tenía.

―Una hermana―

Loki: ― ¿Y quién es el mayor?―

― Yo―aunque solo por dieciséis segundos.

Loki: ― ¡Pero qué suertudo eres!― suspiró: ― ¿Y tus padres?―en eso no escatimé.

―El apellido es de mamá, a mi padre nunca lo conocí―

Loki: ―En eso estamos iguales―

― ¿Tampoco conoces a tu papá?―

Loki: ― Solo te diré que la palabra PADRE no me inspira cariño precisamente―

―No ¿Y qué te inspira?― soltó una sonrisa picara.

Loki: ―No quieres saberlo… ¿Para donde vamos?―

― Hacia el infierno―

Loki: ―No te me hagas el chistoso niño― le señalé hacia adelante.

― Esa es mi escuela, o sea el infierno―

Loki: ― ¿Te has escapado niño?― lo negué: ― ¿De verdad?―

―De verdad, te dije que no iba hacia mi casa―

Loki: ― ¿Y dónde vives?―

―Esas cosas no se le cuentan a un extraño―

Loki: ―Aún así te viniste conmigo―

―Yo no vine contigo… tú viniste conmigo. Ahora chau, chau―

Loki: ―Pero que insolente ¿Acaso me estas echando?―

― No, te despido con gentileza―sonrió.

Loki: ― ¿Piensas trepar por allí?―

―Sí―se apoyó contra la pared y entrelazó los dedos: ― ¿Qué haces?―

Loki: ― Se llama entrelazar los dedos― lo miré serio: ―Te ayudo a subir―

―Puedo yo solito―largó una risotada: ― ¿¡Qué!? ―

Loki: ―Para ser tan peque, eres muy orgulloso―dijo entre risas: ―Vamos sube ¡O te arrojaré al otro lado!―no pude evitar reírme.

―…de acuerdo― hice el amague de agarrarme de su hombro.

Loki: ― Adelante, no voy a morderte―apoyé un pie en sus manos y me di impulso, me levantó sin el menor esfuerzo, pasé a la muralla y me senté con una pierna a cada lado, ahora lo veía desde arriba, se veía angustiado:

Loki: ― Adiós Erick ― se dio media vuelta.

―Adiós… _Loki_ ― se giró con una expresión de enojo y asombro.

Loki: ― ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!?―

―Nada―se había puesto furioso.

Loki: ―Claro que sí―me miró fijamente a los ojos: ― ¡Asquerosa rata! ¿Cómo tú… desde cuándo lo sabes?―me mordí los labios: ― Confiesa―

― Desde que te vi al otro lado del librero―

Loki: ― ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?―

― Para molestarte ¿Para qué otra cosa?― se resintió.

Loki: ― ¿Cómo supiste?―

― Me gustan los libros― arqueó la ceja: ―… y alguna vez te leí―

Loki: ― Mm, con razón―

― ¿Con razón qué?―

Loki: ― El miedo―

― ¡No tenía miedo!―

Loki: ― Conozco bien esa mirada, niño― me crucé de brazos.

― ¡Pues parece que no tanto, porque no era miedo!―

Loki: ― ¿A no y que era?―me tape el rostro: ― Eso creí―

―…vergüenza―

Loki: ― ¿Vergüenza?―

―Tenía vergüenza ¡Esa es mi cara de vergüenza!―

Loki: ― ¿Qué vergüenza?―

― La misma que te da cuando conoces a uno de tus cantantes favoritos― se quedó boqui-abierto, luego se empezó a reír más fuerte que nunca, yo me volví a tapar la cara. Hasta que siento que me agarra del pie, miré por un agujerito entre los dedos y estaba atándome los cordones.

Loki: ―Te puedes caer― me miró y se puso triste: ―Adiós Erick― se alejaba.

― Chau, chau―


	2. Vuelta de Páginas

**II Vuelta de Páginas**

* * *

Coulson: ― Déjame entender una cosa… ¿Te metiste a robar a una biblioteca de noche y saliste de allí con Loki, como si nada?

― Sip.

Coulson: ― Es increíble, si lo hubiéramos sabido...

― ¿Lo hubieran atrapado? No lo creo

Coulson: ― Se habrían salvado muchas vidas, se habría evitado lo de New York― lo miré con sorpresa: ― No te hagas, Loki era un asesino.

― La mayoría de sus agentes son asesinos, incluso tú has matado.

Coulson: ― Nuestros motivos son diferentes.

― ¿Y los vengadores?

Coulson: ― Son héroes.

― Oh si, seguro que tu amado Capi lo es.

Coulson: ― ¿¡Por qué lo defiendes!?

― Porque era mi amigo.

Coulson: ― ¿Y el pensaba lo mismo de ti?― fruncí el seño: ― No quería ni a su hermano.

― ¡Basta! No hables de cosas que no entiendes.

Coulson: ― Entonces ayúdame a entender ¿Por qué lo protegiste todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo se que tu no serás el próximo dictador?

― Aquí entre nos, al mundo no le hubiera ido tan mal si Loki se quedaba con la Tierra.

Coulson: ― ¿¡En serio!?― dijo fastidioso.

― Imagínate, con su genio y presionando a cada lider mundial hacia el mismo lado.

Coulson: ― Justo cuando creí que habíamos avanzado pones en evidencia como te ha lavado el cerebro.

― Guerras, intolerancia, contaminación, hambre, ignorancia… ¿Y los gobiernos para qué? Mutantes, inhumanos, humanos ¿Humanidad, eso existe o nos lo inventamos? Somos el único planeta en el universo en donde sus habitantes se odian más entre ellos qué a los alienígenas ¿Algo de eso cambió con los vengadores?

Coulson: ― ¿Y Loki solo venía a traer flores y a curarnos las heridas?

― No, la verdad es otra, pero no te la diré.

Coulson: ― ¿Por qué no?

― Se guardar un secreto― miré hacia un costado, estaba molesto.

Coulson: ― ¿Y qué pasó luego de aquella noche?

* * *

Hacía un mes que habían empezado las vacaciones. Yo estaba en el jardín de la entrada del orfanato, oculto entre las ramas de un arce, leyendo el libro que Jory había escogido. La serpiente estaba en una rama más alta, tomando sol, estiré el brazo y le rasqué la garganta; había crecido casi un metro. El nombre se lo puse por accidente, como cuando llamas a tu cachorro por varios nombres hasta que levanta las orejas, yo dije Jory y él respondió.

Unas voces me distrajeron, dos personas caminaban por el sendero hacia la recepción. Pocas personas entraban en esa oficina; los que venían a llevarse niños, y los que venían a dejarlos. Estos eran una chica y un chico, como de 25 años. Intenté acercarme a la orilla de las ramas para oír lo que decían, no podía ver sus caras. En eso escuché un ¡Crac! Y caí sobre el chico que amablemente amortiguó mi caída:

El Chico: ― Auch… ¿Cariño, desde cuando caen niños de los arboles?― el libro había quedado enganchado en una rama.

― ¡Perdón Señor!―lo ayudé a levantarse. Era un chico de pelo almendrado y ojos azules.

La Chica: ― Pero qué sorpresa―ella era de piel latina, con cabello y ojos castaños.

El Chico: ― ¿Estás bien chico?―tenía un acento extraño.

―Si.

El Chico: ― Claro que sí, tuviste mucha puntería― me revolvió el pelo: ― Soy Leonardo ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Erick.

La Chica: ― Has crecido estos dos años―puf, un montón, pensé: ― ¿Me recuerdas?― la miré bien, tienen los mismos ojos.

― La hermana de Goes, Kimberley― asintió con una sonrisa.

Kimberley: ― Empaca tus cosas, te vas con nosotros.

― ¿De verdad?

Kimberley: ― ¡Corre, ve!

Empaqué todo, mi ropa, el pañuelo de seda y por supuesto, la foto que tenía con mi mamá y mi hermana, metí todo como pude en la mochila. Me despedí de mis compañeros y les desee suerte. Me estaban esperando afuera en un taxi:

Leonardo: ― ¿Listo compañero?―asentí.

Ya estábamos en pleno centro, demorados por el tráfico. El calor era peor allí, el smog de los autos y el encierro de los edificios tenían la culpa. Me sentía raro, algo me faltaba. El conductor, encendió la radio, la emisora de deportes estaba relatando el partido de Barcelona contra El Real Madrid, lo que sacó tema para que Leonardo hablara de la Champions Liga con el taxista. Ese acento que tenía:

―Hm, Kimberley.

Kimberley: ―Dime Kim.

― Kim, ¿De dónde es él?

Kim: ―Es de Croacia, pero vivimos a las afueras de Altenau, en Alemania.

― ¿Hasta allá?

Kim: ―Sí, tenemos como media hora hasta llegar al aeropuerto, aunque con esta tráfico no lo sé, después ocho horas más para Alemania.

―Vaya viaje.

Kim: ― Si ¡Espero que no te hallas olvidado nada!― de hecho sí.

― ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Me olvidé algo!

Kim: ― ¿Es enserio? Cualquier cosa que sea te lo compramos.

― ¡No se puede comprar! Por favor… es muy importante―la miré con mi mejor cara de súplica.

Kim: ―Mm, perderemos el vuelo―se mordió el labio: ― ¿Qué es tan importante?― ¿Qué le respondía?

Leonardo: ― Con este tráfico ya lo perdimos, yo lo acompaño, estaremos a tiempo para el próximo vuelo.

Kim: ― Más te vale he.

Leonardo: ―Si lo pones de esa manera, como fallar.

¿Cómo me había olvidado a Jory? ¿Qué clase de amigo era? ¿Estará buscándome? ¿Pensará que lo abandoné? Por favor no. Leonardo era mi héroe ahora, si no fuera por él, no sé que hubiera hecho:

―Gracias señor―me miró.

Leonardo: ― ¿Señor? Dime Leo ¿Qué era tan importante qué no querías dejar?―me mordí el labio y miré para abajo.

― No es algo… es alguien― me miró confundido.

Leo: ― ¿Una mascota?

― No, es decir sí, bueno casi.

Leo: ― ¿Cómo es casi?

― Para mí es mi amigo.

Leo: ― Ah, entiendo… no sabía que les dejan tener mascota.

―No nos dejan, pero es pequeño y se puede esconder―le susurré ¿¡Y si no me deja llevarla!? Ojalá no hubiera sido tan imbécil de olvidármelo: ―… Leo.

Leo: ― ¿Si Erick?

―A lo mejor no te guste.

Leo: ― ¿No me guste? ¿Qué cosa?

―Mi amigo―me miró pensativo y se agachó.

Leo: ― No hay problema, buscaremos donde llevarlo.

― Cabe en mi mochila.

Leo: ―Que bien―llegamos al orfanato y fui hasta el arce: ― ¿Está allí?

―Yo espero que sí ¡Jory!―llamé.

Leo: ― ¿Es una ardilla?―negué con la cabeza.

―Jory, ya volví― allí venía, estiré la mano: ― No quise olvidarte, lo siento mucho― se me deslizó por el brazo, abrí la mochila y entró.

Leo: ― ¿Qué es?― lo agarré de la mano y lo guié hasta afuera, me descolgué la mochila y abrí el cierre.

― Lo llamo Jory―Leo se acuclilló para ver. Entonces el asomó su cabeza, Leo pegó un salto hacia atrás y gritó: ― Te dije que no te gustaría.

Leo: ―No, no, es que nunca me imaginé… que fuera una serpiente.

―Eres el primero al que se la enseño, yo sé que la mayoría de la gente les teme.

Leo: ― Yo, este… ¿Cómo se llama?

― Le digo Jory.

Leo: ― Ok ¿Puedo tocarla?

― Claro, él no es malo―la saqué de la mochila, él acercó su mano despacio y le tocó las escamas del lomo.

Leo: ― Hay mi dios.

― Ráscale debajo de la cabeza, eso le encanta.

Leo: ― ¿Te obedece?

― Algunas veces.

Leo: ―Es… de una extraña belleza, nunca había visto una como esta.

―Puede que sea única― podría no ser de este mundo casi le digo.

Leo: ― Ahora escóndela en la mochila, no creo que el taxista se alegre de verla.

Kim estaba de los pelos, faltaban solo 15 minutos para el vuelo. Mientras ellos charlaban, yo observaba todo, nunca había entrado en un aeropuerto, era una orquesta de sonidos nuevos. Luego una azafata nos mostró los asientos y el avión despegó.

Llegamos ya avanzada la tarde al aeropuerto de Madrid, en España, como a eso de las seis de la tarde. Los chicos estaban bastante cansados, Leo se había pegado un ojito durante el vuelo, Kim en cambio, me contó todo sobre el pueblito donde vivian. Los pimeros habitantes eran de desendencia islandesa, ellos en realidad navegaron con rumbo a Noruega pero una fuerte tormenta no los dejó arribar y terminaron desenbarcando en algún punto dentro de la Bahía de Jade, en Alemania. Su orgulloso capitán estaba aún convencido de haber llegado al país de destino y decidió bordear dicha bahía y adentrarse por el río Weser, y por una u otra cosa terminaron en los límites de lo que hoy es Altenau y el Parque Nacional Hard, más o menos a 240 Km de Berlín. Ellos primero llamaron al lugar _Úlffjöll_ que significa "montañas de lobos" seguramente por la gran cantidad de estos hermosos animales que habitaban alli. Luego para el siglo XIX los habían cazado a todos y entonces empezaron a llamaron _Steinn úlfa land_ que significa "tierra de los lobos de piedra" como inmortalizandolos en el granito nevado de las montañas. Finalmente el nombre del pueblo se germanizó y la mayoría lo conocen como Steinwolflandet.

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿La mayoría? Yo no lo conocía hasta en ese primer día que nos vimos, y eso que soy de SHIELD.

― La mayoría de mis amigos me conocen como Erick, pero no todo el mundo es mi amigo.

Coulson: ― Entiendo― dijo comprensivo: ― ¿Y cómo se pronuncia?

― Stain-wölf-löandet―

Coulson: ― Imposible.

― Es cuestión de práctica, pero llámalo Úlffjöll o montañas lobo.

Coulson: ― Algún día tengo que ir solo de turista.

― Yo no se si sería una buena idea.

Coulson: ― ¿Por qué no?

― Es un pueblo pequeño en donde todos nos conocemos y cuidamos entre todos, ahí no quieren ni a SHIELD ni a Phil Coulson.

Coulson: ― ¿En serio?

― Y te digo más, todos conocían y querían a Loki.

Coulson: ― Tal vez me sea más sencillo interrogar a un simple pueblerino que a ti..

― Tócale un solo pelo a alguno, haber que pasa.

Coulson: ― Me amenazas.

― ¿Escuchaste la parte en que todos nos cuidamos entre todos?

Coulson: ― Bueno esto ha llegado a um punto tenso, mejor sigue contándome de lo otro― sonreí satisfecho.

* * *

Estábamos sentados esperando el vuelo que nos llevaría a Múnich, mientras tomábamos un helado. De vez en cuando, Jory le daba una probadita al mío sin que nadie lo viera. Por suerte no me habían revisado la mochila, ni nada por el estilo, porque cuando abordamos el avión, a una mujer no la dejaban subir con su chigua gua, tuvo que enviarlo en otro vuelo. Me pregunté qué habría pasado si yo hubiera subido con Jory en el cuello, nunca lo supe.

La voz de una operadora resonó en todos los pasillos:

" _Señores pasajeros se nos informa que se cancelan todos los vuelos a Alemania hasta nuevo aviso, por orden del gobierno... gracias por su atención_ "

Kim: ― ¿¡Pero qué!?

Leo: ― ¿Terroristas?

Kim: ― ¡Cállate Leo!

Leo: ― No en la tele mira― algún noticiero había logrado capturar los hechos. Todavía me acuerdo cada palabra y cada imagen como si lo hubiera visto ayer:

Un hombre salía de un lujoso edificio, usaba un casco con cuernos, se notaba que era un sujeto raro. También habían otros disfrazados iguales a él, rodeando a un grupo de personas. El que salió del edificio habló:

El Terrorista: ― ¡De rodillas! ¡YAAAA!― gritó y todos obedecieron.

El Terrorista: ― Mm… ¿No es esto más fácil? ¿No es este su estado natural? La verdad de la que la humanidad no quiere hablar, es que anhelan ser gobernados. La libertad despoja desdichas sus vidas en su búsqueda interminable por el poder… al final, siempre se arrodillarán― de repente, un anciano se puso de pie:

El Anciano: ― Nunca ante hombres como tú.

El Terrorista: ― No hay hombres iguales a mí.

El Anciano: ― Los tiranos siempre van a existir―en eso Kim y Leo se sobresaltaron.

Leo: ― ¡Es mi abuelo!― ¿¡Su abuelo!?

El Terrorista: ― Todos observen al anciano― lo apuntó con un bastón extraño: ― Que sirva de ejemplo― y de la nada se interpuso un hombre vestido de payaso, con un escudo de payaso, el rayo impactó en el terrorista, que cayó al suelo, pero luego se levanto.

* * *

Coulson: ― El Capi no es un payaso.

― Se viste como uno.

Coulson: ― Viste los colores de una Gran Nación.

― ¿Gran Nación? Pufs, por eso todo el mundo los ama.

Coulson: ― El Capi no es eso.

― Si lo siento, olvidé que eras su lame botas número uno.

Coulson: ― No das el genotipo de latino hasta que uno te escucha hablar.

― Primero que nada, es fenotipo no genotipo, tienes que escuchar más a Simmons. Y segundo, el padre de Goes y Kim era argentino nacido en Mendoza y la medre era colombiana nacida en Guainía. Así que soy culturalmente medio latino y medio germano.

Coulson: ― Que mezcla.

― Creo que no hay mejor palabra para describirme.

Coulson: ― ¿Bueno y... entonces?

* * *

Capitán América: ― La última vez que vine a Alemania, un hombre quiso ponerse sobre todos los demás y terminamos en total desacuerdo.

El Terrorista: ― Oh… el soldado, que viene de otro tiempo.

Capitán América: ― Y a ti ya no te queda nada― de alguna parte, una voz femenina sonó desde un altavoz:

― _¡Loki, suelta el arma!_ _―_ en ese momento cortaron la transmisión.

No… no, no por favor ¡NO! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué tú!? ¿¡Por qué yo!? Mí mundo se había quebrado en pedazos, me sentía muy mareado:

Leo: ― ¿Erick? No llores, todo vas a estar bien― ¿Estoy llorando? Si estaba llorando, tampoco podía respirar: ― ¿¡Erick!? ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Kim!

Kim: ― ¡Erick! Erick mírame...― luego todo se volvió negro.

"Estaba cayendo. Me hundía en una profunda obscuridad. Caía, caía y seguía cayendo. Aparecieron tres rostros flotando a mí alrededor; un hombre rubio y de cabello largo, que usaba un casco con alas, me miró con decepción; una mujer me miró con cariño y luego con horror; luego otro hombre, que se parecía al primero pero más viejo, me miró con asco. Sus caras se desvanecieron ¡No! Les grité ¡No me abandonen! Pero se fueron y yo seguí cayendo.

Finalmente el suelo me recibió, frío y despiadado. El dolor me recorrió todo el cuerpo como un latigazo sacándome hasta el último aliento; cuando intenté levantarme no pude, sentía un ardor dentro mi pecho, como si se hubiera prendido fuego, revisé y encontré un agujero del tamaño de mí…

― Tú no tienes corazón― levanté la mirada: ― Yo me encargué de eso― era el hombre viejo, vestía una armadura de batalla, usaba un parche dorado en un ojo. Tenía mi corazón en su mano y sonreía, yo estaba horrorizado. Luego él se fue y de la obscuridad salieron cuatro guerreros, uno de ellos era mujer:

La guerrera: ― Desde que te vi supe que estabas maldito.

― Deberíamos devorar su carne― dijo uno que era muy gordo.

― ¡Ja! Mi amigo, tú te comerías lo que fuera― dijo uno que era rubio.

― Ni sus semejantes lo quisieron― dijo uno con un aspecto asiático.

La Guerrera: ― Engendro de la maldad…debería morir.

― Por favor vasta― sollocé. Entonces apareció el otro, el que tenía el casco alado, su capa roja ondeaba con el viento, llevaba un martillo en la mano.

― ¡Alto!― gritó, y los demás retrocedieron. Me sentí aliviado, el iba a ayudarme ¡El tenía que ayudarme!

El rubio: ― ¡Thor! Amigo, solo estábamos jugando― ¿Ese es Thor? ¿Otra vez estoy en Asgard? ¿Y estos quiénes son?

― Tienes que ayudarme Thor, por favor hermano― un momento pensé… él no es mi hermano, eso no lo dije yo. En ese momento lo entendí, no era yo… pero sentía su dolor.

Él estaba delante de mí, de rodillas, sucio, magullado, con las ropas rotas y llorando como un niño ¡Era un niño! Como yo ¿Loki qué te han hecho?

Thor: ― Cuantas veces tengo que decírselos― sentí el alivio de Loki, su hermano iba a ayudarlo ¡Tenía que ayudarlo!― Este me pertenece a mí― sentí un aguijonazo inyectando veneno en mi corazón.

Loki: ― ¿Thor? ¿Hermano?

Thor: ― ¡Cállate! No eres lo que Padre me prometió― lo sujetó del cuello ¡NO! ¡Suéltalo! Grité, pero no me oían… no pueden verte, no hasta que salga el sol, me dijo una voz en la cabeza.

Despierta, ¡Erick despierta!".

Me desperté. Me zumbaba la cabeza, sentía ganas de vomitar... vomité:

― Tranquilo jovencito, eso te aliviará… qué bueno que respiras― me incorporé.

― ¡Hay gracias a dios!― era Kim, con Leo a su lado, yo estaba en el piso, rodeado de gente que me echaba aire.

Era uno de los paramédicos quien me hablaba: ― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Mejor, ¿Qué pasó?― me alcanzaron un vaso con agua.

Enfermero: ― Bebe despacio…has tenido una reacción alérgica― ¿Será alergia a los sueños?

― ¿Por qué, alergia de qué?

Enfermero: ― Siento decírtelo, pero no vas a poder comer más maní.

― ¿Soy alérgico al maní?

Enfermero: ― Así es― no pude aguantar la risa.

― El helado tenía maní. Hay…adiós maní― respiré profundo.

Enfermero: ―Les recomiendo que tome mucho líquido, si puede evitar los sólidos por un día mejor que mejor, eso le dará tiempo a su garganta para recuperarse y nada de frutos secos hasta que se haga un análisis médico.

Kim: ― Por supuesto. Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias.

Y pasado el susto reanudamos la marcha.

Ya habían reabierto los vuelos. Nadie sabía que había sido del terrorista, o yo de Loki; según algunos lo atraparon y lo encerraron, otros decían que mató a todos los rehenes y luego se suicidó ¿Puedes creerlo? Otra versión era que lo mataron a él, pero la verdad era que cortaron la transmisión y en los noticieros no se hablaba nada; era obvio que alguien había pedido silencio, a mí lo único que me preocupaba era que a Loki no la hubiera pasado nada.


	3. El Bosque de los Encantos

**V El Bosque de los Encantos**

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿Loki? Había gente en peligro esa noche ¿Y a ti te importaba Loki?―

― Suena feo lo sé―

Coulson: ―… ― llamaron a la puerta: ― Adelante― una mujer asiática entró.

― Coulson tienes que venir un momento―

Coulson: ― ¿Es muy necesario Agente May?―

May: ― Vinieron a verte―

Coulson: ― Cierto. Va a tener que disculparme señor Fox―

― No hay problema lo disculpo―

Coulson: ― Vigílalo―

― ¿Vigílalo? ¿No confías en mí?―

Coulson: ― No―

― ¡Auch!― quedé a solas con ella: ― ¿Melinda May, cierto?― no dijo nada: ― ¿No eres de las habladoras verdad?― solo me mira: ― No, no lo eres… eres de las que golpean― sonrió, apenas: ― ¿Cuánto tiempo van a tenerme aquí May?―

May: ― Hasta que tengamos lo que queremos―

―Por lo que yo sé quieren demasiadas cosas, ¿Cómo qué hora es ya?―

May: ― Importa―

― A mí me importa, a menos que su plan sea tenerme aquí hasta que enloquezca―

May: ― Lo dejaremos cuando nos diga lo que queremos―

― ¿Qué es exactamente qué? Aguarda un segundo ¿Cambiaron de estrategia? ¿Eres tú la que me interroga ahora?―

May: ― No yo solo…―

― Ya sé que no, solo te saco conversación― revolea los ojos: ― No te enojes, apiádate de mí, llevo sentado aquí más de 5 horas, se me está borrando la raya y mis muñecas están al rojo vivo… podrías sacarme las esposas ¿No?―

May: ― No lo creo―

― ¡Vamos Phil! Si quisiera escaparme no encontrarías cadenas que me detuvieran. Increíble ¿Dónde ha quedado la confianza en este mundo?―

May: ― Tu tiempo con esa criatura te ha afectado el cerebro―

― Es cierto ¿Pero a ti quien te ha afectado May?― Coulson regresa: ―Tranquila no se lo diré a nadie― Coulson la mira, ella se va.

Coulson: ― ¿Qué le dijiste?―

― ¡Que era una golpeadora!―

Coulson: ― No te conviene molestar a May, encontrará la manera de retribuírtelo―

― Eso quiero, que se ponga interesante―

Coulson: ― Bueno sigamos porque ya será la hora de dormir―

― ¿Ustedes duermen?―

Coulson: ― A veces, sí avanzo lo suficiente contigo puede que pueda irme a descansar igual que tú―

― Por favor, sigamos entonces―

* * *

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Berlín a las 7:45 a.m. No llevábamos muchas maletas, de hecho no llevábamos ninguna maleta, así que salimos en cuanto bajamos del avión y fuimos a tomarnos el autobús. Fueron cuatro horas de viaje más, pero jamás había tenido una vista tan bonita. Atravesamos la ciudad, un collage de edificios nuevos y viejos, luego empezaban a aparecer los fantasmas de un milenario bosque.

Durante el viaje Kim me contó como conoció el pueblo: un profesor de su universidad había contactado unos amigos y le había conseguido un buen trabajo de bioquímica en Alemania, gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones; la oportunidad era única, pero significaba que estaría lejos de su hermano, al final sus amigos la convencieron y luego de juntar pasaje viajó. La universidad de Berlín la designó como ayudante en su laboratorio y se alojó en un pueblito a las afueras de Freiburg, lo que cambiaría su vida para siempre. En cuanto conoció el pueblo se enamoró; se enamoró de la gente, del bosque, de las montañas, de los ríos, del amanecer y el atardecer y de un guarda parques llamado Leonardo Schönz. Decidió que allí quería pasar el resto de su vida, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad regresó por Goes.

Finalmente nos acercábamos al pueblo. El autobús se inclinó y empezó a subir por una pequeña colina, cuando llegó a la cima, pude ver todo el pueblo. Había una docena de casitas de piedras con techos de todos colores, al fondo las ruinas de un castillo, un inmenso pastizal y un bosque montañoso. Era un paisaje medieval sacado de un cuento; sentí que ya podía morirme tranquilo. El chofer paró en la entrada del pueblo; las calles eran demasiado antiguas para que el micro les pasara por encima. Había un arco de piedra en la entrada con algo escrito en varios idiomas, " _Bienvenido al Pueblo de_ _Futhark_ ".

Todo parecía llevar diez siglos en ese lugar, las construcciones eran del estilo colonial. Una talabartería, una confitería con mesas afuera, una tienda con relojes cucos y otros comercios para los turistas, más allá sentías el olor del pan recién horneado, una señora rellenita y pelirroja salió para afuera y saludó. Era un pueblito de poco más de cien habitantes, todos se conocían entre todos. No era una vida de lujos desde el punto de vista económico, pero con ese paisaje del otro lado de tu ventana ¿A quién le importa? La casa de los chicos estaba casi a lo último, separada del resto por un gigantesco campo de verde gramínea, ovejas y caballos pastaban, había una huerta, árboles frutales y un viejo granero a unos metros de la casa, esta tenía grandes ventanas y un caballo alado giraba en lo más alto del techo.

Kim: ― ¡Leo, que Erick se esconda en el granero! ― el tiempo parecía pasar en cámara lenta. De pronto, sentí a alguien acercarse, la puerta se abrió:

― ¡SORPRESA!―grité, Goes se quedó paralizado, luego se desmayó: ― ¿Goes?―

Desayunamos juntos Goes y yo, Kim y Leo se fueron a dormir. Cuando terminamos Goes me enseñó el lugar, desde su cuarto, pasando por el granero, hasta el baño que estaba afuera, me señaló el bosque, dijo que había lobos y que pasaban cosas extrañas. Luego me mostró los caballos, entramos al corral con un cubo de avena:

Goes: ― Ese que viene ahí es Al Capone― era un zaino obscuro: ― Tiene nombre de malo pero es bueno, es del Abuelo… el potro que viene detrás es mío, lo llamé Bandolero porque te revisa los bolsillos― tenía un color caramelo y las crines negras, se acercó a Goes, le mordisqueaba la mano.

― Que gracioso―

Goes: ― Los blancos son Fantasma, Bruma y Ventisca, los más grandes son César y su hermana Duquesa―

― ¡Son ENORMES!―

Goes: ― Es que son de tiro…― dijo mientras los acariciaba: ― Erick―

― ¿Qué?―

Goes: ― Te extrañé―

―…yo también―

Goes: ― ¡Te tengo que mostrarte algo!―

― ¿Qué cosa?― se agarró de los pelos: ― ¿¡Qué!?―

Goes: ― Lo vi anoche―

― ¿A quién?― estábamos saliendo del corral.

Goes: ― ¡A Iron Man!―le brillaron los ojos cuando lo dijo.

― ¿El del traje que vuela?― asintió: ― ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Dónde!?―

Goes: ― En el bosque, lo vi peleando―

― ¿Y tú que hacías en el bosque a la noche?―

Goes: ― Te cuento de camino ¿Sabes montar?―

― Una vez me subí a un poni―

Goes: ― Entonces iremos despacio―

― ¿Ir a dónde?―

Goes: ― Al bosque, puedes usar el caballo del Abuelo―

El sendero por el que cabalgábamos era pequeño, crecían hongos blancos en el suelo, la luz del sol se esforzaba por entrar, se escuchaban algunas aves cantar y el aire era un poco frío. El lugar tenía su encanto, era como si lo conociera. Entramos en un claro:

Goes: ― Ves ese anillo de hogos blancos, el Abuelo dice que lo hacen las hadas cada vez que bailan en la noche…pero por más quieto que me quede nunca puedo verlas―

― Les gusta la música… a las hadas― me miró sorprendido.

Goes: ― Pero si canto se van a ir hasta los pinos― nos reímos.

― ¿No he visto al abuelo?―

Goes: ― Tubo que ir a Berlín, no ha vuelto todavía. En realidad no es mi abuelo, es el de Leo, pero le gusta que lo llamen Abuelo―

― Ah, ¿Anoche viste la televisión?―

Goes: ―No ¿Por qué? ―

― Salió en televisión―

Goes: ― ¿El Abuelo?― asentí: ― Cool―

― No fue nada cool―

Goes: ― Salió haciendo cosas cochinas― dijo en susurros.

― ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¿Por qué dices eso?―

Goes: ― De los adultos nunca se sabe―

― No digas que yo te conté― se abrochó los labios: ―… un terrorista lo tenía de rehén con un grupo de personas― abrió los ojos muy grandes: ― ¡Pero no te preocupes! Él está bien, un hombre vestido con mallas azules los salvó a todos― o eso esperaba.

Goes: ― ¿Tenía un escudo redondo del mismo color que su traje?―

― Sí ¿¡Cómo sabes!?―

Goes: ― ¡Los vi anoche! Peleando junto con Iron Man―

― ¿En serio?―

Goes: ― Estaba siguiendo los rayos―

― ¿Qué rayos?―

Goes: ― Los rayos sin nubes… yo estaba en casa aburrido y escuché relámpagos, así que salí al patio a verlos, pero no había nubes. De repente, escuché el sonido de una turbina pasar por encima de mi cabeza y luego vi un paracaídas; pensé que se trataba de un accidente aéreo, busqué mis binoculares nocturnos que me regaló el abuelo para navidad, una linterna y ensillé a Ventisca―

― ¿Para?―

Goes: ―Para ir a ver, fui a todo galope, siguiendo los relámpagos, pero Ventisca frenó en seco y caí al suelo, algo pasó frente a mí, ¡Era Iron Man!―

― ¡Súper!―

Goes: ― Quise pedirle un autógrafo, pero el señor malévolo me daba mucho miedo, así que me escondí―

― ¿Señor malévolo?―

Goes: ― El que estaba sentado allá arriba― señaló una saliente rocosa: ― Este es el lugar que te quería mostrar― había docenas de árboles destrozados: ― El señor malévolo no paraba de reírse mientras el otro hombre peleaba con Iron Man―

― ¿Otro hombre?―

Goes: ― El que peleaba con un martillo― ¿Thor? Esto no suena bien.

― Goes ¿Cómo era tu "malévolo"?―

Goes: ― Pálido, cabello negro, vestía de verde y negro― tragué saliva: ― Después llegó el del escudo, el del martillo golpeó su escudo con, bueno su martillo y rompieron todos los árboles, yo quedé sordo―

― Que malo―

Goes: ― Si, ¿Quién rompe los árboles?―

― Hm… ¿Qué pasó luego?―

Goes: ― Fui corriendo a mi casa a cambiarme los pantalones―

― ¿En serio?―

Goes: ― Solo no le digas a nadie―de repente se oyó el aullido de un lobo, Goes y yo nos miramos.

― ¿Lobos?―luego otro aullido más, las ramas se agitaron.

Goes: ― El Gran Lobo― dijo con voz fantasmal.

― ¿El Gran Lobo?―

Goes: ― Solo otro cuento del Abuelo, debemos volver― íbamos por el sendero.

― ¿Qué es eso del Gran Lobo?―

Goes: ―El Abuelo cuenta que en este bosque hay un lobo tan grande, que cuando aúlla, los arboles se mecen y el suelo tiembla―

― Creo que el Abuelo me va a caer bien―

Goes: ― Pero el Abuelo está loco, no le creas nada, todavía no he visto ninguna hada ¡Mañana podemos ir a buscarlas!―

― ¿Podemos ir con Jory?―

Goes: ― ¿Quién?―

― Jory, mi amigo―

Goes: ― ¿Y donde vive tu amigo?―

― En ningún lado en realidad―

Goes: ― Pobrecito ¿No tiene casa?―

― Lo traje con migo en la mochila―

Goes: ― ¿Cómo entró en la mochila?―

Esta vez no me había olvidado de Jory, cuando me escondí en el granero la dejé que anduviera en libertad y le pedí que no se alejara demasiado. Salimos a buscarlo, pasó un momento antes de que apareciera.

― Te presento a Jory―

Goes: ― ¡Una serpiente!―

― Sí―

Goes: ― ¿Kim sabe?―

― Todavía no― sonrió.

Goes: ―Entonces estás muerto, porque las odia― miré a Jory.

― ¿A todas?―

Goes: ― A todas―

― ¿Y si me arrodillo, le imploro y le suplico?― Jory lo miro.

Goes: ― Tengo una mejor idea, ni se lo digamos y ya―

― Bueno―

Goes: ― ¿Puedo sostenerlo?― me acerqué a Goes lo suficiente para que Jory se pasara a su hombro, Jory empezó a oler su cuello con la lengua, Goes cerró los ojos: ― ¡ERICK!―

― Solo te huele, le agradas―

Goes: ― Ah―

― Acaríciale en la garganta―

Goes: ― ¿Así?... Eres linda―

― Lindo―

Goes: ― Lindo… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?―

― No me creerías―

Goes: ― Claro que sí―

― Claro que no, te reirás de mi―

Goes: ― No me reiré te lo prometo―

― ¿Lo prometes?―

Goes: ― Por el meñique―

― De acuerdo… Jory salió de un pañuelo―

Goes: ― ¿De un pañuelo dices?―

― Sip y he tenido sueños rarísimos―

Goes: ― ¿Qué sueños?― le conté todo mientras caminábamos hacia la casa, dejamos a Jory libre de nuevo, le conté los sueños, el hospital, lo de la biblioteca: ― ¿Estuviste con el señor malévolo? ¿No te daba miedo él?―

― No, fue amable y divertido conmigo― nos sentamos en el living, Goes prendió la televisión.

Goes: ― Anoche no se veía muy amable―

― Creo que algo raro está pasando―justo cambió de canal: ― ¡Espera! ¡Regrésalo!― Fue cuando pasó lo de Nueva York.

Esa tarde, se libró la batalla por la tierra. Había un gigantesco hoyo en el cielo, monstruos espaciales salían de él, alienígenas disparaban por toda la ciudad, las personas corrían para apartarse del fuego. Ya sabes lo que pasó después.

* * *

Coulson: ― Fue difícil para todos. Pocos saben que estoy vivo―

― Siempre quiso disculparse por lo que te hizo pero nunca supo cómo―

Coulson: ―… ¿En verdad?―

― ¿Lo hubieras perdonado? Está bien, no tienes que responder― tintinee las esposas.

Coulson: ― De acuerdo, pero si intentas algo no te va ir bien―

― Seré un niño bueno― me las sacó, me sobé las muñecas: ― Mira esto, es tu culpa… y lo de mi trabajo también―

Coulson: ― ¿Tu trabajo?―

― ¿Crees que podría volver tranquilo después de que unos matones me llevaran a rastras hasta una camioneta negra?―

Coulson: ― Eso fue algo brusco, lo admito―

― A tus chicos se les olvidó identificase, no son los únicos buscándome ¿Sabes?―

Coulson: ― Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez―

― ¿Sabes cuantas veces he cambiado de vida ya?―

Coulson: ― Podrías trabajar con nosotros―

― Eso te encantaría ¿Verdad?―

Coulson: ― Tienes habilidades únicas y conocimientos aún más sorprendentes y eres una buena persona, por supuesto que te quiero―

― ¡Hay! Me sonrojo― Coulson resopla: ― ¡Jajaja! Si me dices que hora es… puede que acepte tu oferta―

Coulson: ― Son las 3 p.m.―

― ¡Oh no!―

Coulson: ― ¿Qué?―

― Me perdí a Moisés, eso también es tu culpa―

Coulson: ― ¿Quién es Moisés?―

― Una novela brasilera― revoleó los ojos.

Coulson: ― ¿Trabajaras con nosotros entonces?―

― ¿Un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.? Ni loco, esas personas no pueden ni ir al baño en paz―

Coulson: ― Pero me acabas de decir que...―

― "Puede" que no es igual a "lo haré"― se reía.

Coulson: ― De verdad te ha afectado estar con él―

― ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?―

* * *

Pasó casi un año y no se hablaba en voz alta del ataque extraterrestre, la gente tenía miedo y muchas preguntas, pero tenían más miedo de preguntar. Tuve pesadillas por semanas; de ellas solo se enteraba Goes, no quería que Kim, Leo o el Abuelo se preocuparan. Una de esas noches, me despertó:

Goes: ― ¿Estás bien?― asentí, se fue al baño y volvio: ― Ten un poco de agua―

― Gracias― se sentó en la cama con migo.

Goes: ― ¿Qué fue esta vez?―

― Lo mismo… ellos vienen, después me encuentro en el espacio y veo como destruyen la Tierra mientras me quedo sin aire, y luego está él―

Goes: ― ¿El morado?―

― Sí… y Loki también está ahí, se ve tan enojado―

Goes: ― ¿De qué?―

― No sé, él siempre quiere tener el guante ―

Goes: ― ¿Loki quiere tener el guante? ¿Para qué quiere un guante?―

― No, Loki quiere destruirlo― suspiré― Cada vez se siente más real―

Sin querer llegó la mañana, nos habíamos quedado dormidos, me levanté somnoliento y fui al baño a atender el llamado de la naturaleza. En eso escucho un aullido lejano y se me quitaron las ganas. Cuando vuelvo a entrar a la casa Leo se estaba preparando para ir a trabajar y Kim estaba haciéndole el desayuno; esta gente se levantaba bien temprano, yo ya estaba acostumbradado por suerte.

― Buenos días―

Leo: ― ¡Hey! Ya está el agua si te quieres preparar un té―

― Bueno― me alcanzó una taza y me hice un té. En eso entra Kim a la cocina y le acomoda la camisa.

Kim: ― Ahy Leo eres un desastre para vestirte― el hacía muecas y yo me reía: ― Iré a despertar a Goes para que desayune― ella subió por las escaleras.

Desayunamos todos juntos, luego Kim y Leo se fueron en la camioneta a trabajar. Ya había aprendido a montar bastante mejor, aunque se me seguían acalambrando las piernas. Con Goes paseábamos por el bosque cuando los chicos no estaban, recorríamos siempre los senderos y no nos alejábamos más allá del río, pero esa vez fue diferente:

Goes: ― ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo Jory o yo?―

― ¿Por qué tienes que preguntarme eso?―

Goes: ― ¿Entonces soy yo?―

― Yo no dije eso―

Goes: ― Ah, entonces es él―

― ¿Tiene que haber uno?―

Goes: ― Sí, quiero saber quién es mi competencia―

― No es una competencia, es… ¿¡Que es eso!?― Algo se había movido entre la maleza al otro lado del río.

Goes: ― ¿Qué cosa?― se movió muy rápido para distinguir que era.

― No lo sé, pero algo corrió entre los árboles―

Goes: ― ¿Una ardilla tal vez?―

― No, era más grande―

Goes: ― ¿Un lobo?―

― No hay lobos aquí ¿O sí?― nos miramos: ― ¿Vamos a ver?― miró al otro lado con desconfianza.

Goes: ― Bueno, ¿Los caballos corren más rápido que los lobos, cierto?―

― Claro que sí― piqué a Bruma para que cruzara el río, Goes me siguió. Nos adentramos con cuidado, no se veía rastro de nada así que me bajé.

Goes: ― ¡Erick, no te bajes!―

― ¿Por qué? Solo quiero ver si hay veo algo― le di las riendas a Goes y me metí por los arbustos: ― ¡Aquí hay huellas Goes!―

Goes: ― Que bien, ahora vámonos― ya estaba llegando la tarde.

― Son, no sé de que son, está obscuro aquí ¿Trajiste tu teléfono?―

Goes: ― Sí ¿Por qué?―

― Para que alumbres―

Goes: ― No me voy a bajar del caballo―

― ¿Tu anduviste de noche persiguiendo a Iron Man y me vas a decir que tienes miedo ahora?―

Goes: ― En primer lugar si tenía miedo esa noche, pero es de Iron Man de quien estamos hablando y en segundo lugar eso fue del otro lado del río―

― ¿Y qué tiene este lado?―

Goes: ― El abuelo dice que hay monstruos― rebolee los ojos.

― Esta bien quédate en el caballo, yo seguiré las huellas―

Goes: ― ¡Erick!― no le hice caso. Seguí el rastro hasta un rayo de luz.

― Sí son de lobo, como de perro pero más largas―

Goes: ― ¿Contento? Ahora volvamos― y encontré sangre, al principio unas gotas, después manchones.

― ¡Goes, hay sangre!― sentí como los caballos protestaban nerviosos.

Goes: ― Es suficiente, ¡Erick sube al caballo y vámonos!― más allá las huellas cambiaron de forma, se volvieron… "humanas". Los caballos relincharon asustados: ― ¡Bruma! ¡Bruma, ven aquí!― escuché como se alejaba la yegua y como Goes se esforzaba para controlar a Ventisca, pero la curiosidad siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo. Caminé unos 50 metros más; lo que haya sido dueño de las huellas estaba gravemente herido y desesperado.

De repente las huellas se detenían y no seguían hacia ninguna parte, 10 pasos más adelante había un risco de granito que le doblaba la altura al pino más alto de la zona. Me acerqué y encontré la palma de una mano impresa con sangre sobre roca. La luz del sol estaba cayendo y las runas brillaron.


	4. Primeros Hechizos

**VI Primeros Hechizos**

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿Dices que había un grabado mágico en la roca?―

― Sí, era como un acertijo―

Coulson: ― ¿Acertijo? ¿Y que decía el acertijo?―

― En ese momento no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que lengua era―

Coulson: ― Adivino, legua vikinga―

― Más o menos, el problema era que ya había caído la noche y con Goes teníamos que volver antes de que los chicos volvieran del trabajo―

Coulson: ― Imagino que a Kim no les gustaba que salieran de noche―

― Era muy sobreprotectora, pero se tuvo que acostumbrar al espíritu aventurero de su hermano―

Coulson: ― ¿Solo de su hermano? Seguro que tu te portabas como un ángel―

― Para las cosas que me pasaban era un niño muy educado, Goes era el que me empujaba a hacer cosas que tenían una alta probabilidad de salir mal―

Coulson: ― Pero esa vez no―

― Ya te dije que la curiosidad es mi debilidad y esavez me superó―

Coulson: ― ¿Entonces qué, volvieron a su casa?―

― Em... se nos complicó... un poco―

* * *

Seguí la silueta de las runas con los dedos, su luz era cálida como la del sol; por un segundo me había olvidado de la sangre, hasta que volví a ver la mano marcada, era como la de un hombre adulto, la toqué y estaba húmeda.

De repente oí el sonido de pisadas y entré en pánico. No era uno sino varios, cinco al menos; recuerdo el sonido metálico de sus armaduras y escudos, hablaban entre ellos una lengua que no entendía, pero parecía que buscaban algo… o a alguien. Detrás de mí escuché un aleteo que me sorprendió; mi grito los había alertado, se pusieron nerviosos y comenzaron a acercarse por un lado del risco, pude ver entre los pinos que usaban alguna especie de lámpara, me iban a ver. De la nada apareció un cuervo, voló por encima de mi cabeza y fue directo hacia ellos chillando furioso, aproveché la oportunidad y corrí.

Corrí y corrí, corrí como nunca lo había hecho, en un latido ya estaba llegando a la orilla del río, las aguas estaban más rápidas, como si las hubieran apurando, pero tenía tanta adrenalina que me lancé sin pensarlo dos veces. El agua me llegaba casi a las rodillas, estaba helada, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para que no me arrastrara. Entonces se oyó un alarido, luego el metal de espadas chocando y al final el silencio. Yo me frené justo a la mitad del río, sin prestar atención a nada más que lo que se escuchaba allá atrás; tenía la sensación de que me habían abierto el vientre, por un segundo me quedé sin aliento. Un trueno me sacó del shock. Miré y el cielo estaba negro, luego sentí una gota en la frente, inmediatamente después se largo un aguacero. La lluvia se acumulo en una estampida corriente abajo, me atrapó y me arrastró por todo el fondo, magullándome piernas y brazos, me esforcé por salir a respirar, pero los remolinos…

…finalmente pude sacar la cabeza a la superficie, escuchaba al cuervo graznar, lo vi pasar por delante de mí y posarse un instante sobre un troco a la deriva, nadé con toda mi energía hacia él y me sujeté con fuerza. Más adelante se sentían los rápidos, con su trampa de rocas afiladas, tenía que salir del agua ya. Repentinamente el tronco se atasca entre dos rocas, el impacto hizo que perdiera el agarre y la corriente me succionó por debajo, no me solté, pero tampoco podía salir a respirar y de un momento a otro perdí la conciencia.

"Vi un montón de cuervos revoloteando, estaban enojados, ansiosos, con miedo. Luego escuché el grito del cuerno, había empezado la cacería. Los cuervos volaron espantados hacia el bosque, los seguí. Corría tan rápido como podía; él quería arrancarme el corazón, pero no lo podía permitir.

Al frente estaba el río, iba a cruzar el río para ir a casa: _―_ _No, no cruces el río_ _―_ me decía una voz en la cabeza. Yo quería ir a casa, podía ver mi casa del otro lado. Mi casa, la pequeña de madera: ― _No, no cruces el río_ _―_ veía a mi mamá, estaba cocinando pan, sentía el olor del aceite de oliva: ― _No cruces el río_ _―_ mi hermana jugaba con Oso, nuestro perro medio sordo y medio ciego: ― _¡NO CRUCES!_ _―_

De repente, una pared de lanzas azules bajó por el río, se irguieron en lo alto y cayeron sobre mí…"

― ¡Qhes, qhes, qhes!― respiraba de nuevo, me puse a gatas y tosí para sacar el agua de mis pulmones, tenía mucho frío, pero me alivió hundir los dedos en la tierra de nuevo ¿¡…!? Miré el piso ¿Cómo es que estaba a metros del río?

Volví a escuchar a los hombres de las armaduras por detrás. En eso me sujetan de la cintura y me tapan la boca, sentí el metal del traje y me asusté; pataleé con las fuerzas que me quedaban para zafarme, el sujeto se levantó conmigo y se apoyo hacia atrás contra un árbol; aún tiritaba de frío y el corazón se me salía del pecho. Por izquierda y derecha pasaron los hombres dorados, sus armas y escudos iban a juego; un par de lanceros, otro par de arqueros y al quinto parecía que le habían roto el brazo, de su espada chorreaba sangre fresca:

― _Tranquilo, no pueden verte, no hasta que salga el sol_ ― el alivió que sentí en ese momento no puedo explicarlo. Él lo percibió y aflojó el agarre.

― ¡Loki!― me tapó la boca de inmediato.

Loki: ― Sheeet, ver y oír son dos cosas distintas― me volteé y lo abrasé. Él me miró sorprendido y me avergoncé, luego sonrió y se dejó caer en el piso. Noté que respiraba agitado: ― Oye, estas todo tembloroso ¿Tienes frío?― me tocó la frente y agarró mis manos― Estás helado―

― T,t, no―

Loki: ― Si claro― se sacó la capa y me la puso, era pesada y calentita; esta vez no andaba de jeans, sino que traía su armadura, la de New York, hasta tenía puesto su casco y todo; no podía evitar ver de reojo los cuernos: ― ¿Crees que sean muy pretenciosos?―

― Pareces st, st, un alce― soltó una carcajada, luego hizo una mueca de dolor, fue cuando vi la sangre en su estomago, él vio mi cara de espanto.

Loki: ― Estoy bien― respiraba cada vez con más trabajo.

― No, no estás bien― levanté su chaqueta, la herida iba desde la mitad de las costillas hacia abajo y atrás de la espalda; presioné la herida un poco y él gimió de dolor: ― ¿Es de espada?―

Loki: ― Sí, le pusieron veneno de Quimera, para que no sane― dijo con voz débil. Tenía que llevarlo a la casa.

― ¡Goes!― recordé: ― Tengo que ir a buscarlo―

Loki: ―No, él… está del otro lado, yo asusté a los caballos, tu nunca debiste bajarte del caballo Erick― la sangre seguía saliendo, se me estaba yendo.

― Pero lo hice ¡Ahora te quedas aquí y yo voy por ayuda!― me levante, le regresé la capa y me dirigí hacia el río.

Loki: ― No, Erick no vas a poder cruzar el río― apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar: ― Ellos todavía andan por el bosque, Erick… no me dejes― volteé.

― Voy a volver― todavía estaba de noche, el río había aminado la velocidad, pero aún era peligroso. Busqué la parte que me permitiera cruzar, había un lugar donde se ensanchaba, eso debería distribuir su fuerza. Apenas crucé, corrí a buscar a Goes: ― ¡Goes! ¡GOES!― llamé a mi amigo durante no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que lo encontré. No se había movido del lugar de donde empezó todo, estaba allí parado mirando hacia el otro lado con preocupación, hasta que me vio.

Goes: ― ¡ERICK! ¡Te voy a matar!― se me abalanzó, me tumbó al suelo y me zamarreó: ― ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? ¡Dos horas esperando aquí, dos! ¿Y que eran esos ruidos? Creí escuchar gritos ¿Y qué te pasó en la cara y en los brazos? Estás empapado― lo miré con pena, pobre, no me había puesto a pensar en lo que estaría pasando Goes, lo agarré de los hombros.

― Sí, tienes razón, lo merezco. Pero ahora tienes que escucharme― me miró preocupado y asintió: ― ¿Bruma y Ventisca?―

Goes: ― No sé donde esté Bruma, seguro volvió a casa y a Ventisca la até más allá, tiene pánico de acercarse al río ¿Por qué?―

― Porque necesito cruzar el río― abrió los ojos como platos.

Goes: ― Ja, si claro― dijo con ironía― Hay ¿Es enserio?―

― Necesito tu ayuda Goes― entramos al bosque a buscar a Ventisca, en eso vimos a Bruma acercase con la cabeza agachas, me acerqué a ella, la sujeté de las riendas con cariño: ― Sheeet, tranquila linda, todo está bien― la acaricié en la frente: ― Sé que estás asustada, te prometo que no dejaré que te pase nada malo, pero necesito tu ayuda, necesito que cruces el río conmigo tengo un amigo allá que está mal herido y yo no tengo la fuerza para cargarlo― Goes me miró extrañado.

Goes: ― ¿Un amigo?―

― Es el lobo que vimos, está muy mal, no puedo dejarlo así― me subí a la silla.

Goes: ― Bueno nosotros también vamos― estábamos ya del otro lado: ― ¿Es muy grande, el lobo?― me encogí de hombros.

― Maso… trata de hablar bajo―

Goes: ― ¿Por qué?― dijo en susurro.

― Por los cazadores― allí se había quedado Loki, tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía, bajé de un salto y corrí a su lado. Revisé la herida, todavía sangraba: ― Goes necesito algo para cubrir su herida… ¿Goes?― estaba petrificado, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Goes: ― ¡Ese no es un lobo!―

― Sheeet, tranquilo, él no va hacerte daño― negaba con la cabeza: ― Está bien, está bien… necesito que me ayudes―

Goes: ― Bien― se bajo del caballo: ― ¿Qué hago?―

― Necesito algo para cubrir su herida―

Goes: ― Mi campera, cúbrelo con mi campera―

― Tenemos que llevarlo a la casa y esconderlo ahí―

Acostamos a Bruma cerca de Loki y lo amarramos a la silla con fuerza, Goes me tendió la mano y monté con él. Cruzamos el río y cabalgamos por el bosque en silencio, sentía los nervios de mi amigo al igual que los míos. En eso las orejas de ambos caballos se irguieron y nos pusimos alertas todos. Se escuchaban pasos detrás de nosotros y se veían las luces

Goes: ― ¡Erick!― eran ellos.

― Apaga la linterna, apágala― si nos quedábamos, nos verían, si corríamos los alertábamos y si seguíamos podrían seguir las huellas hasta la casa. Solo se me ocurrió una cosa: ― Súbete con Loki― dije en susurros.

Goes: ― ¿¡Qué!?―

― No le temas él, témeles a ellos― ya saben, mejor malo por conocido que bueno por conocer: ― Cabalga en Bruma y espera aquí hasta que no los oigas, luego vete y escóndete con Loki en el granero―

Goes: ― ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Y tú… qué harás?―

― Que me sigan… o eso espero― puso cara de póker: ― Haz lo que te dije, no te muevas hasta que se vayan― piqué a Ventisca y salí al galope por el bosque.

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿Veneno de Quimera? ¿Asgardianos? ¿Loki?― suspiró: ― ¿Cuántos años tenían?―

― Iba a cumplir 12 años y Goes los tenía desde hace poco―

Coulson: ― Y se enfrentaron a ellos ustedes solos―

― Al menos esa noche si―

Coulson: ― ¿Hiciste qué te siguieran?―

― Sí, a poco―

* * *

Hice ruido y llamé su atención, me siguieron cuando vieron el casco de Loki en mi cabeza. Cabalgué deprisa sin una dirección específica, solo los alejaba de la granja. Se movían muy rápido para ir a pie, me costó varios kilómetros perderlos y darle descanso a mi caballo. Aunque conocía bien el bosque, de noche siempre es otra cosa, tenía frío, sueño y ni idea de cómo volver. Las pilas de la linterna comenzaron a fallar.

― ¡Diablos, no!― le di unos golpes y volvió a encender: ― ¿Se te ocurre algo bonita?― Ventisca miró para atrás: ― No podemos volver por allí― le acaricie el cuello, ella empezó a caminar hacia la derecha, después de unos minutos podía escuchar un sonido de agua corriendo y entonces la linterna murió: ― Al menos tú ves mejor de noche― más adelante allí estaba otra vez, el maldito río, ambos contemplamos aquella concurrencia de líquido. El caballo empezó a cruzar y antes de llegar a la otra orilla sonó mi celular, Calvin Harris retumbo por todo el lugar: ― ¿¡Goes!?―

Goes: ― **_¡Erick, sigues vivo!_** ―

― ¡Casi me da un infarto!― ya estaba entre los arboles del otro lado: ― ¿Por qué me llamas?―

Goes: ― **_¿Por qué? ¡Porque ya pasaron tres horas Erick y no volvías!_** ―

― Estoy bien, solo que no se cómo volver, temo que estén ahí y que me sigan hasta la casa ¿Y Loki?―

Goes: ― _**No ha despertado, estaba** **frío** **así que traje frazadas y colchas y le hice una cama en uno de los corrales, de verdad que pesa**_ ―

― ¿Y la herida, te fijaste?―

Goes: ― **_Sí, casi no aguanto el olor, no deja de sangrar… Erick no se qué hacer_** ― dijo sollozando.

― Tranquilo― ya había aprendido algunas cosas sobre el pañuelo, podía usarlo para guardar cualquier cantidad de objetos, si el pañuelo lo cubría, lo desaparecía; otra cosa era su poder curativo, si lo humedecías con agua y lavabas una herida, el pañuelo brillaba y te sanaba: ― En las alforjas de mi silla, la del lado izquierdo está el pañuelo, búscalo―

Goes: ― **_Ya lo tengo_** ―

― Úsalo para lavar la herida con agua y no toques la sangre, está envenenada―

Goes: ― **_Guantes y un balde ¿Qué más?_** ―

― Una vez que lo mojes y lo coloques en la herida el pañuelo va a brillar, no te asustes, eso significa que lo está curando―

Goes: ― **_¡Qué cool!... pero el olor no tanto_** ― pasaron unos minutos: ― **_Funciona ya no sangra más_** ―

― Eso es genial, limpia la sangre que más puedas, revísate que no te hayas manchado, recuerda que está envenenada así que no tires esa agua en cualquier lado… ¿Tú estás bien?―

Goes: ― **_¿Sin contar que estoy cagado de miedo? Bien ¿Cuándo piensas volver?_** ―

― Teniendo en cuenta que murieron las pilas de mi linterna creo que voy a esperar hasta el amanecer―

Goes: ― **_Tengo pilas cargadas por alguno de los bolsillos de mi silla, fíjate_** ―

― Sí, las encontré que alivio― cambié las pilas y pude encender la linterna: ― No puede ser―

Goes: ― **_¿Qué?_** ―

― Otra vez estoy frente al risco― alumbré el grabado: ― Ahora lo puedo leer ¿Pero cómo?― sucedía que con el casco puesto parecía escrito en mi idioma, sin él se transformaba en runas y se apagaban.

Goes: ― **_¿De qué estás hablando Erick?_** ―

― Más temprano cuando seguí las huellas me encontré con esto― le envié una foto.

Goes: ― **_Yo solo veo una pared de roca Erick… ¡Hm!_** ―

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Goes? ¿¡Goes!?― se cortó la llamada.

Apuré a Ventisca y fui directo a casa. Temía que los hubieran encontrado en la granja e imaginé toda clase de cosas; aunque gradecí no topármelos en el bosque, aquello me preocupaba aun más.

Finalmente llegue al campo de la granja, parecía todo normal. Me bajé de la silla y guié a Ventisca de las riendas hasta el frente del granero, la dejé y me acerqué sin hacer ruido. Miré por un hoyo en la madera, no vi a nadie.

― Goes… ¡Goes!― llamé y nadie me respondió. Tragué un poco de saliva, abrí la puerta y entré: ― Goes― fui hasta el final, donde estaba el último establo. Mi amigo estaba dormido, tapado con una frazada y acurrucado junto a él.

Loki: ― Estaba exhausto―

― Creí que, es que el gritó y luego se cortó…―

Loki: ― Se asustó conmigo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando―

― ¿Y cómo hiciste para que se durmiera así?―

Loki: ― Tengo algunos trucos para eso― sonreí, no sé de qué: ― Tú también te ves cansado―

― Siento que me voy a desmayar― señaló su otro lado con la cabeza: ― ¿De verdad?―

Loki: ― Es una oferta de tiempo limitado―

― Un segundo― fui a entrar a Ventisca, le quité todos los arneses y la metí a su corral. Luego me recosté con ellos.

Loki: ― Yo también estoy cansado― cerró sus ojos y no me cuenta cuando cerré los míos.


	5. Adivina Adivinador

**VI Adivina Adivinador**

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿Loki durmiendo en el suelo de un sucio granero?―

― ¡Ey! No era un granero sucio―

Coulson: ― Bueno, es que hacía a Loki más refinado―

― La palabra correcta es elegante―

Coulson: ― ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso?― se rascó la cabeza: ― Fue después de lo de Nueva York, lo dijiste ¿Pero qué Thor no se lo llevó a Asgard?―

― Luego está lo de Londres, entre medio de los elfos oscuros Thor creyó muerto a Loki, así pudo irse―

Coulson: ― ¿Se escapó para venir a la Tierra?―

― Sí―

Coulson: ― Qué peligro―

― Loki no era un peligro―

Coulson: ― Dime eso a mí―

― El no quiso matarte―

Coulson: ― ¿Quiso rascarme la espalda? Se le pasó un poco la mano―

― Intentó herirte, un corte no letal pero suficiente para sacarte del juego― mire el techo y abrí las palmas: ― Pero se le olvidó que los humanos tenemos el corazón del lado izquierdo― Coulson tentado empezó a reírse con fuerza.

Coulson: ― ¿Y él de qué lado lo tiene?― dijo mientras se secaba una lágrima.

― Un poco a la derecha― le señalé.

Coulson: ― Guau… ― miraba la mesa y jugaba con la lapicera: ― ¿Cómo terminó Goes haciendo las paces con Loki?―

* * *

En algún lugar de la granja un gallo cantó. La luz del día estaba entrando al granero, sentí su calidez en el rostro, me estiré y abrí los ojos lentamente. Goes estaba desparramado en el piso, lo patee y se despertó.

Goes: ― ¿Qué, qué pasó?― se enderezó y se refregó los ojos: ― ¿Y Loki?―

Loki: ― Creí que no se despertarían más― Goes se sobresalto, yo sonreí al verlo de pie pero en su cara no compartía mi entusiasmo.

― ¿Qué pasa?―

Loki: ― Me voy―

Goes: ― Puedes quedarte un rato si quieres―

Loki: ― No lo creo…― se dirigió hacia la puerta.

― ¿En serio… así de frío serás?― se dio la vuelta, me miro de arriba abajo.

Loki: ― Adiós Erick― salió del granero.

― ¡Oye!― corrí hacia la puerta, salí afuera y miré para todos lados, ya no lo veía: ― ¡Eres un idiota!― Quería hablar de tantas cosas, hacerle tantas preguntas y él solo se fue..

Goes: ― ¿Y ahora?―

― Sé a dónde se fue― Goes suspiró.

Goes: ― ¿Podemos comer algo al menos? Yo tengo hambre―

Mientras Goes terminaba su desayuno yo preparé las mochilas; puse linternas, baterías extra, una cantimplora, busqué en la habitación de Leo sus cuerdas y elementos de alpinismo. Fuimos hasta el granero.

Goes: ― ¿A dónde quieres ir, al Everest?―

― No, al bosque tonto―

Goes: ― Como que te preparaste para la guerra―

― Anoche querían cazarme y casi me ahogo, yo creo que es poco―

Goes: ― Leo y Kim no vienen hasta mañana― venía con las yeguas.

― ¿No deberíamos dejarlas descansar?―

Goes: ― Las chicas ya lo conocen ¿Para qué traumar más caballos?―

Minutos más tarde cabalgábamos por el bosque.

Goes: ― ¿A dónde vamos?―

― A risco, donde vi las runas―

Goes: ― ¿Las letras con lucecitas de las que me contaste?― asentí: ― ¿Y por qué?― le pase la libreta donde anoté aquella leyenda.

 _"Del sonido de las pisadas de un gato y el aliento de un pez, con el miedo de una fiera y la saliva de un ave, de las raíces de una montaña y de la barba de una mujer, se hicieron aquellas cadenas que a Fenrir van a detener, si encuentras en tu mente algo que las pueda romper, dilo en voz alta y estos muros vas a desparecer_ "

Goes: ― No entiendo mucho que quiere decir―

― Creo que es como un acertijo, que abre alguna especie de pasaje―

Goes: ― ¿¡Cómo el ropero de Narnia!?―

― Más como la entrada secreta a Moria―

Goes: ― Oh… ¡Yo quiero ser Aragorn!―

― Tú eres más como Pippin― puso cara de póker: ― ¡Jajaja!― entramos al claro de los hongos blancos.

Goes: ― ¿Pero una entrada a dónde?―

― Buena pregunta…recuerdas el sueño que te conté―

Goes: ― ¿Cuál de todos?―

― El primero, específicamente la parte de los calabozos―

Goes: ― Esa parte me da miedo ¿Por qué?― levante las cejas: ― ¿¡Crees que son calabozos!? Eso da más miedo todavía―

― En realidad, creo que es un solo calabozo―

Goes: ― Pero en tu sueño Loki estaba encerrado y me parece haberlo visto suelto por ahí―

― Tal vez no era Loki el que estaba encerrado y solo era algo simbólico―

Goes: ― ¿Simbólico?―

― Yo vi este bosque esa noche, esos hogos que pasamos, ese tronco de allí y el rio, mientras más lo pienso más lo recuerdo― Goes paro el caballo.

Goes: ― ¿Tienes visiones Erick?― su pregunta me sorprendió.

― ¿¡Qué!? No― seguí avanzando y él me siguió después.

Goes: ― ¿Y qué hay de la contraseña, se la preguntamos a Loki y ya?―

― Creo que está hecho para que Loki no sepa la respuesta―

Goes: ― ¿Y nosotros si?― ya se podía escuchar el murmullo de las aguas, llegamos a la orilla del rio.

Goes: ― Aquí vamos otra vez― sentía las piedras chapoteando bajo los cascos de los caballos: ― ¿Qué podría haber allí que Loki quiera tanto?―

― Tengo una teoría―

Goes: ― ¿Sí?―

― Según los libros Loki tuvo tres hijos, la Diosa de la Muerte, la Serpiente de Midgard y mi favorito, el Lobo Fenrir―

Goes: ― Vaya nombres―

― Goes… ¿Cuántas veces hemos escuchado ese aullido?―

Goes: ― ¿El lobo gigante del que el abuelo habla siempre?―

― Exacto― llegábamos a la otra orilla.

Goes: ― ¿¡Entonces es real!?― una vez más estaba frente aquella pared de piedra.

― Mira, hay huellas recientes―

Goes: ― ¿Son de Loki... o tal vez de asgardianos?― dijo alarmado.

― Mantén la calma―

Goes: ― No veo ni siquiera un grafiti―

― Creo que brillan solo con la luz del atardecer―

Goes: ― Bien señor de los anillos― me acerqué al risco.

― Creo que la clave del acertijo está en la última frase― puse mi mano en la roca: ― ¿Qué busca en tu cabeza para resolver problemas?― Goes se encogió de hombros: ― Pensamientos― susurré.

Goes: ― Creo que no era esa―

De repente sentí un fuerte piquete en toda la palma, retrocedí adolorido y vi como corrían pequeños hilos rojos por mi mano que quedó impresa con sangre en la roca. Las hojas secas en el piso se levantaron con el viento y las raíces de los arboles empezaron a moverse, trepando por la roca y creciendo como venas con mi sangre. Sujetamos a las yeguas con fuerza intentando calmarlas.

―… _Erick_ ― soplo el viento.

Goes: ― Erick― giré la cabeza, un rostro hecho raíces nos miraba.

― Tranquilo, no dejaré que te pase nada Goes― vi a los ojos de aquel rostro: ― ¿Sabes quién soy?― dije tímido.

― _Eres Erick Fox, hijo de la mentira y de la verdad, el hermano monstruo_ ― sonaba como muchas voces en una, que provenía de todas direcciones.

Goes: ― ¿Cómo sabe?―

― _Probé su sangre… he probado la sangre de todos Goes Doson_ ―

Goes: ― ¡Qué asqueroso y grosero árbol parlanchín!―

― _No soy un árbol_ ―

― ¿Y qué eres?―

― _Soy Gleipnir_ ― ¿La cadena que retiene a Fenrir?: ― _Has venido a quebrantarme, pero soy inquebrantable_ _―_

― Nada lo es―

― _Responde el acertijo o vete de aquí_ ― dijo enojada.

― Ya te lo dije… pensamientos― frunció el seño y gruño. El rostro se desarmo y las raíces forcejearon para abrir la entrada a una cueva.

― No tienes que entrar si no quieres Goes―

Goes: ― Y quedarme con el tronco regañón solo― agarró la mochila y se bajo del caballo.

Dejamos los caballos escondidos en el bosque y entramos con nuestras linternas encendidas. Primero era un túnel de roca desprolijo, pero conforme avanzábamos las paredes se volvían más lisas y trabajadas. Nos topamos con una rustica escalinata, al final había un largo puente sostenido por unas altísimas columnas. Toda la construcción era de una piedra negra y el lugar estaba iluminado por un tenue resplandor rojizo que teñía las paredes e invitaba a irse de allí.

Caminamos por el puente, Goes estaba concertado en el precipicio sin fondo que había a los lados, con aquellas rocas puntiagudas que sobresalían de la obscuridad.

Goes: ― ¿Qué pasa si Fenrir decide devorar a sus libertadores?―

― No creo que haga eso, es el hijo de Loki―

Goes: ― Pero no es Loki y no nos conoce― era un buen punto: ― ¿Si se molestaron tanto para encerarlo debe haber una razón, no crees?―

― No tiene que ser una buena razón ¿Qué tal si solo fue por miedo?―

Goes: ― Si los asgardianos le tienen miedo ¿Por qué nosotros no?―

― Yo no siento miedo―

Goes: ― Yo sí, tengo bastante miedo― dejé de caminar y lo miré.

― Todo va a salir bien, ya verás― estábamos justo a la mitad.

En eso se escucho un crujido, grandes bloques de rocas empezaron a caerse de las paredes y por sus grietas brotaron chorros de lava con tanta presión que casi llegaban hasta el puente. Otro bloque más del tamaño de un colectivo cayó desde arriba sobre el puente a 50 metros de nosotros, el impacto nos tiró hacia atrás. Luego el puente empezó a partirse y cada nuevo pedazo adquirió vida propia; todo se convirtió en un laberinto danzante.

― ¡Corre!―

Los fragmentos de puente comenzaron a separarse, saltamos la primera brecha pero la segunda ya era demasiado para nosotros. El tramo en donde estábamos comenzó a hundirse hacia la piscina de lava.

― ¡Allá mira!― había una saliente en el borde, sequé la cuerda de mi mochila e hice un fuerte nudo, Goes era mejor con el lazo y la pudo enlazar, coloque el grigri: ― ¡Vamos!― me frenó.

Goes: ― ¡No, no puedo!― no había tiempo así que enganché su mosquetón, lo empuje y me lancé tras él: ― ¡Te odio!―

― Sí ya sé, sube― al terminar subir el piso bajo nuestros pies comenzó a inclinarse: ― ¡Sigue corriendo!― nos abalanzamos desesperados hacia la otra orilla, apenas llegamos a sujetarnos del borde. Vi una linterna rodar por el cada vez más empinado suelo, Goes no había podido sujetarse con ambas manos.

Goes: ― ¡Erick!― se le soltaban los dedos de la mano mientras pataleaba con sus pies para tener algo tracción. Me subí rápidamente a lo que antes era el grosor del puente.

― ¡Goes dame la mano!― estiró su brazo y lo sujete, sonrió: ― ¡Bien sube!― se recostó agitado.

Goes: ― ¿Todo va a salir bien?― mire sobre su hombro, una columna se nos venía encima, la sacudida arrojo a Goes hacia atrás y cayó.

― ¡Goes!― mire por el borde: ― ¿¡Loki!?― Goes estaba abrazado a Loki con piernas y brazos, mientras este trepaba enterrando sus dagas en la roca. Cuando llegaron arriba Loki me tomo del brazo.

Loki: ― ¡Cierra los ojos!―

― ¿Qué?―

Un humo verde nos envolvió y por medio segundo me quedé sin aliento. Luego el humo se esfumo igual de rápido, entonces vi que aquel laberinto infernal había quedado atrás. Me sujeté el vientre, sentía como si hubieran puesto todos mis órganos en una coctelera y me los hubieran devuelto batidos, también me zumbaban los oídos.

Loki: ― Te dije que cerraras los ojos… no importa, de todos modos la primera tele-transportación es complicada― lo miré aturdido: ― ¿Estás bien? Sin contar el revoltijo de tripas― sonreí.

― Si― apoye la espalda en el suelo.

Loki: ― ¿Y tú?― asintió Goes todo tembloroso y agitado.

Goes: ―… gracias― Loki le revolvió el pelo.

Loki: ― Vi la entrada abierta y por un segundo pensé que el mismísimo Odín había venido por mí… luego escuché sus caballos― suspiró: ― Y casi se me sale el corazón, este lugar está minado de trampas― Goes me pateó furioso.

― ¿Qué? Pensé que resolver el acertijo era la parte difícil― me senté.

Loki: ― Por cierto ¿Quién lo adivinó?― Goes me señaló automáticamente: ― Llevo siglos intentándolo― dijo enojado: ― ¿Cómo lo hiciste?― nos paramos.

― Te digo luego―

Loki: ― ¿Luego? No, dímelo ahora―

― Cuando salgamos, así tendré algo para que no salgas corriendo― seguí avanzando, Loki se quedó boquiabierto y con el seño fruncido.

Loki: ― ¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!?― dijo caminando a mi lado.

Goes: ― Seguirte y ayudarte a liberar al lobo― dijo entusiasmado, Loki lo miro sorprendido.

Loki: ― Ustedes no son niños normales ¿Cómo saben eso?―

― ¿Qué te encontraríamos aquí o de tu hijo Fenrir?―

Loki: ― Ambas supongo― dijo algo incomodo.

― De los libros, yo también se leer―

Goes: ―…y de los sueños― lo miré.

Loki: ― ¿De qué habla?―

― De nada― agarró mi mochila y tiró de ella hacia atrás al tiempo que se oyó un restallido, alumbre con la linterna y vi unos cristales rojo cerrados como dientes a centímetros de mi cara.

Loki: ― ¿Ya mencioné las trampas?― dijo arqueando una ceja: ― Ponte detrás de mí, tu también Goes… ¿Goes?― miramos detrás nuestro y Goes no estaba.

― ¡Goes!― me tapó la boca.

Loki: ― No grites―

― Pero Goes―

Loki: ― Él está bien, Gleipnir debe haberlo arrastrado por otro túnel―

― ¿¡Y cómo eso está bien!?―

Loki: ― Siento la presencia de tu amigo, lo tengo en mi mente en este momento y le dije que no se mueva que vamos por él―

― ¿Con la mente?―

Loki: ― Sí― me agarró del brazo y comenzó a caminar: ― Mira de niño jugaba en este laberinto, lo conozco no cambia mucho en realidad―

― ¿Cómo qué de niño?―

Loki: ― Bueno antes Asgard lo usaba para guardar tesoros, no como una prisión―

― ¿Gleipnir tiene vida? Pensé que solo era una cadena con un nombre pretencioso―

Loki: ― Todo este lugar es la cadena y sí, tiene vida―

― Genial― dije malhumorado.

Loki: ― Para empezar no debieron venir ¿Qué estabas pensando?―

― Ya te dije queríamos ayudarte―

Loki: ― No necesito ayuda de nadie―

― ¿Quién resolvió el acertijo, ah?― revoleó los ojos.

Loki: ― ¿Y si no hubiera vuelto que le habría pasado a Goes he?― agaché la cabeza: ― Escúchame niño, esto es peligroso solo intento cuidarte―

― ¿Y quién te cuida a ti?― se quedó viéndome, luego sonrió.

De repente el suelo bajo mis pies desapareció, Loki no logró atraparme y caí por un tobogán de piedra hasta que llegué al doloroso suelo, me puse de pie y entonces noté un viento en la nuca, levanté la vista y Fenrir abrió sus ojos que brillaban como dos calderos, eran tres metros de fuego puro. Noté la espada en su boca y cuando me acerqué un poco lanzó un gruñido, se agitó con fuerza intentando zafarse de las enormes cadenas, entonces lo sentí, su miedo.

― Tranquilo Fenrir― me fui acercando hasta que quedé debajo de su hocico, me olfateó.

Fenrir: ― _Humano…_ ― oí en mi mente su voz grave: ― _¿¡Qué quieres!?_ ―

― Vengo a sacarte de aquí― echó las orejas hacia atrás.

Fenrir: ― _¿Qué trampa es esta?_ ― gruñó.

― No es trampa, hasta vine con Loki― me estiré para alcanzar la espada, entonces gruñó y abalanzó su hocico, las cadenas lo frenaron antes de aplastarme: ― Solo quiero sacarte las estúpidas cadenas― dije hecho un bollo.

Fenrir: ― _No se puede niño_ ―

― Solo déjame intentarlo, de verdad no intento hacerte daño―

Fenrir: ― _No… ni yo_ ― cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, me dejó acariciarlo entre me medio de los ojos.

Sujeté la espada y rápidamente la empujé hacia abajo, Fenrir sollozó, tiré de ella y salió dando giros en el aire, terminó clavada a milímetros de mi pie. El lobo ablandaba su mandíbula.

Fenrir: ―… gracias― las palabras ahora salían de su boca, levantó la vista, voltee para ver. Era Loki y traía a Goes con él.

Loki: ― ¿Fenrir?― dijo con sus ojos llorosos mientras se acercaba, Goes caminaba a su sombra: ― Hijo mío…― abrazó la gigante cabeza de lobo.

Fenrir: ― Padre― dijo moviendo su cola.

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿Fenrir es el Dios Lobo, cierto?―

― Sí―

Coulson: ― Loki tuvo hijos bastante aterradores ¿Cuántos son?―

― Cinco hijos―

Coulson: ― La Serpiente, el Lobo y la Muerte…―

― Jormungandr, Fenrir y Hela― lo interrumpí: ― Tienen nombres―

Coulson: ― No quería ofender… ¿Y los otros dos?―

― Prefieren seguir anónimos―

Coulson: ― ¿Qué no había un unicornio con seis patas o algo así?―

― Es un caballo de ocho patas y no es su hijo, eso es otra de las mentiras que inventaron los asgardianos para ensuciarlo―

Coulson: ― ¿Pero si existe?―

― Claro―

La verdad era que Loki lo había criado de potrillo. El animal era raro hasta para los asgardianos, lo consideraban deforme, pensaron sacrificarlo pero Loki se los arrebató. Luego el caballo se convirtió en el más poderoso corcel de los nueve mundos, el único capaz de viajar entre dimensiones más rápido que la luz ¿Y adivinen quien quiso tener ese juguete?

Coulson: ― ¿Thor?―

― Exacto―

Coulson: ― Pensé que era de Odín―

― Odín quería dárselo a Thor pero Fridga apeló por Loki, así que el viejo dictó que ninguno de los dos podría tenerlo―

Coulson: ― ¿Y se lo dejó él?― se enderezó en la silla.

― Ahora ya sabes cómo son los asgardianos―

Coulson: ― ¿Esto es cierto o intentas ponerme en contra de ellos?―

― No quiero ponerte en contra de nadie Phil, mucho menos en contra de Asgard, eso es muy peligroso― me eché hacia atrás en mi silla: ― Yo solo respondo tus preguntas―

Coulson: ― Empiezo a sentirme mal por Loki― hurgó entre sus papeles: ― Si era tan bueno como tú dices ¿Por qué amenazó a la Tierra? Sin contar lo que le hizo a un pueblito en Nuevo México con su Destructor―

― Loki no envió al Destructor―

Coulson: ― ¿Quién fue?― dijo sorprendido.

― Esa es charla para otra ocasión―

Coulson: ― ¿Por qué? Cuéntame ahora―

― **_No, queremos saber cómo rompieron a Gleipnir_** ― se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

Coulson: ― ¿Pero qué…?―

― Esos son Fitz y Simmons, que te apuesto― me paré y agarré el micrófono de la oreja de Phil: ― ¡Auxilio chicos! ¡Coulson quiere interrogarme hasta morir!― me lo arrebató de la mano.

Coulson: ― ¿No que te ibas a comportar?―

― Llevo aquí más de diez horas ¿Cómo no estás arto ya? Debes tener muy buenos cojines, con razón May te los mira tanto―

Coulson: ― ¡Señor Fox!― se puso colorado.

― Presente― se escucharon rizas por el auricular.

Coulson: ― ¿Cómo rompieron a Gleipnir?― dijo mientras se abanicaba.

* * *

Le dimos un minuto, ya sabes después de siglos separados no íbamos a cortarle un abrazo de padre e hijo.

Fenrir: ― ¿Este es tu ejercito?―

Loki: ― Es lo que conseguí― dijo sonriente: ― El que está detrás de mí, es Goes― se corrió para descubrirlo: ― Y este es… ¡Erick!― agarró mis manos y miró mis palmas, me había cortado con el filo de la espada sin darme cuenta.

― Auch― de la nada sacó unas vendas verdes y las enrollo en mi mano.

Loki: ― ¿Y ahora como te sacamos esto?―

Goes: ― ¿Qué tal con esa espada de ahí?― dijo medio tímido.

Loki: ― Buen intento enano― le revolvió el pelo: ― Esas cadenas fueron forjadas por los mejores herreros de los nueve mundos con metal de uru y magia de sangre… no se romperían ni con Mjolnir― bajó la cabeza.

― El acertijo decía que si encontrabas algo que las pudiera romper lo dijeras en voz alta y podrías entrar― me miró pensante.

Loki: ― Vas a tener que compartirme la respuesta―

― Ya lo sé… ahora no tendré con que retenerte―

Loki: ― No me voy a ir a ningún lado, te lo debo Erick―

― Pensamientos, la respuesta es pensamientos―

Fenrir: ― ¿Pensamientos? ¿Cómo se supone que eso sirva?―

Loki: ― No lo sé, la mente es algo poderoso― mire la espada en el suelo.

― La espada―

Loki: ― Es una espada vieja―

― Que dios tan tonto ¿Cómo se llama la espada?―

Loki: ―… no es cierto― la tomó: ― _Thoughts,_ es pensamiento― blandió la espada con ambas manos, la alzó sobre su cabeza y la azotó contra la cadena. La espada se rompió en pedazos.

Goes: ― No funciono―

Loki lo miró sonriente, extendió los brazos asiendo signos con sus dedos. Los fragmentos de la espada se cubrieron de una luz verde y empezaron a moverse a placer de Loki. Los colocó uno por uno en las ranuras que tenían los grilletes alrededor del cuerpo de Fenrir.

― Son llaves ¿Cierto?― asintió.

Loki: ― Ahora quiero que salgan de esta plataforma―

― ¿Qué, por qué?― frunció el seño con un mueca.

Loki: ― Solo hagan lo que les digo― obedecimos.

En cuanto le dio vuelta a las llaves, las cadenas se agrietaron y estallaron con una explosión luminosa, con Goes nos cubrimos instintivamente. Toda la cueva tembló y la plataforma empezó a desmoronarse al igual que todo el lugar. Cuando alzamos la vista ya teníamos a Loki encima, nos sujetó de la ropa y nos aventó sobre el lomo de Fenrir. Luego no recuerdo como salimos de allí, solo que por poco no lo hacemos. Goes y yo respirábamos agitados.

Goes: ― Nos olvidamos de las cuerdas de Leo― me miró y empezamos a reír.

Loki: ― Ustedes son unos dementes― pude sentir en él una especie de felicidad que no sabía cómo expresar: ― Niños…―

― ¿Qué?― dijimos al unísono.

Loki: ― Gracias, de verdad gracias―

Fenrir: ― Yo también estaré agradecido por siempre― abracé al lobo intentando rodear su cuello con mis brazos. Fenrir miro a Loki.

Loki: ― Así es él… un parasito que no se quita― Goes rió y lo golpee. Fenrir se agachó para que pudiéramos bajar, Loki nos ayudó: ― Erick, se que dije que no me iría pero…―

― No― me zafé de él.

Loki: ― Erick― dijo lamentándose.

― Me lo prometiste― resopló: ― ¿Solo por esta noche?― se peinó el cabello hacia atrás.

Loki: ― De acuerdo, solo por esta noche― sonreí.

Fuimos por los caballos, se asustaron al ver a un lobo gigante pero les duró poco. Goes y yo montamos, Loki y Fenrir nos seguía caminando.

Goes: ― ¿Por qué tu hijo es un lobo y tu no?― Loki rió.

Loki: ― Bueno como te lo explico― se rascó la cabeza: ― Es como el súper poder de Fenrir―

― ¿Ser lobo?―

Fenrir: ― Antes podía transformarme cuando yo quisiera―

Goes: ― ¿Te conviertes en luna llena?―

― No es un hombre lobo Goes―

Loki: ― En realidad no está tan lejos, la diferencia es que no es un hombre es un dios y no le hace falta ninguna luna―

Fenrir: ― Antes―

― ¿Y ahora?―

Loki: ― Son temas delicados―

Goes: ― ¿Y qué son los dioses?― cruzábamos el río.

Loki: ― Somos de todo un poco― Goes lo miró curioso: ― Bichos raros a los que se pueden invocar―

― ¿Invocar?―

Loki: ― Pedir fuerza, protección, guía y que se yo―

Goes: ― ¿Cómo rezar?―

Loki: ― Es lo mismo―

Goes: ― ¿Y si… te pido un diez para un examen?―

Loki: ― Te traigo los libros―

Goes: ― La cosa era no tener que estudiar― me reí.

― Loki― me miró: ― ¿Por qué nos...?―

Loki: ― ¿Ataqué su planeta?― asentí, él suspiró: ― Podemos hablar de otra cosa ahora―

Goes: ― ¿Cuántos años tienes? Erick dice que eres re viejo―

― Antiguo dije, no viejo―

Loki: ― Adivina― pasamos por el claro de los hongos.

Goes: ― ¿Cien?― eso hizo reír a Loki.

Loki: ― Estás frío―

Goes: ― ¿Más viejo?― asintió: ― ¿Doscientos?―

Loki: ― Frío― Goes me miró: ― Sin ayuda, Erick sabe demasiadas cosas de mí para mi gusto―

Goes: ― ¿Cuánto pesas?―

Loki: ― Adivina―

Goes: ― Oye no se vale, yo te hago las preguntas―

Loki: ― Hagamos algo, si adivinas cuantos años tengo, cuanto peso y no se…mi color favorito, te doy un premio ¿Qué dices?―

Goes: ― ¿Lo puedo pensar?―

Loki: ― Tienes hasta la noche antes de que me valla―

Goes: ― Trato hecho― estrecharon la mano.

― ¿Por qué te querías ir con tanta prisa ahora? ¿Qué ibas a hacer?―

Loki: ― ¿¡Acaso no puedes hacer preguntas normales como las de tu amigo!? ¿Qué eres, un .E.L.D en miniatura?―

― No, solo quiero saber―

Loki: ― Solo eres un pequeño humano, hay cosas que no entenderías y es peligroso que sepas tanto― me retó.

― Esto es peligroso, aquello es peligroso ¡Todo es peligroso!― me miró con el seño fruncido, esta vez sí quería mostrar su enojo: ― No me asustas Loki― juntó su dedo pulgar e índice y dio un pequeño golpe debajo de mi estribo derecho, tirándome por el otro lado del caballo.

Loki: ― Pues debería― lo miré enojado.

― Que patán eres― me sacudí y me volví a subir al caballo.

Fenrir: ― Padre… arriesgaron sus vidas para ayudarnos―

Loki: ― ¡Exactamente por eso! Ni si quiera saben que arriesgaron―

― Yo pensé que…―

Loki: ― ¿¡Qué, qué éramos amigos!? El Dios de la Maldad no tiene amigos niño― fruncí el seño y corté su camino con mi caballo.

― No eres el Dios de la Maldad― aclaré: ― Eres el Dios del Engaño y estás mintiendo, si somos amigos― se quedó boquiabierto.

Fenrir: ― Vaya, vaya, ahora sé porque le agradas tanto a mi padre―

Goes: ― ¿Yo también puedo ser su amigo?― Loki lo miró serio.

Fenrir: ― Ya eres su amigo, solo le cuesta admitirlo―

Loki: ― Cállate Fenrir― llagamos al final del bosque, podía verse nuestra granja.

Fenrir: ― No saldré a un lugar tan al descubierto― se sentó.

Goes: ― Pero no hay nadie en casa ahora―

― Además el pueblo está muy lejos para que te vea alguien―

Fenrir: ― ¿Y qué, entro por la puerta?―

Loki: ― ¿Cuál es tu plan al traerme a tu casa Erick?―

― Ofrecerte un poco de hospitalidad―

Fenrir: ― Yo te esperaré en este bosque padre―

Loki: ― No me arriesgaré a eso... Goes y tú vayan yendo―

― ¿Te irás?―

Loki: ― ¡Por el amor de…! No Erick, no―

― ¿No me mientes?―

Loki: ― ¿Tú muerdes y no sueltas verdad?―

Goes: ― Ni con agua fría― me miró a los ojos.

Loki: ― Yo también tengo preguntas para ti, así que….― colocó su dedo anular sobre su pecho: ― Te juro que en minutos llamaré a tu puerta y que me quedaré hasta la noche como te prometí― dijo mientras dibujaba un símbolo.

Sin decir nada más me dirigí a la casa, Goes me siguió. Desmontamos y soltamos a Bruma y a Ventisca en el campo. Subimos las escaleras del pórtico y entramos a la casa. Primero había un pequeño pasillo con fotografías familiares y un perchero, después estaba el living con un viejo sillón floreado y dos más pequeños color bordó y mostaza, también había una mesa ratonera y otros muebles de época, desde allí se veían las escaleras y la cocina, donde estaba el comedor y la puerta trasera. Nos sentamos en el sillón cansados.

Goes: ― Que rara manera de hacer promesas tiene―

― Sí―

Goes: ― Deberíamos convertir la casa en un hotel, uno para monstruos mágicos― yo estaba mirando la puerta: ― No te preocupes, vendrá―

― Es Loki, nunca se sabe―

Goes: ― Pero te quiere, se nota―

― Y a ti― negó con la cabeza.

Goes: ― Le agrado y claro soy guapísimo, pero contigo se siente bien―

― ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?―

Goes: ― Yo no tengo poderes como tú, pero se de sentimientos―

― No tengo poderes―

Goes: ― Claro que sí― negué con la cabeza: ― Tener visiones y ser súper listo cuentan como poderes, yo leo los comics―

― No tengo visiones, ni soy súper listo―

Goes: ― A mí no me engañas te conozco araña―

― Ya basta― en eso escuchamos que golpearon la puerta. Ambos saltamos del sillón. Fui a abrir la puerta, era Loki y me sonrió.

Loki: ― Viste te dije que…―

― _Yo abro_ ― escuché una voz familiar, era el Abuelo que salía de la cocina con una tasita de té, sin pensar cerré la puerta.

Goes: ― ¡Abuelito!― gritó al teclearlo: ― ¿Ya te he dicho cuanto te quiero?― le dijo ya en el piso, empapados con té.

Abuelo: ― ¿Pero de dónde sacan tanta energía?― dijo mientras se paraban: ― ¿Quién era?―

― Nadie―

Abuelo: ― Oí la puerta, no estoy tan jodido todavía―

Goes: ― Te amo abuelo― lo abrazó.

Abuelo: ― ¡Quítate Goes o voy a golpearte con la taza!―

Goes: ― Pero tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte― lo corrió de la oreja: ― ¡Auch, Auch!―

Abuelo: ― Erick tu también quieres quedarte sin orejas―

― No señor, me gustan mucho― me hice a un lado esperando lo mejor.

Abuelo: ― Espero que no hayan encargado nada por su Intranet ese― abrió la puerta: ― ¡No puede ser! Mi pesadilla hecha realidad―

Nos asomamos a la puerta, vimos una caja grande de cartón con hoyos circulares a los lados y un vistoso moño verde. Goes y yo nos miramos.

Abuelo: ― Es un maldito paquete― se agachó para recoger el sobre que estaba encima de la caja: ― Para los niños, de L.L.― leyó: ― ¿Saben de quién es?― me dio el sobre.

― No―

Goes: ― Ni idea― saqué la carta y se la mostré a Goes, _"Un trato es un trato"_ , entonces el abuelo pateó la caja y se escuchó un lloriqueo. Abrí la caja.

― Goes…― se asomó, el abuelo también. Había un cachorro negro y peludo adentro, con un collar verde y dorado.

Goes: ― ¡Un perrito!― el abuelo le dio un cachetón en la nuca.

Abuelo: ― Es un lobezno inútil― alzó al cachorro en brazos y sujetó la placa dorada en su collar, esforzó la vista: ― ¿Fenrir?―

Goes: ― ¿Qué es eso?― me encogí de hombros.

― No lo sé―

Abuelo: ― ¡Basta! No se hagan los imbéciles, ya sé que pasa aquí… quisieron un lobo como el de la historia― lo dejó en el suelo.

Goes: ― Nos atrapaste―

― Es que usted nos inspira siempre abuelo―

Abuelo: ― ¿Cómo carajo consiguieron uno? No me importa, necesitarán suerte para que tu hermana les deje conservarlo― se dirigió hacia la puerta y se puso su abrigo: ― Yo que ustedes lo escondo hasta pensar en algo mejor, iré a comprar más té― cerró la puerta tras él.

― ¿Un perrito?―

Goes: ― Quería disimular― miramos al lobito que estaba sentado frente a nosotros.

― ¿Fenrir?― me miró.

Goes: ― ¿Por qué eres tan lindo ahora?― dijo mientras acercaba su mano para acariciarlo, el cachorro le lanzó un tarascón: ― ¡Auch!― retrocedió.

Fenrir: ― ¡No me vean así!― su voz había cambiado, era como la de un niño, con Goes nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

Loki: ― ¿No hay nadie en casa?― nos volteamos sorprendidos: ― Y por cierto, es feo que te cierren la puerta en la cara― rodeó el sillón y se puso frente a mí, apenas le llegaba a la cintura.

― ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?―

Goes: ― Yo te hago una mejor pregunta ¿Cómo entraste?―

Loki: ― Por la otra puerta, escuché algo de un té y entré―

― ¿Té? ¿Quieres tomar algo?― lo pensó.

Loki: ― Puede ser―

Le ofrecimos asiento a ambos. Le preparé una taza de café caliente a Loki y serví jugo de naranjas para nosotros. Goes puso los panques, la mermelada y el queso en la mesa. Loki olió el café y luego probó un sorbo.

Loki: ― Mm, esto es…― tomó más: ― Delicioso ¿Qué es?―

― Café con dos de azúcar― Goes le ofreció panqués con dulce y queso.

Goes: ― ¿Qué quieres tu Fenrir?―

Fenrir: ― Un jabalí―

Goes: ― Mm… tenemos estofado de carne― lo calentó en el microondas y se lo sirvió. Fenrir se lo comió con mucha energía.

Loki: ― ¡Fenrir, más modales!―

― Tiene hambre, ambos― lo tomé de la mano y la retiró: ― Loki…―

Loki: ― Si tengo hambre… hace cinco años que no como algo―

Fenrir: ― Y yo hace siglos― Goes se quedó boquiabierto.

Goes: ― ¿Quieren que les prepare unos sándwiches?― dijo con pena, Loki lo miró cabizbajo y asintió.

Luego de comer invitamos a los dioses a subir a nuestra habitación, Fenrir saltó directo a la cama de Goes y se recostó, Loki se quedó en la puerta un poco retraído, le di empujones para hacerlo entrar, el se reía de mí. Le ofrecí el pufs de Iron Man.

Loki: ― ¿Es una broma? Ya que― se sentó. Miró con curiosidad cada objeto y señaló el pequeño librero: ― ¿Esa es tu colección privada?―

― No es tan privada―

Loki: ― Cuando pueda te traeré otros…― miró el reloj en la pared, marcaban las diez de la noche: ― Imagino que tienen preguntas―

― Sí― me apresuré a decir.

Loki: ― Bueno, yo también… ¿Qué hacían en el bosque anoche?―

Goes: ― Siempre cabalgamos en ese bosque―

Loki: ― ¿De noche?―

Goes: ― Eso fue culpa de Erick, le dije que no había que ir más allá del río, todo se puso re loco después―

Loki: ― La próxima vez que Erick no te haga caso, lo golpeas con una roca en la cabeza― Goes rió.

― Pero salvamos tu arrogante trasero ¿O no?― levantó una ceja.

Loki: ― En primer lugar no digas trasero y en segundo tú eres bastante arrogante también― hubo silencio.

Goes: ― ¿Eres un mago?―

Loki: ― El término correcto es hechicero― se inclinó hacia él: ― Es algo muy divertido― sonrió: ― ¿Recuerdas la noche que viste a Iron Man?― se paró y caminó hacia Goes: ― Yo te hice caer del caballo para que Stark y mi hermano no te atropellaran― se sentó en la cama junto a él.

Goes: ― ¿Sabías que estaba ahí?― dijo sorprendido, Loki asintió.

― Él te llamó señor Malévolo― Loki rió a carcajadas, Goes se puso rojo.

Loki: ― Te debo el autógrafo de Stark― Loki le rascó la cabeza.

Goes: ― ¿Thor es tu hermano?―

Loki: ― Por desgracia sí―

Goes: ― ¡Pues es un bruto! Rompió muchos árboles―

Loki: ― Lo describiste a la perfección, bruto― se recostó hacia atrás en la cama, suspiró: ― ¿Cómo es que el niño de la biblioteca y el niño del bosque viven juntos?―

Goes: ― Erick se mudó conmigo justo después de esa noche―

Loki: ― Extraña coincidencia…y viven con su abuelo ¿O escuché mal?―

― Sí, pero no es nuestro abuelo, le gusta que lo llamemos así―

Loki: ― ¿Son ustedes dos, el abuelo y tu hermana?―

Goes: ― Y su novio Leo… ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una hermana?―

Loki: ― No sabía, yo hablaba de la hermana de Erick―

―…no hay tal hermana, ya no― Loki se incorporó: ― Goes es mi familia ahora―

Loki: ― Erick yo pensé…―

― ¿Sabes lo qué es un orfanato?― asintió: ― Ahí conocí a Goes―

Loki: ― ¿Ambos son huérfanos?―

Fenrir: ― Padre―

― Está bien―

Goes: ― Aquí estamos bien, lo único malo que parece haber una plaga de criaturas místicas― Loki se rió: ― Mil, doscientos y el verde―

― ¿Qué?―

Goes: ― Tu edad, peso y color favorito―

Loki: ― Ah… ¿Esa es tu respuesta final?―

Goes: ― Sí―

Loki: ― Dos no una sí, tengo 1223 años y peso 275 kilos― Goes protestó: ― Sin embargo estuviste cerca y como te debo algunos favores, lo tomaré como correcto― Loki hizo un gesto con los dedos y apareció en su mano la espada, se la ofreció a Goes por la empuñadura.

Goes: ― ¿Para mí?― le pasó en sus manos.

Fenrir: ― El dios asgardiano de la Guerra ya no la puede usar más―

Goes: ― Pero se había hecho pedazos―

Loki: ― Un poquito de magia pegajosa y quedó como nueva―

Goes: ― Súper cool― la guardó debajo de su cama.

Loki: ― Fenrir se quedará con ustedes― lo miramos sorprendido.

Fenrir: ― Solo si quieren claro―

Loki: ― El collar es un amuleto que le da la apariencia de un lobo midgardiano y crecerá como uno de ellos, pero si le sacan el collar…―

Fenrir: ― Volveré a ser el lobo gigante―

― No es que me moleste pero ¿Por qué?―

Loki: ― Me iría tranquilo sabiendo que estarán protegidos y así no arrastraré a Fenrir conmigo―

Goes: ― Solo hay que convencer a mi hermana de eso―

Loki: ― No pueden andar contándolo, para el resto del mundo es un lobo ordinario ¿Sí?― asentimos: ― Ya es hora de que se duerman―

― Un rato más―

Goes: ― ¿Quién dice que tenemos que dormirnos?― agarró a Goes de la pierna y lo levantó.

Loki: ― Yo lo digo― lo bajó con la cabeza en la almohada. Primero nos lavamos los dientes y nos pusimos los pijamas. Empujamos las dos camas para hacer una sola y nos acostamos: ― Ustedes sí que son raros― Loki agarró la sabana y nos tapó, Fenrir saltó encima y se acurrucó en medio.

― ¿Te irás ahora?― se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Loki: ― Esperaré a que se duerman―

― Entonces no me dormiré― empezó a acariciar mi cabello y bostecé.

Loki: ― Descansa Erick― mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y me quedé dormido.


	6. Amanecer en un Hogar

**VIII Amanecer en un Hogar**

Coulson: - Haremos lo siguiente― se puso serio: - Abriré esa puerta y dejaré salir a tomar aire―

\- ¡Ya era hora! -

Coulson: - Pero si intentas escapar usaré todo el sedante en el almacén de SHIELD contigo―

\- Te prometo que no será necesario tal desperdicio- se abrió la puerta y un agente entró con un pequeño portafolio.

\- Hola Fitz ¿Cómo estás? -

Fitz: - Bien, gracias― puso el maletín sobre la mesa y sacó un sofisticado brazalete.

\- Eso es para mí supongo― le extendí mi brazo.

Fitz: - Lo lamento Erick― Jory bufó cuando me lo puse, lo calme con una mirada: - Tiene un rastreador y te dará una descarga si pones un pie fuera de la base―

\- Es bueno saberlo―

Coulson: - ¿Ahora quisieras acompañar al agente Fitz? -

\- Mi madre solía preguntarme ¿Quieres lavar los platos? Como si pudiera negarme-

Caminaba con Fitz por la base, el edificio fue construido con sólidos ladrillos, veía a muchos agentes pasar y a otros concentrados en sus tareas, todos volteaban para ver a la serpiente jade con patas, incluso Fitz ojeaba a Jory lleno de curiosidad.

\- ¿Quieres tocarlo? - Se quedó pasmado: - Adelante, no te morderá, te lo puedo jurar―

Fitz: - No gracias... siento como si estuviera examinando― Jory siseó.

\- Le agradas―

Fitz: - ¿Hablas serpientes o qué? - dijo irónico.

\- Lo más cercano que llego a eso es dragonés, es algo más telepático―

Fitz: - ¿Jory tiene telepatía? -

\- Y muchas lenguas además―

Fitz: - ¿Habla? -

\- ¿Quieres escucharlo tú mismo? -

Fitz: - Eso sería asombroso y raro―

\- Solo conversa con él―

Fitz: - Me siento estúpido- giramos por otro pasillo quedando solos.

Jory: - Por el contrario, pareces un humano brillante―

Terminamos frente al laboratorio, las paredes de acrílico dejaban ver el equipamiento de ciencia ficción. Yemma estaba pegada al microscopio y volteó a vernos.

Yemma: - Hola, Erick― se acercó: - ¿Qué le sucede a un Fitz? -

Fitz: - Habla― balbuceo.

Yemma: - ¿Qué? -

Fitz: - Él habla― señaló a la serpiente.

Yemma: - Oh―

Jory: - No pareces sorprendida-

Yemma: - Después de ser tragada por dos portales Kree tengo la mente más abierta-

\- ¿En qué trabajan ahora? - dije agarrando un guante metálico.

Fitz: - Estoy mejorando los guantes de Deisy―

\- ¿Dónde está ella? Me debe una apuesta- me senté en una silla.

Yemma: - En una misión con Mack― me miró pensativa: - ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?-

\- Tus peticiones simpre implican agujas- dije rencoroso.

Yemma: - Solo una muestra de sangre― suplicó.

\- Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado el tema de las agujas―

Yemma: - Yo hablaba de Jory―

\- Oh ...- miré a Jory: - ¿Y para qué la quieren?-

Yemma: - Oh no es solo para mi, quiero mapear el ADN de un semidios―

Jory: - Sí, no puede ser tan malo-

\- Como quieras- se pasó al hombro de Yemma y ambos se alejaron.

Fitz: - Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, me salvaste la vida ese día―

\- Me alegra mucho haber podido―

Fitz: - Recuerdo que te temiamos―

\- Era ridículo, sin ofender―

Fitz: - Coulson dijo que eras agresivo―

\- Tengo muchas cosas para decir de Coulson- dije sentandome en un sofá: - Pero me las voy a guardar-

Fitz: - Hablas de él con mucho cariño- lo miré arqueando una ceja: - Bueno, escuchamos un poco si- se sentó a mi lado: - Parece que mostraba su lado bueno contigo-

\- No solo conmigo, para aquellos que le daban una oportunidad-

Fizt: - Te creo- suspiró: - Debió ser divertido ser amigo del Dios de las Travesuras-

\- No te imaginas cuanto- se quedó mirando: - ¿Quieres que te sia contando verdad?- se encogió de hombros: - Pues grabalo porque no lo repetiré para Coulson-

* * *

El gallo rojo cantó con energía. Abrí los ojos un poco y encontré a un Loki acostado a mis pies, me reí al verlo dormido con sus piernas sobresaliendo de la cama y volví a cerrar los ojos otro rato.

De pronto siento que me tironean del pie y me incorporé deprisa. El abuelo estaba en la habitación con un enorme rifle en sus manos y el extremo peligroso descansaba en la frente de Loki. Goes estaba despierto y Fenrir le gruñía al abuelo.

Abuelo: - ¿Qué haces en mi casa? - dijo sin expresión en su voz.

Va: - ¿Desde cuándo tienes un arma abuelo? -

Abuelo: - Cállate, salgan de aquí― negué con la cabeza: - ¿No? -

Loki: - Háganle caso― con Goes nos pusimos a un lado de la habitación: - No vas a lastimarme con eso―

Abuelo: - Eso voy a comprobarlo yo― dijo sacándole el seguro al arma: - ¿¡A qué viniste!? -

\- Yo lo invité abuelo―

Abuelo: - ¿¡Qué !? ¿Por qué? -

\- Es mi amigo― Loki se puso de pie.

Loki: - No quise lastimarlo esa noche y no lo haré ahora―

Abuelo: - Ah te acierdas de mí-

Loki: - Eres el viejo obstinado que me desafió… te juro que sabía que no te iba a dar, quería asustarlos solamente―

Abuelo: - Lo sé―

Loki: - ¿Lo sabías? - dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Abuelo: ― Pero nadie entra en mi casa sin mi permiso― entonces el abuelo apuntó justo en el ingle de Loki y jaló del gatillo. Goes y yo nos cubrimos al escuchar el estruendo: - De rodillas― dijo bajando el arma.

Loki: - ... esa fue buena― dijo adolorido en el suelo tapandose la entrepierna

Goes: - ¿¡Abuelo por qué hiciste eso!?-

Abuelo: - ¿Estamos bien? - le extendió la mano a Loki.

Loki: - Supongo que sí- se puso de pie: - ¡Demonios!-

Abuelo: - ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?-

Loki: - Me llamo Loki y no soy ningún muchacho― el abuelo se quedó pensativo.

Abuelo: - Acompáñame, te daré algo de ropa―

Loki: - ¿Ropa? -

Abuelo: - Esa está rota― Loki se miró avergonzado.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar el abuelo y el Loki estaban en la cocina tomando café. Loki se había puesto una remera de Hard Rock y unos jeans de Leo pero conserva sus botas negras de cuero.

Abuelo: - Su amigo ya me contó todo― dijo con tono severo mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué le contaste?-

Loki: - Todo lo que tenía que saber sobre sus actividades poco seguras―

\- Eres un soplón―

Loki: - Me ofreció un café- se encogió de hombros: - Me siento más tranquilo su un adulto suyo lo sabe-

Abuelo: - Hiciste bien… espera que le diga a tu hermana―

Goes: - ¡Me va a matar! - se agarró la cabeza.

Loki: - ¿Tanto miedo causa esa mujer?-

Goes: - Si el abuelo te disparó en los bajos espera a ver qué haría ella―

Abuelo: - Es la jefa de la casa―

El desayuno se había vuelto silencioso. Podía sentir una ansiedad e inquietud en Loki y al parecer el Abuelo también.

Abuelo: - ¿Qué tienes hijo? - Loki lo miró.

Loki: - ¿Es a mí? -

Abuelo: -… te noto preocupado―

Loki: - Estoy bien―

Abuelo: - Soy viejo pero no estúpido―

Loki: - Es complicado― Loki bajó la mirada y forzó una sonrisa

Abuelo: - Haz un intento― le negó con la cabeza: - Eres bastante desconfiado hijo―

Loki: - No se trata de confianza―

Abuelo: - Puedes quedarte si eso quieres- Loki se puso tenso y se rió sarcastico.

Loki: - De hecho tengo que irme ya― se levantó.

Abuelo: - Siéntate hijo-

Loki: - ¡No vuelvas a llamarme hijo otra vez! - gritó golpeando la mano contra la mesa, Goes se hechó hacia atrás nervioso.

Abuelo: - No me vas a asustar con berrinches, no hay mucho que haga en estos días ... excepto cuando suben los impuestos― Loki retiró su mano lentamente y observó el daño en la madera bajo su puño y se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos.

Loki: - Yo ... no sé porque hice eso : - Lo siento, en verdad lo siento―

Abuelo: - Está bien estar asustado, y no te atrevas a negarlo―

Loki: - Se lo pagaré-

Abuelo: - Y la pagarás, eventualmente-

Loki: - Me voy ahora- dijo viendome mintras se alejaba: - Lo siento Erick- se fundió con las sombras y desapareció. El Abuelo se paró y fue por su abrigo.

Abuelo: - Iré al almacén a comprar más té-

Nos quedamos solos otra vez. Terminamos el desayuno en silencio y subimos a ordenar nuestra habitación, entonces nos dimos cuenta de que Loki se había dejado sus cosas, así que limpiamos y doblamos su traje para esconderlo en el granero. Tiene que volver por sus cosas, me decía a mi mismo.

Salimos alimentar a los caballos y hacer otras labores de la granja. Fenrir nos seguía y miraba curioso nuetro trabajo.

Goes: - Como que se volvió loco tu amigo- lo miré ofendido: - Es la verdad-

\- Supongo que no sabe que hacer cuando lo tratan bien-

Goes: - Ya tenías que defenderlo-

\- ¿Cuántas veces has golpeado o pateado algo cuándo te frustras?-

Goes: - Nunca he partido nada a la mitad-

\- No midió fuerza eso es todo-

Goes: - Puede ser-

\- Hay que enseñarle-

Goes: - ¿Qué le vamos a enseñar nosotros?-

\- Ya veremos-

Fenrir: - Ustedes son muy raros-

Goes: - Imaginate tu-

\- ¿Cuándo montaras un bandolero?― dije cambiando el tema.

Goes: - El Abuelo va a enseñarme la doma...- Fenrir giró sus orejas hacia el frete.

En eso se escuchó el sonido de motores poderosos y entonces varios veículos obscuros avanzaron dentro de la propiedad, o más bien sobre ella. De ellos bajaron docenas de hombres y mujeres vestidos con chalecos antibalas, cascos y armados. Luego de un sedán bajo un hombre con traje y una mujer con campera de cuero negra, ambos tenía lentes obscuros.

Goes: - ¿Quiénes son, los hombres de negro? -


	7. El Mundo Como lo Ven las Águilas

**IX El Mundo Como Lo Ven Las Águilas**

* * *

Fitz: - Hay partes de esa misión que me gustaría borrar-

\- Si, me costó el tiempo aceptar lo que ustedes sacaron a la luz-

Fitz: - A Daisy le tomó el trabajo, no imagino como debió ser para ti siendo un niño-

Daisy: - A todos nos costó-

\- ¡Daisy! - me levanté para abrasarla.

Daisy: -Aw estás tan grande ¿Ya te pusiste a hacer rabear a Coulson? -

\- Siempre- Mack entró segundos después.

Mack: - Ya pasas más tiempo en la base que nosotros-

\- Já, verdad que sí - nos dimos la mano: - Se ven exaustos, sientensen- dije ofresiendoles mi lugar.

Mack: - Sientate tu, ya me traigo una silla- dijo empujandome.

\- ¿Y, se puede saber algo sobre la misión?

Daisy: - Fue una falsa alarma de anti inhumanos-

\- ¿Y Coulson te envió a ti? -

Daisy: - Yo me ofrecí-

Marck: - No eran anti inhumanos, solo eran adolecentes, alguien les pagó-

\- Pobres chicos-

Mack: - No hacimos mucho en realidad, vasto con hablarles-

Daisy: - Pagarles a chicos indigentes es sucio-

\- Es barato- hubo un silencio.

Mack: - ¿Y ustedes dos, de que hablaban? -

\- Del día que nos conocimos-

* * *

Ya deben haber adivinado quiénes eran el hombre del traje y la mujer de cuero, pero se los voy a decir igual por si alguno no lo cazó. El trajeado era Coulson obviamente y la asiática de mal carácter no era otra que el agente de May, los demás agentes la verdad nunca los terminé de conocer.

Coulson: - Hola hijos ¿Están sus padres? - dijo en alemán.

Goes: - No-

\- Hablamos español- dije en español.

Coulson: - ¿Tan malo es mi alemán? -

\- No, pero eres muy americano-

Los agentes iban a entrar en el granero, me llevé dos dedos a mi boca y pegué un chiflido, César, el gran percherón de una yonelada se abalanzó hacia ellos corcoveando.

Coulson: - Guau ¿Tu lo entrenaste así? -

\- ¿Quiere ver qué hace el perro? - dije amenazandolo y Fenrir gruñó.

Coulson: - Creo que empezamos mal, soy Phil- me extendió la mano: - Somos del ministerio de salud ... -

\- ¿Con porras eléctricas?- negué con la cabeza: - Son de SHIELD ¿Qué buscan? -

May: - Necesitamos más personal como ellos―

Coulson: - ¿Les gustan los juegos de espías? ¿Te gustaría tener tu propia credencial? - dijo animado y sonriente.

Goes: - Están en propiedad privada―

Mayo: - Seden al caballo y pasen, no sean llorones―

\- ¡No! - fruncí el seño: - César… - vino hacia mí y lo sujeté del arnés.

Goes: - Esto es abusivo, quiero presentar una queja― se cruzó de brazos.

May: - Envíanos un correo― dijo yendo hacia el granero acompañado de agentes con aparatos como los del Dr. Selgvin.

Coulson: - Perdonen a mi compañera, se pone algo ruda― se puso de cuclillas: - ¿Qué edad tienen? -

Goes: - Doce―

\- Yo también-

Goes: - Tú no tienes doce―

\- Pero falta poco― Coulson se rió.

Coulson: - ¿Cómo supieron que éramos de SHIELD? - Me miró ..

\- Internet―

Coulson: - Eres listo―

Goes: - ¿Qué están buscando? -

Coulson: - ¿Cómo te llamas? -

Goes: - Goes-

Coulson: - Mira Goes, creemos que algo se perdió por estos lados―

Goes: - ¿Algo como qué? - yo estaba más adelante que Goes y le hice una seña de cuernitos con los dedos.

Coulson: - Podría ser peligroso si alguien más lo encuentra-

Goes: - ¿Podría romper una mesa? -

Coulson: - Creo que sí― Goes no se aguantó la risa: - ¿Qué es gracioso? - Disimuladamente le dije a Goes que parara.

\- Es un chiste alemán, no lo entenderías―

Coulson: - Oh, qué pena ... ¿Eso es un lobo? -

\- Sí―

Coulson: - ¿Cómo se llama? -

Va: - Fingurunruag― Coulson hizo un gesto sufrido: - También es alemán―

Agente 1: - Señor- el agente traía la cubeta con la que Goes lavó la herida de Loki.

Coulson: - ¿Eso es sangre? -

\- Anoche comimos pollo, bien fresco―

Goes: - ¿Quiere las plumas? Sirven para rellenar almohadas―

Coulson: - No, gracias― se paró: - Ir a ayudar, quédense aquí―

\- ¿Por qué no tiraste esa agua? - Susurré.

Goes: - Me dijiste que no lo hiciera―

\- Cierto, diablos… espero que no la analicen―

Fenrir: - ¿Finguru qué? - Goes se encogió de hombros.

Goes: - Ya me lo olvidé― May salió del granero.

May: - Sigan buscando, revisen la casa también- nos miramos y nos quedamos callados. Otro agente comenzó a revisar a Goes con su aparato.

\- Oye― lo empujé para sacarlo de encima de Goes.

Mayo: - Solo está revisando que esté bien, eres muy controlador― me encogí de hombros. Luego el agente comenzó a revisarme a mí también, entonces su aparato comenzó a sonar como loco.

Agente 2: - Que extraño―

Mayo: - ¿Qué? -

Agente 2: - Según mi espectrómetro, la emisión de energía nace de él― hice una mueca.

Goes: - ¿Hace cuanto que no te bañas?-

En eso salió Coulson del granero pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Caminó hacia mí con algo voluminoso envuelto en una tela, cuando presté más atención me di cuenta de que era la tela que guardaba las cosas de Loki y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

May: - ¿Phil, estás bien? - Coulson corrió el lienzo a un lado y los dorados cuernos relucieron bajo el sol.

Coulson: - Había escuchado que cambiabas de forma ¿Pero un niño?- desenfundó su arma y al instante tenía a todos apuntandome con sus armas: - ¿Qué le ha hecho a la familia de esta casa?-

\- ¿De qué habla? -

Coulson: - Goes, aléjate de él― Goes negó con la cabeza: - ¿También le lavaste el cerebro? - hizo una seña con la mano y entonces May sujetó a Goes por el brazo y lo apartó de mí.

Goes: - ¡Suéltame cara de origami! - Gritaba mientras que la pateaba. Fenrir se abalanzó hacia ella con toda furia y fue acribillado con dardos de ICER, cayó adormilado al suelo, ya que el ambuleto lvolvía un lobo común.

\- ¡Fenrir! -

Intenté caminar hacia él, pero el agente que se interponía entre nosotros disparó su rifle ICER asustado, la neurotoxina recorrió toda mi espina poniéndome a rodillas, grité de dolor.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Le grité enojado, él me miraba aterrado.

Coulson: - ¡Redes! - Tres cañones escupieron redes metálicas que se abrieron atrapándome.

\- ¡Ah! - cada movimiento producía descargas eléctricas, hasta que finalmente quedé inmóvil en el suelo.

Goes: - ¡Ya déjenlo! - lloraba. Coulson se acercó a mí.

Coulson: - Son 10 mil voltios por cada una… ningún humano soporta algo así - ¿Qué? Pensé y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Estaba muy asustado. Vi como ataban a Fenrir y lo encerraron en el granero. Después, un gran avión descendió del cielo levantando la tierra seca con sus poderosas turbinas; me arrastraron hacia la zona de carga, hasta una especie de cabina hecha con paneles de abeja blancos. Me arrojaron dentro con redes y todo.

Pude ver a Goes una última vez a través del cristal antes de que se elevara rampa. Estaba inmóvil en el medio del campo, mirando sin entender nada.

* * *

Coulson: - Déjame aclarar que no hay un día que no me averguence de aquello- Coulson en el laboratorio con unas bolsas de comida rápida.

\- Mentira, bien que lo disfrutaste―

Coulson: - En su momento, cuando creí que eras él ... - pasó derecho una sala de estar, se sentó en el sillón y sacó una hamburguesa.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar qué yo era Loki? -

Coulson: - ¿No van a comer? Se enfría- dijo cambiando el tema. Los agentes se abalanzaron hambrientos: - También hay una para tí- le di un mordisco a mi hamburguesa.

\- ¡Oh, se! Comida- le di un otro mordisco más grande.

Coulson: - También hay una para tu mascota-

\- No es mi mascota- dije con la boca llena.

Fitz: - Será genial ahora que estarás en el equipo-

\- Arruinaste la sorpresa bobo―

Coulson: - ¿Así que te nos unirás? - asentí.

Simmons: - ¡Genial, tengo tantas pruebas que quiero hacerte!-

\- Sobre eso no firmé nada―

Simmons: - Pero… -

\- No y punto, ni una sola aguja más―

Mack: - ¿Te dan miedo las agujas? - rió, pero yo no: - Hm, lo siento―

Simmons: - Y no verás una sola, te lo juro―

\- No― resopló.

May: - Serás una agente, deberás obedecer las órdenes―

\- Pero carita de erlenmeyer no las da―

Coulson: - Me tomó casi diez años hacerlo hablar Yemma, dale tiempo―

\- Gracias―

Coulson: - Pero todavía no te puedes sacar el brazalete―

\- Pero me estoy portando bien ¿No crees? -

Coulson: - Creo que pasaste mucho tiempo con el Dios del Engaño―

\- Y dale con eso― dije sonriente.

Coulson: - ¿Cómo te escapaste aquella vez? -

\- De hecho no me escapé, me rescataron―

Coulson: - ¿Quién fue, Loki? -

\- ¿El interrogatorio sigue fuera de mi celda? -

Coulson: - No es un interrogatorio, es charlar de la vida―

\- Chalar sobre momentos bien específicos de mi vida― remarqué.

Coulson: - Claro―

Simmons: - Señor, déjelo comer la hamburguesa al menos―

Coulson: - Es entretenido escuchar todo por fin―

May: - De todos los modos hay que armar su expediente―

\- Bueno, estaba encarcelado, por Phil Coulson, quien me confundió con Loki, quién me electrocutó, quien me ... -

Coulson: - Así no era como estabas contando― sonreí.

* * *

Lloraba en silencio en la oscuridad de la zona de carga ¡Estúpido! Me decía ¿Cómo vas a esconder eso ahí? ¡Tendrías que haberle dicho en al idiota de Loki que se lo llevara! Tan dios que es, que se olvida de sus cosas ... no, la culpa es tuya, solo tuya. Las luces se encendieron y mis ojos se ajustaron a ella, escuché los pasos de varias personas pero no pudía verlas, entonces la puerta de mi calabozo blanco se abrió. Coulson entró acompañado de tres agentes bien armados y otros con instrumentos extraños.

Coulson: - ¿Estás cómodo? - lo miré de reojo: - Te voy a explicar ... esta celda ha sido modificada como para contener a un Hulk ¿Te suena? - sonrió: - Pórtate bien con ellos o recibirás una caricia de 30 mil voltios -

\- No tienes idea de lo que ... - recibí otra descarga y me retorcí.

Coulson: - Perdón ¿Ibas a hacer una amenaza? - No respondí, estaba concentrado en el ardor que deja la corriente eléctrica en la piel: - Nos vemos más tarde- se despidió dejando indicaciones a los agentes. Dos agentes, entraron a la celda con mucha cautela y dejaron sus instrumentos en el piso. Hablaban en voz baja, como si no quisieran despertar al monstruo de la cueva. Eran Fitz y Simmons.

Fitz: - ¿Estaba llorando? - cuchicheaba.

Simmons: - Sheeet ... - La chica le dio un golpe en el brazo: - No le hables― Fitz se mordió los labios.

\- ¿Quieren saber qué carajo soy? También yo- dije que apoyando la cabeza en el suelo con un suspiro.

Simmons: - Más bien queremos saber qué estás hecho-

Fitz: - ¿Qué pasó con lo de no hablarle?-

Simmons: - ¿Qué puede pasar? -

\- ¿Son científicos? - Me miró algo sobresaltada y respondió dudosa.

Simmons: - Sí- ella acercó una jeringa a mi brazo y cerré los ojos con una mueca: - ¿Te dan miedo las agujas?-

\- Las detesto- sentí un pinchazo en la piel y luego otro y otra vez: - ¡Hey, cuantos agujeros quieres hacerme!-

Simmons: - No te he hecho nada aún, la aguja no atraviesa tu piel― ¿A no? Pensé: - Traeré algo más― se paró y la escuché alejarse.

\- ¿¡Una aguja más grande!? - dije con voz temblorosa. El chico comenzó a pasar un escáner a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?-

Fitz: - Un lector de densidad molecular-

\- Oh- dije fingiendo sorpresa: - ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Fitz: - Soy ... Fitz― dijo dudándolo unos segundos.

\- Pareces más gentil que el resto―

Fitz: - Increíble-

\- ¿Qué?-

Fitz: - Tus huesos están cubiertos con una especie de fibra de carbono orgánica, jamás había visto una estructura como esta―

\- Eso no es normal―

Fitz: - No lo sé, es decir, no eres un humano―

\- Hasta hace mucho tiempo pensé que lo era―

Fitz: - ¿A qué te refieres? -

En eso, una camioneta en un punto neutro se llevó puesto a los tres agentes armados, luego se escuchó el golpe del carro al frenar con la compuerta del avión, Fitz se dio vuelta sorprendido. ¡Era Goes! Y le apuntaba a Fitz con una de las armas que cayeron al suelo.

Goes: - ¡No grites o te disparo con esta cosa!-

\- ¿Goes? -

Fitz: - Está bien, tranquilo―

Goes: - ¡De pie y al fondo! -

\- No sabes qué gusto me da verte ¿Cómo entraste?-

Goes: - Me subí antes de que me despegaran y me escondí detrás de esas cajas―

\- ¡Asombroso! -

Goes: - ¡Lo sé, soy como Tom Cruz! - se agachó para agarrar las redes.

\- ¡No, no las toques! Son eléctricas―

Goes: - Tú, chico de suéter muy fino- dijo apuntando con el arma.

\- Se llama Fitz, es científico―

Goes: - Genial ... Fitz, sácale eso a Erick―

Fitz: - ¿Erick? - dijo levantando una ceja.

Goes: - ¡Ya, o te disparo ahora! -

Fitz: - Necesito el interruptor para desactivarlas―

Goes: - ¿Y dónde está esa cosa? -

\- ¿Es mal momento si digo que quiero ir al baño? - una alarma comenzó a sonar al compás de una luz roja parpadeante: - ¿Y eso? -

Fitz: - La compuerta se abre- una brisa empezó a correr: - Tengo que cerrarla o el oxígeno se acabará pronto- se paró.

Goes: - ¡No! Al suelo― se escucharon golpes metálicos.

Fitz: - Es el resto de mis compañeros―

Goes: - No importa trabé la puerta― dijo respirando con esfuerzo.

Fitz: - La abriran de algún modo, tienes que dejarme cerrar la compuerta o moriremos asfixiados―

De repente se oyó un horrible sonido de metal retorciéndose seguido de un restallido, la rampa se abrió por completo, la camioneta desapareció y el aire comenzó a succionar todo. Caímos hacia el vacío, daba vueltas en el cielo y las ráfagas de viento tironeaban furiosas de mi ropa, sentí todo el peso de mi cuerpo y mi corazón se aceleró como un caballo desbocado. Entonces vi el terror en la cara de Goes segundos antes que quedara inconsciente por la falta de oxigeno.


	8. Un fuego revelador

**X Un Fuego Revelador**

* * *

En algún lugar de la tierra vimos un cielo precioso, el azul perfecto del este se teñía con los cítricos del sol que se marchaba por el oeste. A uno casi se le podría haber olvidado de los diez mil metros de caída libre, casi. A Goes lo devoraron los golems creados del sudor de los mares, luego vienieron por mí. La falta de oxígeno y la fricción del viento nos hacía perder la conciencia unos segundos. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos pude ver parches de campos sembrados y parches de bosque salvaje esclotado por las laderas de viejas montañas. "¿Son las mismas que vemos desde casa? No importa, son hermosas" Pensé. Notaba como todo aquello se acercaba rápido, sentía el peligro pero aún así no podía reaccionar. Luego eschuché su voz.

Goes: ― ¡Erick!― habían más de cincuenta metros entre nosostros, no podía ver bien su cara pero sabía que estaba aterrado: ― ¡Perdón Erick, te quiero!― "Este no puede ser el final" Me dije "No veré morir a mi hermano".

De repente sentí un intenso ardor en el pecho y mi corazón se encendió como una caldera que echaron a andar a todo vapor, esparciendo la brasas por todo mi ser a través de las venas. Sentí como algo dentro de mi rompió al fin su cadena y estiraba carne, piel y huesos para poder salir, hasta que estuve cubierto de llamas. Mis manos se llenaron de escamas y garras negras como la obsidiana, una larga cola y un par de alas se abrieron paso haciendo añicos la red. Mis sentidos se agudizaron y me lancé a la captura de Goes que se había queado con boca y ojos bien abiertos, cuando lo alcancé el instintivamente se agarró a mi espalda con la confianza de quien ya lo había hecho miles de veces.

Goes: ― ¡Los otros Erick, los otros!―

Logré alcanzar al resto entonces extendí las alas y con puse toda mi fuerza para frenar, aterrizamos a los tumbos deshojando algunos arboles por el camino, el agente más gordito fue el primero en resbalarseme, otro devió quedar enganchado en algún pino y el tercero no lo volví a ver. A un metro del suelo me volví a transformar en un niño y junto con Goes terminamos encima del desafortunado Fitz.

Goes: ― ¡Estamos vivos!― dijo alzado los brazos victorioso.

Fitz:― Mghhh― gimió adolorido.

Me incorporé deprisa y agarré a Goes del brazo y empecé a correr hacia el bosque. Entre la desesperación escuché un aullido y me urgió ir a su encuentro. Corrí casi arrastrando a Goes, ni siquiera miré atrás por miedo a que SHIELD apareciera, mis piernas habían cobrado una ligereza que me era agena por lo que a Goes se le cansaron las suyas y comenzó a resagarse.

Goes: ― Espera un poco― suplicó sin aliento: ―Creo que no nos siguen―

― No creo que se rindan tan fácil― levantó una ceja: ― ¿Qué?―

Goes: ― Jamás escuché que perseguir a un dragón fuera algo fácil o sensato― me quedé sorprendido: ―Saben que eres peligroso, además salvaste a sus agentes de hacerse puré después de que yo accidentalmente rompí su avión así que van a tener que detenerse a pensarlo mejor, son puntos a nuestro favor―

― ¿Crees que soy peligroso?― no supo que responder, de repente sentí todo el dolor y cansansio del esfuerzo hecho momentos antes, miré el cielo y una luna sonriente empezaba a traer la noche: ― Podemos resguardarnos en ese tronco de allí― señalé.

Cuando etuvimos los dos dentro del tronco hueco me derrumbé en llanto en el suelo. Goes se sentó a mí lado y me abrazó con la serenidad de un hermano mayor.

Goes: ― No creo que seas peligroso tonto, no para mí al menos― me sobó la espalda para calmarme: ― ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que podías hacer eso? Y no me digas que no tienes poderes porque te golpearé―

― ¿Hacer qué?―

Goes: ― ¡Todo eso! Resistir una torre de alta tensión o volar convertido en un dragón― me encogí de hombros: ― ¿Eres un mutante o un lycans?―

― ¡No! No lo sé, hasta ayer yo pensaba que era como tu―

Goes: ― Alguien que no le teme a Loki obviamente no es como yo, ni como nadie―

― ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?― dije agarrandome la cabeza.

Goes: ― Podrías prender una fogata, se está poniendo un poco frío―

― Yo no sé― dije ofendido.

Goes: ― Lo siento creí que tal vez un dragón podría―

― No me llames así por favor―

Goes: ― Tendré que hacerlo yo entonces, con un palo, como un pica piedras―

Costó más mantener el fuego que prenderlo ya que había empezado a llover y el calor de este no alcanzaba para calentarnis así que nos acurrucamos contra la pared del tronco.

Goes: ― ¿Qué crees que dirá Loki cuando sepa que te confundieron con él?―

― Nadie tiene que saberlo, en especial Loki―

Goes: ― Sí pero Fenrir sabe y Loki va a preguntar―

― A Fenrir lo durmieron con dardos antes de que pudiera saberlo―

Goes: ― No se si pueda mentirle al Dios de las Mentiras―

― No le mientas solo no lo menciones―

Goes: ― ¿Y cuando pregunten?―

― El no se ve que venga en mucho tiempo así que no te preocupes por eso―

Goes: ― ¿Y que decimos en casa? Kim llega esta noche y no estamos allí―

― Tampoco se puede enterar―

Goes: ― ¿¡Por qué!?―

― Me hechará a la calle por monstruo―

Goes: ― ¿Pero qué cosa se te a metido a la cabeza? ¡Claro que no!―

― Tu estás emocionado como si esto fuera algo bueno, deberías estar espantado―

Goes: ― ¿De ti?― soltó una carcajada: ― ¿Así cómo tu deberías temerle a Loki?― clavé la mirada en el suelo― ¿Vas a comerme?―

― No― dije con un tono ofendido.

Goes: ― A veces eres muy tonto Erick, nosotros jamás te hechariamos a la calle―

― Dícelo a Kim―

Goes: ― Bueno si, seguro le da un infarto al principio y luego se preocupará por ti―

― Claro que se va a preocupar de mí―

Goes: ― Por ti no de ti, ella tendrá miedo de que te lastimen―

― ¿Tu crees?―

Goes: ― Lo se― suspiré y escondí mi rostro entre las rodillas: ― No eres un monstruo Erick y obviamente no sabes cuanto te queremos―

― Sí lo sé, solo que no se por que―

Goes: ― No tiene que haber un porque― sentí su cachetón en la nuca: ― Te ves cansado y yo estoy muerto, durmamos un poco―

Estaba helando y la fogata se estaba consumiendo así que nos acurrucamos en un rincón, Goes que se durmió tiritando y yo lo seguí en el sueño poco después. Una vez allí la persecusión continuó. Los soldados asgardianos se habían sumado con enormes sabuesos alados de ojos fulminantes y bocas babientas, sus armaduras ya no eran doradas en vez de eso ahora la comía el óxido y dentro de sus yelmos solo había un obscuro vacío.

Me desperté agitado y sediento, sentía todos los músculos adoloridos como si en la transformación se hubieran desgarrado. De repente, el crujir de una rama me puso alerta, algo rondaba por el bosque. Desperté a Goes con cuidado y le dije que no hiciera ruido.

Enronces la madera del tronco rechinó bajo el peso de quien empezó a caminar sobre ella y mientras lo hacía su sombra se proyectaba larga en la maleza hasta que se detuvo justo encima de nuestras cabezas, los dos aguantamos la respiración y el sudor corrió por nuestras frentes. No supe si eran los míos o los de Goes pero temí que aquellos latidos nos delataran y entonces se dio la vuelta y por fin lo oímos perderse en el bosque. Ambos tomamos una enorme bocanada de aire.

Goes: ― Creo que se fué― hablabamos en susurros.

― No creo que sean ellos, no andarían solos―

Goes: ― Quizas contrataron a un super matón... o tal vez solo sea un pueblerino buscando hogos de pino―

― Esa imagen me gusta más que un mercenario cazador― entonces un encapuchado cayó de un salto frente a nosotros.

En el sobresalto Goes le arrojó ceniza al rostro e inmediatamente hechamos a correr. Salimos por el otro lado del árbol caído y nos internamos en el bosque. Pero él alcanzó a Goes del brazo.

Goes: ― ¡No sueltame! ¡Corre Erick!― agarré una rama y amenacé con golpearlo.

― Tranquilos soy yo― se quitó la capucha.

― ¿Loki? ¿¡Y por qué demonios usas una capucha!?―

Loki: ― Es una capa... esconde mi aroma―

― ¿De quién?― dijimos al unísono Goes y yo.

Loki: ― ¡Al suelo ya!―

En el instante que me agaché un enorme can saltó hacia mi con las fauces abiertas pero una daga voladora se incrustó en su cráneo y lo frenó a tiempo. Otro salió por la derecha y se avalanzó hacia ellos, Loki lo estampó contra un árbol de una patada. A lo lejos pero no lo suficiente se oyeron alaridos de más bestias exitadas por la cacería.

Goes: ― ¿¡Qué son esos!?―

Loki: ― Los Sabuesos de Skurge, hay que movernos―me agarró del brazo y empezó a caminar de prisa casi arrastrandonos.

Goes: ― Esos no son sabuesos ¡Son caballos!―

― ¿Y por qué te persiguen?―

Loki: ― No vienen por mi si no por ustedes, tienen impregnado mi olor―

― Teletransportarnos a casa entonces―

Loki: ― No puedo, tembién vigilan la casa y todo alrededor―

Goes: ― ¡Mi hermana!―

Loki: ― No te preocupes, está a salvo junto con su esposo y el Abuelo―

Goes: ― ¿Te vieron, hablaste con ella?―

Loki: ― No hablamos exactamente, pero oye... los saqué de allí estarán bien―

― ¿Y por qué vienen por nosotros?―

Loki: ― Es lo que quisiera saber―

Goes: ― Ahora extraños a los agentes― lo regañé con la mirada y él soltó una sonrisa plana.

Loki: ― Tal vez eso tenga algo que ver ¿Alguna novedad que quieran contarme?―

― No, ninguna―

Loki: ― ¿Seguro? ¿Y tú Goes, vas a participar en esto también?― Goes buscó mi mirada y se puso más nervioso: ― ¿Qué se traen?― dijo samareandonos un poco.

El camino se cerró delante de nosostros con un desnivel, una pequeña elevación del terreno de más de tres metros carcomida por las lluvias que dajaban al descubierto algunas las raices de los árboles. Loki entrelazó los dedos y se agachó.

Loki: ― Arriba vamos ¿Quién va primero?―

Goes: ― Pero no llegamos―

Loki: ― Claro que sí, te daré un pequeño empujón― Goes lo miró preocupado y eso lo hizo sonreir: ― Uno pequeño, no es que vaya a practicar lanzamiento contigo―

― Yo voy― dije y apoyandeme en sus manos llegué arriba luego llegó Goes tras de mí.

Goes: ― Dijiste que no vendría en mucho tiempo― susurró a mi oído en un tono casi inaudible.

― Debió enterarse de algún modo―

Goes: ― Y dijiste que no iba a tener que mentir―

― No estaría haciendo preguntas si no le hubieras dado pie― luego Loki nos alcanzó de un salto y nos miró con una media sonrisa.

Loki: ― Pude oírlos― dijo susurrando a modo de burla y siguió caminando: ― Vamos, no podemos quedarnos quietos―

― ¿Hasta donde nos llevas?―

Loki: ― Ya estamos cerca―

Goes: ― Vas muy rápido Loki no puedo seguirte―

Loki: ― Aguanten un poco más por favor― nos agarró del brazo para ir más deprisa.

Por fin llegamos hacia un despeñadero en el que al final se veía correr un hilo de río. Saltó a un reborde y estiró los brazos hacia arriba para bajarnos a los dos de una vez.

Loki: ― Por allí― señaló un borde afilado que desendía por el risco, Goes se hechó hacia atrás queriendo fundirse con la pared: ― Calma Goes, dame tu mano―

Goes: ― ¿Y si ambos caemos?―

Loki: ― Lo veo difícil― en eso se escucharon los perros a lo lejos: ― Apresurense les llevará pocos minutos alcanzarnos― cuando llegamos a bajo nos hizo cruzar por el río, de cerca estaba más agitado de lo que parecía: ― Haber sujetensen de mí―

Goes: ― No puedo, nos alcanzaran antes de llegar al otro lado, sigan si mi― Loki se frenó y lo miró de reojo.

― Es un poco dramático a veces― Loki lo alzó por el brazo y lo subíó a su espalda.

Loki: ― Tendría que haberlo hecho antes pero no sabía si te ibas a dejar cargar―

Goes: ― Si, tendrías que haberlo hecho antes y por supuesto que me iba a dejar cargar― Loki soltó una carcajada.

Loki: ― Lo adoro ¿ Me lo puedo quedar?―

― Lo siento es mío―

Loki: ― Te lo compro entonces― dijo cuando estabamos llegando a la mitad del río, negué con la cabeza y él le guiñó el ojo Goes: ― Aquí es― dijo parandose frente a la corriente.

Bajó a Goes y nos puso detrás suyo, luego sus manos que se iluminaron y las llevó hacia el frente, hizo unos moviemientos extraños con los dedos y el río se dividió de modo que dos cintas de agua turbulenta nos bordearon por los lados. Se agachó y empezó a dibujar un símbolo en la plataforma de piedra sobre la que estabamos parados. De pronto se oyó un ruido de rocas deslizandose y acto seguido una escalera empezó a formarse hacia la profundidad. Los ladridos se escuchaban mucho más cerca.

Loki: ― Adentro ya― dijo empujándonos adentro. Todo se puso obscuro entonces.

Goes: ― Auch― Loki prendió su mano otra vez a modo de linterna y todo al rededor se iluminó de verde.

Loki: ― Perdón por la entrada apresurada ¿Están bien?― dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

Goes: ― Ah no, solo me pinché la mano con algo―

Loki: ― Déjame ver― chasqueó los dedos y un camino de antorchas empezó a encederce hacia el fondo de un largo pasillo de piedra.

Goes: ― Eso está muy cool― Loki sonrió al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Goes.

Loki: ― Te cortaste con los escalones de piedra creo―

Goes: ― Estoy bien―

Loki: ― Vengan, te vendaré eso y de paso comen y beben algo mientras pienso que voy a hacer―

― ¿Con qué?―

Loki: ― Con ustedes, con Asgard, con SHIELD... últimamente con todo― suspiró.

Entramos a un salón redondo que conectaba muchos pasillos y en el centro había una mesa de piedra.

― ¿Aquí no hay trampas o sí?―

Loki: ― Oh no, es un viejo escondite de magos deel tiempo que ustedes llaman "Era de bronce" o algo así, ya no hay nadie aquí―

Goes: ― Como una hermandad de brujos―

Loki: ― Algo así podría decirce―

― Eso no excluye las trampas―

Loki: ― Si lo hace, conocí a la mayoría y de hecho yo les ayudé a construir el lugar así que las trampas se activan solo son para mis enemigos y obviamente ustedes no lo son―

Goes: ― ¿Y la mesa que pasamos para qué era?―

Loki: ― No te preocupes esa era la mesa de reuniones la de sacrificios es esta de acá―

Llegamos a una gran habitación con paredes altas y un techo elevado por grusas columnas de piedra gris, en lo alto brillaba una luz blanca demasiado intensa para verla directamente, en medio subían unos peldaños hasta una mesa cuadrada del tamañó suficiente para que alguien tomara una siesta plácida.

Goes: ― Parece un altar―

Loki: ― Lo es―

Goes: ― ¿Qué? No, espera― dijo tirandose al piso, entonces Loki lo alzó en un brazo por la cintura.

Loki: ― Shhht, tranquilo―

Goes: ― ¡Hacían sacrificios!― dijo alterado.

Loki: ― Solo después de que Merlín murió y Malkinm asusmió el control, algunos magos formaron los Sanctum Sanctorum alrededor de este mundo y los otros, los que seguían a Malkinm se volvieron un peligro― contaba mientras subía las escaleras.

Vi que a cada lado de la mesa había una fuente llena de un líquido bioluminiscente. Loki sentó a Goes en la mesa y lo sujetó de las piernas para que no se bajara.

― ¿Conociste a Merlín, es decir, él fue real?―

Loki: ― Lo extraño muchísimo, era un mortal viejo y loco pero era más vivo que cualquiera que yo haya conocido―

― ¿¡Y cómo era!?―

Loki: ― Viejo y loco pues― levanté una ceja y él se encogió de hombros: ― Ustedes me recuerdan a él, tenía una idea en la cabeza y nada en el mundo podía sacarsela, era un buen hombre y muy valiente... y era él único que no me juzgaba por mi título―

Se volteó hacia una de las fuentes, metió la mano y sacó una especie de paño, extendió la otra para pedirle a Goes que le diera la suya, con ella envolvió la herida.

Loki: ― Originalmente se usaba para sanar― de repente Loki se había puesto melancólico.

Goes: ― No estaba asustado para nada lo juro― Loki volvió a reirse.

Loki: ― En serio, te lo cambio por un barco de oro y joyas de Svartalfaheim― dijo mientras lo bajaba al piso.

― Ni siquiera sé que significa eso pero no gracias― seguimos caminando.

Loki: ― Oh si sabes, sabes muchas cosas sobre mi y mi mundo ¿Cómo?―

― Ya te dije leía mucho― me miró con una cara llena de picardía.

Loki: ― Me enorgulleses con esa media verdad pero para tu desgracia soy un zorro viejo y no me engañas― desvié la mirada.

Goes: ― Yo te dije que no ibamos a poder―

Loki: ― No se por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ocultame lo que sea que no quieres que sepa―

Goes: ― Tiene miedo de que ya no lo quieras― lo miré furioso: ― A mi me hace lo mismo―

Loki: ― Creí que no confiaba en mí, cosa que hubiera entendido pero eso es nuevo―

Entramos a una especie de comedor. Hebía una mesa larga de madera con veiticuatro sillas y sobre ella habían bandejas de plata llenas de frutas, algunas que jamás habíamos visto, pasteles, panes, jarras llenas de jugos, un pollo gordo y media baca repartida en diferentes platillos.

Goes: ― ¿Cuanta gente va a comer con nosotros?―

Loki: ― Tomen lo que gusten― dijo mientras iba a senterse en la otra cabecera, Goes se inclinó hacia mi y tapó la conversación con la mano.

Goes: ― Y nosostros le dimos el guiso de Kim― susurró.

Loki: ― Ey, no estaba malo―

Goes: ― ¿¡Cómo escuchas todo!?― dijo cruzandose de brazos y Loki soltó una carcajada.

Caminé hacia el centro de la mesa a donde estaban las bandejas y tomé una manzana.

Loki: ― Prueba un meluvio, están dulces―

Incliné la cabeza con una mueca y analicé a ver cual podría ser, pasé la mano sobre las que no conocía y le preguntaba a Loki con la mirada.

Loki: ― Estás más frío que el corazón de un Jotum― hasta que señalé una que parecía un balón de rugbie pequeño con el color de un mango: ― Ese es―

Goes: ― Yo también puedo sacar uno―

Loki: ― Todo en la mesa es suyo, quiero engordarlos para después comermelos―

― Te conviene más comerte todo lo que está aquí... y luego sigues con nosotros―

Loki: ― De postre sí, me gusta la idea de terminar con un jugoso humano― caminé hacia él, corrí una silla y la puse pegada a la suya, Goes hizo lo mismo y se sentó del otro lado.

― ¿Por qué te sientas tan lejos?―

Loki: ― Un monstruo no entabla relación con su cena―

― Eres un tonto― me reí lo empujé del brazo y él sonrió.

Loki: ― ¿Me diras lo que tanto te molesta?― bajé la cabeza y le pegué un mordisco a la fruta.

― Mm, está delicioso―

Loki: ― ¿Verdad... verdad que siempre desvías la conversación?―

Comimos y bebimos hasta reventar, luego nos guió hasta una habitación que tenía una cama gigantesca, de sabanas blancas y almohadas esponjosas, había muebles elegantísimos de pasta de oro, otra luz en el techo a modo de calendrabro iluminaba el lugar.

Goes: ― Parece que un gigante durme en esa cama―

Loki: ― Medio gigante en realiad― Goes lo miró un poco preocupado: ― Es mi cama... es la única que dejé aquí lo siento―

Goes: ― ¿Y para qué quieres una cama de tres metros?―

― El es un gigante de hielo―

Loki: ― ¿¡Cómo sabes eso Erick!? Eso no sale en ningún libro porque solo lo saben Odín, Thor y sus amigos― me quedé mudo: ― Un día en serio tienes que decirme como lo haces porque me está preocupando―

Goes: ― ¿Qué es un gigane de hielo?―

Loki: ― Algo que no quieres conocer―

― Ya te conoció a tí―

Loki: ― Si pero él no lo sabía y solo soy mitad jotum así que no está viendo lo que en realidad es uno y esta conversación termina aquí― se cruzó de brazos: ― Ya duérmanse, mañana los llevo a su casa―

Goes: ― Pero si no es ni el medio día― Goes le enseñó su reloj.

Loki: ― Yo que sé, los humanos durmen mucho y más los cachorritos como ustedes―

― Quizas más que ustedes pero no tanto―

Loki: ― Bueno de todos modos no pueden salir, al menos hasta que me encargue de Skurge― lo miré preocupado.

― Voy contigo―

Loki: ― De ninguna manera―

― ¡La última vez te cortaron en dos!―

Loki: ― Fue diferente, aprecio que me hayas cuiado entonces igual que quieres hacerlo ahora pero uno, es muy peligroso y dos, si te vuelven a ver conmigo será inútil cualquier cosa que haga― agaché la cabeza y el se acuclilló: ― Estaré bien sabiendo que están a salvo―

― ¿Y que harás con ese Skurge, lo matarás?―

Loki: ― Solo como último recurso, pero descuida no creo que haga falta ya que no tiene mucho cerebro― se iba llendo.

Goes: ― ¡Espera! ¿Dónde esta Kim?―

Loki: ― Ella y su esposo están demorados en la ciudad y no volverán hasta la noche pero ustedes ya estarán allí entonces, se lo juré al Abuelo―

Goes: ― ¿Y el Abuelo?―

Loki: ― Dijo que se quedaría en la casa de la panadera y no lo pude convecer de más, pero está con Fenrir no le pasará nada ya solucioné el problema del collar ahora cambia su apariencia pero no sus poderes―

Goes: ― Gracias por ponerlos a salvo―

Loki: ―Están así por mi culpa así que no me agradescas― suspiró: ― Tiene todo el lugar para ustedes, hay una biblioteca por si quieres leer Erick y otras cosas divertidas―

Goes: ― ¿Cómo qué cosas?― dijo emocionado.

Loki: ― Algunas son peligrosas así que si se acercan les dará una advertencia por favor tengan cuidado―

Cuando se fue empezamos a recorrer el lugar. En una sala habían apostadas un montón de armas, entre ellas había espadas de todas las clases y empuñaduras y por lo visto Loki tenía preferencia por las dagas y espadas dobles. Goes tomó una de su exhibidor, tenía la empuñadura de oro con joyas incrustadas y un grabado de rosas en la hoja.

Goes: ― Mira esta espada chiquita que bonita que es―

― No es una espada chiquita es una daga grande y ya déjala Loki dijo que eran peligrosas―

Goes: ― Dijo que algunas y que seríamos advertidos, yo no eschuché nada―

― Bien―

Goes: ― Creo que Loki es millonario―

― Él es de la realeza, supongo que está acostumbrado a los lujos― abrí la tapa de una vasija y salieron gritos de adentro así que la tapé de inmediato.

Goes: ― ¿Y eso?―

― No quiero saberlo― seguimos caminando.

Pasamos frente a un espejo dorado, Goes empezó a hacer caras graciosas pero mí reflejo no me hizo muy feliz. De pronto nos encontramos con la hoja de una espada gigantesca, en su ancho podían entrar dos hombres hombro con hombro y tuvimos que poner nuestros ojos nueve metros más arriba para ver la empuñadura, un dragón negro escupía la hoja azul glacial llena de grabados.

Goes: ― ¡Mierda!― se tropezó con sus pies mientras retrocedía.

― ¡Guo, oh, oh! Debe ser de un Jotum, un gigante de hielo― aclaré.

Goes: ― ¿Cuánto mide un gigante de hielo? La empuñadura es más grande que yo―

― No tengo idea, cuando los soñé se veian enormes de lejos y tenían espadas como esta―

Goes: ― ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Loki sobre las visiones?―

― Lo haré... después de verlo empuñar esa cosa―

Goes: ― ¿En serio crees qué es de él?―

― Estoy seguro sí―

Goes: ― Él gigante de la cama no coicide mucho con el de la espada―

― Estaba jugando contigo esa podría haber sido la cama de cualquier príncipe ordinario, pero esta, esta es la espada de un Loki Loufyson―

Goes: ― ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?―

― Porque ese símbolo es suyo― señalé hacia arriba, entre medio de serpientes y lobos había una letra V, la misma V cornuda de su casco. Me acerqué y metí los dedos entre las muescas del grabado.

Goes: ― Oye ¿Sabes a que se parece el dragón?―

De repente la espada se iluminó y empezó a hacer una especie de sumbido eléctrico, en la conmoción tiré una pequeña caja negra con rojo desparramando su contenido en el suelo entonces algo parecido a una alarma empezó a sonar.

Goes: ― ¿¡Qué hiciste!?―

― Fue un accidente, ayudame a meterlos de nuevo a la caja―

Goes: ― ¡Son escorpiones! Yo no voy a tocarlos―

― Están secos no se mueven― dije metiéndolos de a uno.

Goes: ― Está bien― los levantaba con la daga y los movía como si fueran una granada.

Pusismos la caja de vuelta en su sitio y la alarma dejó de sonar. Ambos suspiramos de alivio y nos reimos del otro. Hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vimos una figura cruzar el arco de la entrada de un lado a otro acompañado de arañazos en el piso. Los dos nos miramos con las caras pálidas. Goes empuñó la daga y yo me puse detrás de él. Luego la cosa volvió a pasar esta vez por el lado contrario del salón.

Goes: ― Tú eres el dragón tú ponte adelante―

― Creo que solo fue el viento―

"La ansiedad del miedo nos emanaba por los poros y es ese aroma el que atrae a las pesadillas...

Goes: ― Bueno pero deja de tocarme la cabeza me da escalofríos―

― Yo no te estoy haciendo na...― la frase se me cortó en cuanto miré hacia el techo. Goes se puso pálido si es que no lo estaba ya.

Goes: ― No me digas que está atrás mío―

"... las atrae pero también las alimenta."

― Shhht, no te muevas― tragó saliva y se fue volteando despacio. Fue cuando vió los seis ojos rojos de un escorpión colgando del techo, un escorpión del tamaño de un perro mediano. La alimaña entonces produjo un grito chillón que lastimaba los oídos.

Goes: ― ¡DIJISTE QUE ESTABAN SECOS!― dijo al tiempo que hechaba a correr.

Huímos por el pasillo y cuando giramos hacia la izquierda agarró la chaqueta de Goes con su pinza pero logró quitársela. Sala tras sala corrimos y en la persecución el bicho tiraba muebles y descolgaba estandartes de los muros. Pasamos por la cocina bordeé la mesa por un lado, Goes por el otro y entonces el escorpión saltó sobre la mesa.

Goes: ― ¿Es mi imaginación o es más grande que hace dos segundos?― se quedó ahí olisquendo la comida.

― Tal vez prefiera comer algo más elaborado― tiró todos los platos que tenía en frente y se lanzó por nosotros con su grito agudo.

Goes: ― ¡No lo creo!― dijo tirando de mi ropa para huir.

De pronto entramos a la biblioteca ¡Era enorme! Un gran salón redondo de cinco pisos de alto que subía en espiral, con una luz cálida perfecta y desenas, no billones de libros con domos de cuero que me llevarían vidas leer.

― Ya puedo morir tranquilo―

Goes: ― Y lo estarás si te quedas parado ahí ¡Sigue corriendo! ¡Erick cuidado!―

El bicharraco ahora tenía el tamaño de un caballo. Saltó sobre mi arrojandome contra una estantería.

Goes: ― ¡Erick!―

― ¡Los libros!―

Iba justo a mi garganta pero detuve los dedos de su pinza con mis manos, forcejeó para cerrarla pero se la empecé a abrir, entonces rugió y me lazó la otra con bornca pero antes me lo quité de encima con una patada, quedó dado vuelta y movía sus patas intentando pararse. Miré mis manos sorprendido de mi fuerza y luego salimos corriendo de allí. Terminamos atrincherados en la habitación de Loki con lo muebles trancando las puertas.

Goes: ― Te sacaste esa cosa como si hubiera sido un inflable― susurró.

― Yo no lo sentí como un inflable―

Goes: ― Vi como se te prendían los ojos―

― ¿Y?―

Goes: ― Cuando te transformaste en dragón te prendiste entero―

― Gracias ¿Terminaste?―

Goes: ― Solo digo que te haces más fuerte― se encogió de hombros.

De repente la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió tirando todo lo que la trababa y algo se asomó entonces Goes lanzó la daga y esta voló dando giros hacia la cara de Loki quién aparecía justo por la puerta pero este la atajó por el filo justo a tiempo. Goes se escondió detrás de sus brazos arrepentido.

Loki: ― Ya es la segunda vez en el día... me gusta tu puntería―

Goes: ― Lo siento mucho― dijo mirando por entre sus dedos.

Loki: ― ¡Todo el lugar está de cabeza!― sonaba alterado: ― Pensé que habían logrado entrar y que se los habían llevado, luego encontré esto― entonces arrojó un objeto a la cama, era el escorpión pero en su versión original y menos atemorizante.

Goes: ― ¡Guácale!― dijo pegando un brinco hacia atrás, luego se dió cuenta de que no se movía: ― Los odio―

Loki: ― Hace un segundo tenía el tamaño de mi corsel―

― Fue un accidente, yo toqué la espada y empezó a hecer un ruido extraño entonces tiré la caja negra pero intentamos ponerlos de nuevo adentro―

Loki: ― Les faltó uno al parecer― dijo sentandose al costadp de la cama y agarrando en insecto: ― El miedo los despierta―

Goes: ― Esa cosa quería comernos―

Loki: ― No le sirve, lo que quiere es provocar terror del que si se alimenta―

Goes: ― Ah, así que de todos modos si se hizo un festín con nosotros―

Loki: ― De hecho es lo que más me sorprendió, vinkingos y trolls diestros en la guerra los han hecho crecer como dragones―

Goes: ― ¿Soy más valiente que un vikingo?―

Loki: ― Y que un fiero trolls― Goes fetejó agitando los brazos: ― Otra cosa ¿Quién tocó la espada?― Goes me señaló con el dedo.

― Solo quería sentir las figuras―

Loki: ― ¿Y solo la tocaste no hiciste nada más?―

― No nada más eso―

Loki: ― Vamos no me mientas―

― Te lo juro―

Goes: ― Es verdad solo la tocó y ya se puso como loca―

― ¿Por qué?―

Entonces levantó en su mano la misma espada solo que con un séptimo de sus nueve metros. La observó de lado a lado y luego la puso en la cama.

Goes: ― La estás empuñando― dijo mirándome de reojo y rapidamente le desvié la mirada.

Loki: ― ¿Qué se traen?―

― ¿No puedes al menos regalarnos la ilusión de que te burlamos?― sonrió picaro.

Loki: ― De acuerdo, de apartir de ahora lo intentaré― se aguantó: Bueno ahora sí los llevaré a su casa―

― ¿No vas a querer que ordenemos todo?―

Loki: ― Y sí que deberían ¿Eh? Pero su hermana ya esta por regresar―

Cuando volvimos a salir el cielo ya estaba anaranjado. Cruzamos hacia la orilla contraria por la que vinimos y allí nos esperaba un enorme corsel alado de lustroso pelaje obscuro y ojos brillantes como la luna.

Goes: ― ¡Es precioso!― cuando se quizo acercar el animal se encabritó batiendo las alas y haciendolo caer.

Loki: ― ¡Ey! Comportate que vienen conmigo― dijo sujetandolo de las bridas doradas: ― Lo siento es muy desconfiado, puedes tocarlo ahora si quieres― alzó el brazo hacia su frente.

Goes: ― No puedo, es muy alto― carcajeó y Loki hizo que inclinara la cabeza.

― A Goes le gustan los caballos― aclaré.

Loki: ― ¿Ah si? Deja que te huela así te recuerda―

Goes: ― ¿Tiene nombre?―

Loki: ― Svartr Skógarfors― Goes arrugó la nariz.

Goes: ― ¿Qué significa?―

Loki: ― Cascada de los bosques negros―

Goes: ― Es largo pero me gusta― dijo al tiempo que Loki lo subía al lomo del animal: ― No hay silla―

Loki: ― Es seguro no te preocupes, vamos Erick―

― ¿Luego pudes enseñarme?―

Loki: ― ¿Qué cosa?― dijo subiendose detrás de nosotros.

― Esa lengua que hablaban los vikingos y la que hablas tu―

Loki: ― No son las mismas pero sí, si quieres― arreó las bridas y Svart Skógarfors levantó vuelo.


	9. Y vuela, vuela pajarito

**XI Y vuela, Vuela Pajarito**

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿Regresaron montando un pegaso?―

― Es una experiencia exitante en verdad―

Coulson: ― ¿Más que volar convertido en un dragón?―

― Exitan pero de manera distinta, en una piensas que vas a morir y en la otra sabes que el caballo sabe volar― todos rieron.

Fitz: ―Te das muy poco crédito, te agradesco por salvarnos primero y huir después―

― Fue un desastre―

Fitz: ― Nah, a pellejo salvado no se le miran los moretones―

Mack: ― Una espada de nueve metros ¿Es en serio?― dijo revolviendose en su lugar incrédulo.

― Eso es porque para tu suerte nunca has visto un jotum―

Mack: ― Pues es lo único que nos falta―

Coulson: ― No llames a nuestra suerte Mack que bastante mala es―

― Sí, ustedes tienen la habilidad de meterce en líos cada vez más grandes―

Coulson: ― Gracias―

Yo-yo: ― Al menos serán más fáciles contigo en el equipo―

― No lo sé, el universo tiene la molesta costumbre de equilibrar las cosas― se hizo silencio.

Daisy: ― Ciertamente pero siempre lo solucionamos juntos―

― Que tierna― me burlé.

Daisy: ― Y tu que pesimista―

― Jajaja―

Coulson: ― ¿Y llegaron bien? ¿Qué pasó con los que vigilaba?―

― Skógarfors nos dejó en el techo y sin que su jintene dijera una palabra cargó hacia un cielo con enormes nubes negras, minutos depués se largó un agüacero y los truenos cortaron la luz―

Coulson: ― ¿Loki y Thor pelearon?―

― No fue con Thor, los truenos no tenían relámpagos―

Coulson: ― ¿Entonces con quién?―

― Las nubes sirvieron de cortina y los truenos eran provocados por impactos que a su vez provocaban alguna interferencia eléctrica―

Fitz: ― Un pulson PEM―

― Sí, pero en versión asgardiana―

Coulson: ― ¿Quién Erick, quién?―

― "Es mejor si no sabes" Esas fueron las pralabras de Loki cuando le pregunté y creeme el tenía razón―

* * *

Para la gente común era solo otra tormenta que se había adelantado esa temporada, quizá si alguna persona ponía el detalle más allá del chaparrón sobre su cabeza podría haber notado que había algo raro en el cielo pero solo Goes y yo sabíamos que allí arriba un puñado de dioses se jugaban la vida. Mi compañero de aventura ya había tenido más que suficiente y me suplicó que entraramos y aunque tenía mi mente literalmente en la nubes no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Loki porque mis pies estaban en la tierra o bueno en las tejas del techo, y si podía ayudarlo no sabía como y si lo sabía que iba a hacer yo contra unos dioses ¿No?

Goes me agarró del brazo y me guió sabiendo que no estaba prestando atención al agua que corría peligrosamente por el tejado como cortinas. De repente un destello iluminó todo el cielo solo unos milisegundos con más fuerza que un relámpago. La onda produjo una ráfaga de viento que nos hizo perder pie y resvalamos hacia el borde, yo alcancé a sujetarme justo a tiempo pero Goes cayó en el instante que los chicos llegaron en la camioneta, cuando Leo me vió colgando del techo corrió adentro a bajarme luego salieron corriendo al hospital. Goes se fracturo la tibia en tres, se fisuró la muñeca, el antebrazo y dos costillas, todo del lado izquierdo sobre el que cayó. Y la sacó barata conciderando que cayó desde el techo de una casa de dos pisos.

Kim nos castigó por el resto del verano, nos prohibió la televisión y el celular pero sobre todo ir a montar a ningún lado o trepar cualquier cosa que fuera más alto que una silla y también le prohibió al Abuelo desprohibirnos las prohibiciones. No me importaba porque de todos modos Goes estaría en cama con calmantes para el dolor la mayor parte del tiempo y era mi culpa.

― ¿Te duele mucho?― le preguntaba cada dos minutos: ― Solo todo el cuerpo― me respondía con su típico teatro sabiendo que me hacía sentir peor.

Durante el día me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo a Goes. Mullía su almohada, cambiaba sus sábanas, le traía el desayuno y hacía todo lo que el me pidiera.

Kim: ― ¡Goes, deja la tostada de Erick!― lo retó aquella vez que lo bajaron al comedor, la primera hacia una semana.

Goes: ― Pero no se las está comiendo― dijo con la boca llena.

― No tengo hambre que se las coma―

Goes: ― ¿Ves?―

Bueno, tal vez Goes hizo abuso de su condición y me tuvo de sirviente pero era lo menos que yo podía hacer.

El Abuelo era la única otra persona que sabía lo que pasó o en partes sabía y en partes sacaba sus propias conjeturas pero el diablo más sabe por viejo así no debían estar tan equivocadas esas conjeturas. Nos hechaba una mirada de vez en cuando que como era él podía significar muchas cosas desde un "Tienes un grano en la cara" hasta un "¿Por qué trajeron el Azote de Odín a mi pacífico hogar par sanguijuelas?"

Y en las noches, mientras las células de Goes trabajaban para que él se recuperara yo me escapaba por la ventana y escondía detrás del granero mis prácticas ocultas, en realidad quería aprender a usar mis poderes aunque todavía no los llamara así. No habían guías, tampoco manuales y lo que había en Google no me servía ni me daba confianza, sí me llegó una vez una extraña invitación por mail de una escuela de un tal Xavier pero quedaba en Nueva York y no daban clases en línea. Después de pensarlo mucho me subí al techo del granero tratando de convencerme de que si saltaba a esa altura mi instinto vendría a salvarme otra vez, claro no dije que mi pensamiento hubiera sido muy razonable. Me llevó casi una semana reunir el valor para saltar y me dolió, quedé tirado en el piso retorciendome entre la risa y el llanto.

― Eso sí que es caer bajo… pero anímate, fue tu primer intento― me paralicé ante aquella voz, volteé y vi una sombra alta mimetizada con la noche.

― ¿Loki?― se asomó a la luz del granero para que yo pudiera verlo: ― ¿Hace cuanto estás allí?― miró hacia las estrellas en un gesto pensativo.

Loki: ― ¿Quieres saber cuánto estuve parado aquí esta noche o también las otras?― yo me moría de vergüenza y al hijo de puta le divertía eso.

― ¿Cuánto?― reclamé con mi cuerpo queríendo filtrarse dentro de la tierra.

Loki: ― Por tu expresión creo que me perdí de algo más que el intento de ¿Volar... o acaso intentabas atrapar un mosquito?― sonrió lleno de malicia.

― Eres un mirón súper molesto ¿Te lo han dicho?―

Loki: ― No te imaginas cuanto― caminó hacia mí y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra el granero luego me agarró de las manos y me sentó frente a él.

Traía puesto un casco de guerra que le cubrí la mayor parte del rostro y pude sentir cierto desgaste en su postura y como fingía estar bien para mí. Me levanté y tomé el yelmo por las mandíbulas para quitarselo con cuidado.

― Otra vez te fuiste sin despedirte y después no supe nada más― entonces cuando retiré el casco vi las cortadas.

Loki: ― Sanaré― a dijo adelantandose a la expresión de mi cara: ― Estaba mucho peor y por eso no vine antes y no me despedí porque no había tiempo ellos estaban a un paso de verlos conmigo― sentí las heridas con la mano.

― ¿Te duele mucho?―

Loki: ― Nah, estoy bien― estuve a punto de replicarle como de bien lo veía yo pero alzó el índice para callarme: ― Cansado, pero bien― rió al ver mi descontento y yo lo golpeé en el hombro entonces me tomó del del brazo y me atrajo hacia su abrazo: ― Mi pequeño mosquito taquín―

― No me gusta que me mangoneen― dije intentando safarme inútilmente claro.

Loki: ― Te pasa por hacerte amigo del Dios de las Bromas así que acostumbrate―

― Hm― protesté vencido, aunque disfrutaba del juego.

Loki: ― ¿Cómo está Goes?―

― No muy bien, se lastimó cuando...―

Loki: ― Lo se―

― ¿Lo viste?― dije sorprendido.

Loki: ― Peor que eso, yo eschuché el quejido de sus huesos esa noche― fruncí en ceño pensando en lo horroroso que debía ser ese sonido sabiendo que vino desde algo que tu quieres: ― He querido verlo desde entonces pero ¿Crees que él me perdonaría?―

― ¿Por qué si tu no le hiciste nada?―

Loki: ― Yo lo puse en peligro para empezar―

― Si hay algo que tienes que saber de Goes Enrique Doson es que él no está molesto contigo basicamente porque él no se molesta con nadie― sonrió aliviado: ― Aunque si te soy sincero... aún te tiene algo de miedo―

Loki: ― Bueno es entendible, supongo que tengo que mejorar de mi parte―

― Ven conmigo a verlo ahora― dije jalándolo del brazo.

Loki: ― Luego primero quiero ver otra cosa―

― ¿Qué?― me sujetó firrme de la muñeca y desde ahí tanteó con su dedo índice la parte interna de mi brazo hasta el dobles del codo donde me dio apretón provocando una ligera descarga en todo mi brazo: ― ¡Auch!― la llama ardió intensa y brillante como el arco iris.

Loki: ― Así está mejor―

― ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿Desde cuándo me observas?―

Loki: ― No mentí solo te hice suponer, es distinto― dijo mientras yo observaba mi brazo flameante: ― Hace cuatro noches vine a verte y entonces seguí tu vocecita hasta aquí―

― ¿Y solo te quedaste ahí viendo como un pervertido?―

Loki: ― No quise interrumpirte, te hubieras puesto tan nervioso como ahora y no me hubieras querido mostrar… ¿Esto es lo que no querías que yo supiera?― tuve la reacción de cubrirme el rostro con los brazos olvidando que un estaba prendido.

― Y que tengo sueños, que me convierto en un lagarto volador y que me prendo fuego― dije apresurado como quien se quita un peso de encima: ― Aunque lo de volar y eso solo es desde la semana pasada―

Loki: ― Eres una ternura― se reía tentado mientras sujetaba mis manos con los dedos para descubrir mi cara: ― Imagino que debe ser abrumador para ti como lo es para la mayoría de los terranos el descubrir un día que eres diferente de una manera que el resto pueda temer pero ¿Te digo una cosa?―

― ¿Qué?―

Loki: ― No es malo ser diferente sobre todo para alguien tan bueno como tu― al sentirme más tranquilo mi brazo se apagó.

― ¿Y por qué yo siento que no es algo bueno?― suspiró buscando respuestas en el cielo.

Loki: ― Cuando era un niño como tu descubrí que era un gigante de hielo, imagínate un jotum entre medio de asgardianos dos especies que se odian de solo verse―

― ¿Y como terminaste con ellos?― se encogió de hombros.

Loki: ― Hace mucho hubo una guerra entre ambos pueblos, Odín la ganó y según él mi padre, el Rey de Jotunheim, me abandonó para que muriera cogelado y que por eso me adoptó, lo curioso es que un jotum puede morir de muchas cosas pero no de frío―

― ¿Entonces también eres adoptado?― asintió.

Loki: ― Siempre me sentí diferente pero cuando descubrí lo que era también me asusté―

― ¿De verdad?―

Loki: ― Sí pero también entendí el rechazo que muchos me tenían y que no iban a cambiar―

― ¿Entonces tengo que aceptar el que me odien y me teman?―

Loki: ― Déjame terminar― dijo tapandome la boca: ― Quien verdaderamente me adoptó fue Fridga y no Odín, Fridga es...―

― La madre natural de Thor lo sé― arqueó la ceja: ― Lo leí en un libro―

Loki: ― Luego me contarás sobre eso― me mordí el labio y el continuó: ― Fridga siempre me trató con mucho cariño y también Thor por algún tiempo―

― Ella fue como tu mamá―

Loki: ― Ella **es** mi madre― se me había puesto sentimental otra vez y me reí: ― El punto es que sí, muchos te odiarán y te temerán pero ellos no te deben importar―

― ¿Pero a quien no espantaré así?―

Loki: ― A mí―

― Tu no cuentas eres un Dios que te va dar miedo un mosquito como yo― se rió a carcajada.

Loki: ― ¿Qué me dices de Goes, del Abuelo, de Kim y su esposo?― agaché la cabeza.

― Solo Goes sabe―

Loki: ― Y él no se preocupa ni un poco y te aseguro que los demás no se harán demasiados problemas, quizá se preocupen al principio pero nada más son buenas personas―

― Tienes razón―

Loki: ― Anímate serás como un súperheroe―

― Ahora hablas igualito a Goes―

Loki: ― Volviendo al tema que te avergüenza ¿Que querías hacer allá arriba?―

― Atrapar un mosquito― me apresuré a decir y él se mató de la risa: ― No te rias me haces sentir peor que fracasado ni siquiera estuve cerca―

Loki: ― Cierra los ojos― lo miré extrañado: ― Confía en mi― los cerré: ― Ahora relajate― empezó a mesajearme los hombros y yo me reí: ― Escucha tu respiración y siente como entra el aire a tus pulmones, a tu corazón y como late, son parte de ti ¿Verdad?―

― Sí ¿Ah... qué estamos haciendo?― abrí los ojos.

Loki: ― Concentrate, va en serio― dijo al tiempo que me cerraba los parpados con la mano: ― Abre una mano, cualquiera, siente su peso y las articulaciones ¿Tu la controlas verdad?―

― Sí―

Loki: ― El fuego que llavas dentro recuerda como se sentía y búscalo― esperó unos segundos: ― ¿Lo tienes?―

― Yo creo que... perdón no puedo―

Loki: ― No te preocupes yo te ayudaré esta vez―dijo mientras ponía dos dedos sobre mi corazón entonces empecé a sentir a penas un ardor.

― Ya puedo sentirlo―

Loki: ― Es parte de ti y tu lo controlas― se apartó: ― Ahora piensa en algún recuerdo bonito, concentrate en él y mientras lo haces quiero que prendas tu mano―

Vi una casucha en medio de unos viñedos en la montaña, escuchaba una risa, era mi perro medio sordo y medio ciego que correteaba a mi hermana. También olia a aceitunas, era el pan que prepara mi mamá con aceite de oliva. Me concentré en ellos y entoces le ordené que saliera. Cuando abrí los ojos a mi mano la cubrían llamas azules, llamas verdes, rosadas y de todos los colores. Los prendí y apagué un par de veces y miré a Loki emocionado y él me sonreía.

Loki: ― Asocia el recuerdo con el fuego para que te sea fácil encontrarlo y el fuego con el recuerdo para que no lo uses con malicia―

― ¿¡Quién fue el que te puso Dios de la Maldad!? Eres más bueno que los caramelos―

Loki: ― No hables de cosas que no sabes Erick, nunca me has visto malo― se puso triste.

― ¿Ahora sí vas a ver a Goes?―

Loki: ― Si, ahora si―

― Se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que querías verlo― dije mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Abrí un poco la puerta del frente con cuidado y vi que no había nadie entonces le dije que entrara y luego cerré la puerta tras él. Subí por la escaleras casi de puntitas y me asomé por la habitación de los chicos, estaban dormidos. De repente Loki rió con fuerza y yo lo miré preocupado.

Loki: ― Tranquilo no pueden...―

― ¿Vernos, ni oírnos hasta que salga el sol?― me miró extrañado: ― Te lo he oído decir tantas veces―

Loki: ― Solo fueron dos veces― dijo ofendido.

― ¿En serio?― eso porque no contaste los sueños, pensé. Entonces la luz de los chicos se encendió y Kim salió al pasillo.

Kim: ― ¿Erick, qué haces levantado?― el corazón me empezó a latir más rápido.

― Yo...― miré hacia donde estaba parado Loki con gesto solemne.

Kim: ― ¿Te hice una pregunta?―

― ¿No ves nada raro?― ella miró hacia donde estaba Loki.

Kim: ― No― yo miré de nuevo a Loki y el sonrió pícaro.

― Es que fui al baño y cuando salí vi como una sombra, supongo que es el efecto de pasar de luz a obscuridad―

Kim: ― Pensé que estabas hablando sonámbulo― Loki se rió.

― No, ya no lo soy solo fui al baño― dije avergonzado.

Kim: ― Bien pero vuelve a la cama― dijo dandome un beso en la frente.

― Si kim― ella volvió a su cuarto.

Loki: ― Es linda me agrada― dijo mientras entrabamos a la habitación.

― ¿Qué pasó con "no vernos ni oírnos"?―

Loki: ― Iba a decir que a mí no podrían verme ni oirme, mosqui-sonámbulo―

―Eres súper molesto― se rió.

Goes estaba acostado en su cama con la pierna enyesada sobre un almohadón y abrazaba a Fenrir quien también estaba dormido sobre su pecho.

Loki: ― Como envidio su tranquilidad―

― Sí y yo―

Fenrir levanto las orejas y nos vió, Loki le pidió con un gesto que aguardara en silencio entonces se acercó a la cama de Goes, se arrodilló a un lado y empezó a tironear de su pelo, de sus orejas y de su nariz con cariño hasta que despertó. Se sobresaltó un poco hasta que lo reconoció.

Goes: ― ¿Loki?―

Loki: ― Hola, hola pulguito―

Goes: ― No se donde está Erick― dijo mirando hacia mi cama.

Loki: ― Está detrás mío pero yo vine a verte a ti cabeza de carnero―

Goes: ― ¿A mi, por qué?―

Loki: ― Quería saber como estabas y pedirte perdón por lo que te pasó―

Goes: ― Estoy bien gracias pero no hay nada que perdonar tu no me hiciste nada malo―

― Yo te dije― se dio vuelta y me calló con su mirada.

Loki: ― Fue mi culpa te cayeras y te lastimaras, yo te puse ahí―

Goes: ― Hablas igualito a Erick― Loki se rió.

Loki: ― Ustedes dos están en complot hacia mi― metió la mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacó un pequeñísimo frasco con un líquido dorado brillante: ― Esto es para ti―

Goes: ― ¿Qué es?―

Loki: ― Te ayudará a sanar mejor y más rápido―

Goes: ― Sí pero en serio ¿Qué es y por qué brilla?―

Loki: ― Bueno...― tomó el vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de luz y le sacó el corcho al frasquito luego con cuidado vertió solo una gota en él, esta se disolvió rapidamente en el agua tiñendola con su luz: ― ... tómatelo y luego te digo que es― Goes arqueó una ceja y lo miró serio, Loki se rió: ― Te prometo por mis hijos que no es nada malo―

Goes: ― Está bien― se lo tomó todo: ― Está rico ¿Qué era?― Fenrir se rió y Goes lo miró preocupado.

Loki: ― Saliva de ave Fenix―

Goes: ― ¡Guacala!―dijo limpiandose la lengua con las mangas.

Loki: ― Por eso no te quería decir. Creo que con una gota tiene que vastar―

Goes: ― Tendrá que vastar porque no voy a volver a tomarlo―

Loki: ― Si llegara a ser necesario yo te obligaré a tomarlo― dijo acariciandole el cabello. En eso se me esapó un bostezo: ― Deberías acostarte ya―

― ¿Y tu que vas a hacer?―

Loki: ― En el día tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver a la gente cayendo de cara― me encogí de hombros.

Goes: ― ¿De que hablas?―

Loki: ― Tu hermano se lanzó desde el techo de los establos para agarrar un mosquito―

Goes: ― ¿Estabas intentando volar?―

Loki: ― Jajaja, veo te conoce muy bien―

Goes: ―¿Él sabe?― dijo sentándose en la cama.

― Me atrapó justo―

Goes: ― ¿O sea que ya no tengo que guardar el secreto?― dijo tirandose de espaldas en el colchón: ― Que bueno porque soy muy malo mintiendo― dijo mirándolo a Loki: ― Espera... ¿Qué sabes y que no sabes?―

Loki: ― No lo se tu dime―

Goes: ― ¿Que vuela convertido en dragón?―

Loki: ― Él se describió como lagarto volador pero sí―

Goes: ― ¿Qué se prende fuego a veces?― asintió: ― ¿Qué tiene visiones?―

Loki: ― Le gusta decir que lo leyó en un libro―

Goes: ― Exacto

Fenrir: ― ¿Tienes poderes Erick?―

Goes: ― Si, no le gusa reconocerlo así que le dice "habilidades"― hizo un gesto de cimmillas con los dedos burlonamente.

― No me gusta como está llendo esto―

Loki: ― Sheeet―

Goes: ― ¿Y que SHIELD pensó que...― me lancé a taparle la boca pero Loki me agarró por la cintura y me sostuvo de cabeza.

Loki: ― Continua ¿Qué es lo que SHIELD pensó?― me miró a mi y antes de que hablara Loki me tapó la boca: ― Querido Goes tu y yo sabemos como es él, tu decide si es mejor decirmelo o no―

Goes: ― Lo siento Erick pero Loki tiene razón esto es un problema― agaché la cabeza: ― ¿Ellos pensaron que él eras tu y por eso se lo llevaron?― Loki me soltó y caí al piso como una bolsa de papa.

Loki: ― ¿Y por qué pensaron eso?― dijo preocupado.

― Encontraron tu casco en el granero y no se por que el agente Coulson pensó que era mío― dije mientras me paraba.

Loki: ― ¿Phil Coulson está vivo?―

― Pues sí a no ser que me secuestrara su zombi― soltó una risa irónica: ― ¿Tu lo conoces?―

Loki: ― Bueno algo así, digamos que tiene razones para odiarme―

― ¿Cómo cuáles?― me miró asustado.

Loki: ― Es complicado―

― Descomplícalo―

Loki: ― Le hice daño, bastante daño― dijo agachando la cabeza.

Goes: ― ¿Físico o psicológico?― dijo un poco triste.

Loki: ― Si está empecinado conmigo debe ser de ambos―

― ¿Qué le hiciste Loki?―

Loki: ― Fue un accidente lo juro―

― Dime―

Loki: ― Por favor no me temas por esto Goes― cerró los ojos para buscar fuerzas: ― La verdad es que sí quería lastimarlo, él era humano y pensé que terminaría muerto entre medio de los monstruos que venían―

Goes: ― Querías quitarlo del camino―

Loki: ― Si― dijo muy avergonzado: ― Quize herirlo lo suficiente como para que ya no pelara y que los demás creyeran que lo hice con intención de matarlo así que enterré el filo del cetro entre la quinta y cuarta costilla donde no hay ningún órgano―

― Fue algo lindo si lo piensas―

Loki: ― No lo fue, para nada lo fue. Yo y los asgardians tenemos el corazón un poco hacia la derecha así que lo apuñalé un poco a la izquierda― Goes se tapó la cara con las manos.

Goes: ― Los humanos tenemos el corazón ahí ¿No sabías?―

Loki: ― Ahora nunca lo olvidaré― se sentó en la cama de Goes.

― ¿Y qué hiciste entonces?―

Loki: ― Le partí el corazón en dos literalmente, entré en pánico así que seguí el juego y cuando vi que la sangre no se detenía iba a tirar toda la farsa al carajo y ayudarlo pero justo él me disparo con un arma bastante grande debo aclarar―

― Eres un tonto Loki―

Loki: ― Lo se, lo siento mucho―

― Yo creo que con quien te tienes que disculpar es con Phil Coulson―

Loki se había puesto tan nervioso que incluso hasta tiritaba. Sus ojos se empezaron a poner vidriosos asi que se cubrió la cara con las manos entonces Goes se acercó más hacia el y le empezó a sobar la espalda.

Goes: ― Tranquilo, fue un accidente y nosotros los sabemos―

Loki: ― El tema es que lo volví a hacer―

Goes: ― ¿¡Lo volviste a matar!?―

― ¡Loki!―

Loki: ― No― Se mordió el labio: ― Esta vez me encargué de todo SHIELD―

― ¿Cómo que te encargaste? Dime que les hiciste― dije agarrandome la cabeza.

Loki: ― Bueno… nada que les traiga secuelas― me crucé de brazos esperando más detalles: ― Técnicamente los drogué…― se apresuró a seguir al ver mi cara de espanto: ―… hay una hierba que no crece aquí en la tierra que hace que olvides los últimos minutos, horas o días según como la prepares y a quién se la administres. Lo hice de tal forma que entró por el conducto de ventilación y noqueó a todos en la base―

Goes: ― Eres terrible amigo―

Loki: ― Bueno te pone un poco loco así que seguro la pasaron bien―

― ¿O sea que les borraste la memoria con mariguana espacial?―

Loki: ― No sé qué cosa es la mariguana― Goes soltó una carcajada: ― Es una amnesia temporal se pasará en algún momento y recordarán todo―

― Oh… ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que se acuerden de nosotros?―

Loki: ― Dependerá de cada uno de ellos, no la había usado en humanos antes― miré el techo y suspiré.

― Por un memento pensé que te habías hechado a todo SHIELD―

Loki: ― Ese no es mi estilo, yo soy el de los trucos y los engaños recuerda― "Yo no soy el de las tormentas" Recordé.

― Gracias por hacerlo― asintió con la cabeza.

Loki: ― Tu dices que siempre me voy sin despedirme así que esta vez sí lo haré―

― ¿Ya te vas?― dije protestando.

Loki: ― Espereré a que se duerman y luego me iré― resoplé: ― Pero mañana en la noche vendré otra vez, así te enseño a controlar tus poderes―

Goes: ― ¿Y yo puedo ir con ustedes?―

― No ¿Cómo vas a ir con la pierna enyesada?―

Goes: ― Lo dices porque no quieres que te vea caerte de cara―

Loki: ― Si vas a ir, yo me encargo de eso― me crucé de brazos: ― Ahora durman porque si no mañana su hermana se preguntará por que están tan cansados―

Y así nos dormimos, acunados por una deidad pagana.

* * *

Yemma: ― ¡Sabía que nos habían drogado!―

Coulson: ― Me llevó una semana recordar donde había dejado a Lola y todavía tengo recuerdos borrosos―

Fitz: ― Yo creí que habíamos vuelto a la Infraestructura―

May: ― Ni lo menciones― dijo asqueada.

Fitz: ― No… suerte que quedó la grabación en el Zephyr de ti―

Simmons: ― Suerte que Mack y Yoyo se lo llevaron a una misión o lo hubiera borrado también, ya que aparte de borrarnos la memoria borró los archivos y videos de vigilancia―

― Lo siento por eso―

Coulson: ― Supongo que quedamos a mano―

― ¡Oh no, no, no…! Yo no los drogué, ese fue Loki―

Fitz: ― Es cierto― quedamos en silencio y luego nos reímos a carcajadas.

Coulson: ― ¿Así que también puedes prenderle fuego a tu cuerpo?―

― Más específicamente manipulo todo tipo de energía―

Coulson: ― Guau―

Fitz: ― Has habierto portales también ¿Cómo evitas que colapse o que se invierta y se convierta en un agujero negro? Tanta energía no puede venir de ti ¿O sí?―

― Loki podía generar la energía de un agujero negro, yo solo logro rasgar un poco la tela de la realidad para mover cosas no más grandes que un camión, pero él me ensenó a usar energía roja para abrir portales más grandes y no terminar estallando―

Fitz: ― ¿Energía roja?―

― Energía mágica y de materia negra combinadas―

Simmons: ― Ash… la magia solo es ciencia que no entendemos―

― Sigue repitiéndote eso― frunció los labios.

Simmons: ― ¿Un abracadabra y ya está? No lo creo―

― La magia es una forma de energía muy especial―

Fitz: ― ¿Una forma de energía? ¿Cómo de qué tipo?―

― Del tipo que tiene conciencia propia―

Fitz: ― ¿Cómo un ser superior?― dijo arqueando una ceja.

― ¿Un dios? No, es más que eso―

Yemma: ― Eres un científico Fitz, no te pases de bando―

Fitz: ― Y como científico tenemos que admitir que hay muchas cosas de las que no sabemos nada y que toda teoría es válida hasta ser refutada―

― ¡En tu cara de Erlenmeyer Yamma!― luego volví con Fitz: ― La magia se alimenta de todo tipo de otras energías pero sobre todo de energía vital―

Coulson: ― Eso es algo preocupante ¿No crees?― negué con la cabeza.

― Es una relación simbiótica entre ella y la vida― sonreí: ― Solo algunos seres saben aprovecharla y otros menos nacen con ella―

Coulson: ― Sigo sin entender―

― Sí los humanos suelen ser escépticos―

Daisy: ― Al menos aceptas que no eres humano―

― Siempre seré en parte humano porque mi hermano y mi familia los son. Me costó tiempo pero ahora estoy en paz con las dos partes―

Fitz: ― Entonces los magos manipulan esa energía que a su vez controla otras energías―

― Básicamente― Yemma lo miró traicionada.

Fitz: ― ¡Deisy produce y absorbe energía sísmica!― se defendió.

Daisy: ― Podría ser―dijo defendiendo a Fitz.

Mack: ― ¿Pero magia?―

― ¿Tú crees en el alma Mack?―

Mack: ― Sí―

― Pero es algo que no está comprobado―

Mack: ― Pero eso no importa, sabemos, es decir, todo lo sentimos―

― Bueno así es la magia solo que unos la sienten más que otros―

Coulson: ― ¿Loki era un mago verdad?―

― Te mataría de nuevo por llamarlo mago… él era uno de los mejores hechiceros de muchos universos―

Coulson: ― ¿Y no son lo mismo?―

― Es como que me preguntaras la diferencia entre Beethoven y Justin Bieber–

Coulson: ― Entiendo―

― Pero no te hubiera matado, solo lo exageré―

Coulson: ― Si me imagine... ¿De verdad dijo que solo quería quitarme del camino?―

― Si, preguntale a Goes ustedes ya saben donde vive―

Coulson: ― Lo perdono aunque ya no esté con nosotros y es una lástima porque podría usar su culpa para mi beneficio―

Daisy: ― ¡Coulson!―

Coulson: ― ¿¡Qué!? Todos lo pensamos― nos reímos: ― Lo que no me hubiera imaginado es que fuera tan… tierno y sesible―

― Supongo que no daba el tipo pero aún así era como cualquier ser vivo―

Yemma: ― ¿Y por qué se esforzó tanto en parecer un monstruo?―

― No lo vuelvas a llamar así―

Yemma: ― Perdón―

― Lo entenderían si supieran toda la historia―

Coulson: ― Cuéntanos―

― Yo cuento solo la historia que me pertenece…―

* * *

Abrí los ojos y apareció otro dragón, más pequeño. Tenía suaves escamas negras de un ligero brillo plateado que cubrían como armadura todo su cuerpo salpicadas por tonos narajas y rojos al igual que todo su vientre. A lo largo de su espalda corrían una hilera de espinas flexibles hasta la punta de su larga cola que terminaba en un abanico de piel negra. Y las alas eran negras, amplias y de diseño veloz. En su aspecto general perecía un zorro sobre todo con los plumones en su cara. Luego me di cuenta de que era mi reflejo en un espejo.

Entonces escuché risas detrás de mi, volteé a ver y estaba dentro de mi hogar. Vi por el rabillo del ojo a una niña que pasó corriendo para el comedor.

― Hola ¿Quién anda ahí?― caminé hasta allá y la niña de largo cabello rojo estaba medio asomada en la puerta que daba al patio: ― ¿Jessi?― dije y ella salió corriendo para afuera: ― Jessi espera― la perseguí.

Cuando salí la luz me segó por un instante. Luego contemplé los ásperos pastos sacudidos por el fresco aire de los Andes y vi las viejas viñas que se encontraban colina abajo, una profunda nostalgia me invadió el corazón.

― Hiciste nuevos amigo tesoro― oí la voz de mi madre en el viento, volteé y estaba jugando con mi hermana y nuestro perro medio sordo y medio ciego las correteaba.

― ¡Mamá!― corrí hacia ellas pero sin alcanzarlas: ― ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Mamá¡ ¡Jessi, mamá!― en eso mi madre volteo y empezó a buscar en el aire mi voz: ― ¡Aquí estoy mamá!― por fin me vio y me sonrió.

Madre: ― Tienes que descansar mi niño―

― Pero quiero ir con ustedes―

Madre: ―… aun no mi pequeño zorro, aún no…―."

De repente sentí una cachetada en la cara y desperté.

― ¿¡Qué, que pasa, qué pasó!?― Goes estaba sobre mi, sacudiendome.

Goes: ― ¡Apágate que ahí viene Kim!― miré todo mi cuerpo y estaba cubierto por una llama dorada y justo antes de que Kim entrara me apagué.

Kim: ― Oh, estan despiertos p... chicos no salten en las camas ya les he dicho― Goes se bajó de mi: ― Goes ya te veo mucho mejor―

Goes: ― Es un milagro hasta puedo caminar y correr y saltar― decía mientras corría en círculos por toda la habitación.

Kim: ― Vasta, no hagas eso― entonces paró y la miró cabisbajo: ― Primero te llevaré a la doctora para que te revise―

Goes: ― Okey―

Kim: ― Vamos a desayunar― dijo y se retiró.

Goes: ― ¿Que-fue-eso?― dijo mientras rebotaba sentado en la cama.

― Estaba soñando―

Goes: ― ¿O-tra-vi-sión?―

― No fue solo un sueño mezclado con recuerdos―

Goes: ― Te-prendiste-todo―

― Es que Loki me enseñó a asociar el recuerdo con mi fuego ¿¡Y a ti que te sucede!?―

Goes: ― ¡Me siento genial!― dijo al tiempo que se paraba y se dejaba caer de nuevo en su cama.

Fenrir: ― Debe ser la saliva de fenix, quizá le haya dado un poco de energía extra―

― Jajaja―

Goes: ― Yo amo el fenix y la morfina, deberia llamarse morfina de fenix porque saliva de fenix suena asqueroso― agarré su muleta y se la tendí: ― ¿Y eso para qué?―

― Vamos a bajo a desayunar―

Goes: ― Yo no necesita esa maderita mira― se paró sobre el yeso.

― Dile eso a Kim chico superman―

Entre Fenrir, la muleta y yo ayudamos a Goes a bajar al comedor. Goes se comió todo con más ganas que el Chavo. Luego todos subimos a la camioneta incluído el Abuelo, él nos llevaría de regreso mintras los chicos se quedaban a trabajar, cuando volvimos era él quien conducía la camionta. Fenrir venía en la parte de carga y nosostros dejamos la ventanilla de la cabina abierta, ahora tenía el tamaño de un perro mediano. El Abuelo nos hechaba una mirada acusadora de ratos hasta que por fín lo soltó.

Abuelo: ― ¿Él estuvo en mi casa anoche verdad?― nos miramos entre nosotros: ― No se hagan los tonto que yo soy viejo y no me engañan―

― ¿Nos escuchaste?―

Abuelo: ― Escuché cuando se fue―

Goes: ― Creí que él no te molestaba―

Abuelo: ― Me rompió la mesa de mi esposa eso lo puedo aceptar son cosas materiales, pero me prometió traerlos a salvo y ahora tengo un nieto roto―

Goes: ― Pero depués vino a traerme un remedio además no fue su culpa yo me caí del techo Abuelo, si no fuera por él todavía estaríamos capturados o peor seríamos comida de perros de Skurge― el Abuelo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Abuelo: ― Esas cosas vinieron con él y entró a mi casa sin permiso, no me gustan sus actitudes ya le di una oportunidad―

― Entró porque yo le di permiso es mi culpa no de él y también le vivo insistiendo en que se quede―

Goes: ― Es verdad, hasta yo me cansé de que se lo pidiera―

― Yo lo necesito, no se porque pero es así― el Abuelo suspiró y desaceleró cuando entramos a la calle de tierra.

Abuelo: ― ¿Te trajo remedios?―

Goes: ― Aunque no me dijo que era hasta que me lo tomé pero no importa porque ahora mis huesos están compltamente sanos lo dijo la doctora y ella no lo podía creer―

Abuelo: ― ¿Y qué era?―

― Saliva de ave fenix― frenó la camioneta justo en la entrada delbpueblo.

Abuelo: ― Lobo― miró a Fenrir: ― Dime como se consigue la saliva de ave fenix―

Fenrir: ― Primero tienes que lograr que ella te mate, luego tu causa es buena y si revives puedes tomarla―

Abuelo: ― Sí algo así había eschuchado― me quedé atónito pensando en lo que Fenrir dijo: ―De acuerdo puede seguir viniendo pero yo quiero hablar con él la próxima vez que venga― asentí con energía. Luego el Abuelo se bajó y se fue adentro. Fenrir saltó de la camioneta y se fue tras el Abuelo, nos miró y bajó sus orejas antes de entrar a la casa.

Goes: ― Lo de "lo necesito" fue muy listo creo que funcionó―

― Era cierto― me miró sorprendido: ― Cuando estoy con él siento que estoy completo otra vez a pesar de que mi hermana y mi mamá ya no estén― Goes agachó la cabeza: ― No me mal entiendas te prefiero cien veces a ti que a él pero a Loki también lo quiero algo me conecta con él, algo que no puedo explicar― lo abracé.

Goes: ― Soñaste que lo liberabas antes de saber si existía en verdad o solo era otra leyenda, creo que estában destinados―

― Sí también lo creo―

El resto del día transcurrió sin más, cada uno hizo sus quehaceres incluyendo Goes que ya no tenía la pierna enyesada hasta puso el yaso en su repisa de la victoria y dijo que solo faltaba la firma de Loki que se la pediría cuando llegara en la noche.

Y así llegó la tan esperada noche luciendo un exquisito vestido negro de lentejuelas con sus estrellas más glamorosas que nunca. Goes lo esperaba para que le firmara el yeso, el Abuelo quería hablar de hombre a hombre, o de hombre a dios en este caso y yo que me eseñara lo que sea que quería enseñarme. Lo esperamos detrás del granero donde me lo encontré la noche anterior, después de que Kim y Leo se acostaran. Entonces apareció detrás de las sombras como es la costubre de cualquier critura de naturaleza misteriosa. Estaba contento hasta que vio la cara del Abuelo y empezó a arrepentirse.

Abuelo: ― Tenemos que hablar―

Loki: ― Lo hice todo mal lo se― dijo anticipandose a las réplicas: ― Le dije que los cuidaría con mi vida y no lo hice―

Abuelo: ― Calmate hijo, eres un desastre es verdad pero creo que es porque no sabes que hacer cuando la gente te trata bien― asintió a malas ganas: ― Los chicos te quieren y tu a ellos ahora lo se pero tienes que recordar que son niños y humanos por lo que son más delicados de a lo que estás acostubrado―

Loki: ― Si lo sé―

Abuelo: ― Yo necesito que te esfuerces más o que te retires―

― ¡No!―

Abuelo: ― Mis nietos no se van a morir antes que yo― dijo mirandome.

Goes: ― Abuelo― suplicó. Loki tenía lagrimas en los ojos, apretó los parpados y miró hacia las estrellas.

Loki: ― Deme una última oportunidad―

Abuelo: ― Quiero saber todo lo que hagas con ellos ya lo habíamos acordado y ustedes dos también me lo dirán no quiero que le hagan prometer lo contrario― lo miré ofendido: ― Sí, a ti te digo sobre todo somos tu familia Erick no piedes seguir ocultandonos las cosas―

― Pero yo...―

Abuelo: ― Esa es mi condición solo así lo permitiré―

― Pues te vas a tener que sentar entonces no quiero que te de un infarto―

Abuelo: ― Eso ya lo veremos― prosiguió: ― kim también tiene que estar enterada―

Goes: ― ¿¡Qué!? ¡No, eso sí que no!―

Abuelo: ― Cuando estés listo, y espero que sea antes de que yo muera, vas a golpear esa puerta y te vas a presentar con los que ahora duermen ignorantes de todo eso― dijo volviendo hacia Loki.

Goes: ― Kim lo agarrará a sartenasos, no lo va aceptar nunca―

Abuelo: ― Esa es la última condición, que ella de el permiso, es su hermano y su decición―

Goes: ― ¿Y que hay de mi decición?―

Loki: ― Él tiene razón Goes imaginate si tu tuvieras a tu hermana a cargo― Goes puso la mirada en el piso. Loki vio de nuevo al Abuelo: ― Dos semanas, es lo que me tomará entrenar a Erick―

Abuelo: ― Una semana―

Loki: ― Bien, una semana será―

Todos quedamos en silencio unos minutos luego el Abuelo frunció el seño.

Abuelo: ― ¿Entrenarlo para qué?― Loki me pasó el cargo con la mirada.

― ¿Y cómo se supone qu le diga?―

Goes: ― ¿Lo puedo decir yo?―

― A ti te sale natural―

Goes: ― Erick tiene poderes y Loki le va enseñarle a usarlos esta noche―

Loki: ― Y un par de noches más―

Abuelo: ― ¿Cómo que poderes? Esto tengo que verlo―

― Luego no digas que no te avisé Abuelo―

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en el recuerdo entonces encendí mi brazo, el Abuelo solo se quedó mirando con ojo crítico. De repente se llevó la mano al corazón e hizo una cara de sumo dolor y por un segundo le creímos.

Abuelo: ― Mira si me vas a asustar con esa llamita― Loki rió a carcajadas: ― Dos horas y media cada noche no quiero que anden mal dormidos y los cuidas bien― dijo mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

Loki: ― Usted manda mi Lord― nos quedamos viendo como entraba a la casa: ― Jamás me habían regañado de esa manera ni siquiera mi madre, ese hombre tiene un don―

Goes: ― Ahora se lo que hiciste para conseguir el remedio y gracias pero ¿Qué pasaba si no revivías?― Loki se acuclilló.

Loki: ― Lo valías pulguito, lo valías― Goes se le tiró encima y lo abrazó fuerte: ― Ahora vengan los dos aquí―

Cuando me acerqué agarró mi mano derecha, a ambos nos tomó y luego cerró los ojos, empezó a decir un verso en una lengua antigua y de sus brazos emergieron brazaletes circunscriptos llenos de runas que giraban como los engranajes de un reloj, los mismos abanzaron bajando hasta nuestras muñecas y ahí se imprimieron. Me sentí como un novillo siendo marcado, Goes también porque retrocedió rápido.

Goes: ― Arde― dijo mirandolo resentido. De a poco se iba desvaneciendo el brillo de la marca junto con el dolor.

Loki: ― Es un conjuro de protección triple tiene que arder―

― Bueno ¿Vas a enseñarme o no?

Cuando las aves sienten que su pichón dejo serlo, lo empujan por el borde hasta hacerlo caer del nido ¿Se han puesto a pensar que pasa por la cabeza de un pajarito en ese momento? Yo sí. Siento que todavía no he comido lo suficiente, mis padres ya no me aman, se hartaron de mis chistes, pensé que éramos avestruces o… si estoy lleno de plumas entonces soy liviano como una, estaré bien. No importa, porque sus instintos no lo abandonan, a la hora de la prueba él abre sus alitas y… vuela.

La humanidad siempre ha soñando con volar y con el tiempo se las ingenió para conseguirlo, pero un hombre nunca va a ser un pájaro ¿Por qué les cuento esto? Porque cuando mi maestro me empujó fuera del nido me hubiera gustado ser el pajarito.

― ¿¡Por qué me empujaste!?―

Loki: ― Porque no te movías…― se encogió de hombros: ―… y no quería esperarte toda la noche―

― ¡El suelo DUELE!― dije sacudiéndome la tierra.

Loki: ― Trata de evitarlo entonces―

Fue tan agradable como doloroso; en los primeros tres días supe como encender todo mi cuerpo, luego Loki me enseñó que los colores eran el reflejo de la descomposición de la luz producida por los distintos tipos de energía, una llama rosácea podía calmarme el dolor físico y sanar más rápido, una llama rojiza producía un calor ardiente, el azul eléctrico era de energía electromagnética, verde para la gamma, una dorada energía vital y la violeta combinaba todas para crear portales, pero cuando quería absorber energía producía una llama negra que hasta a mí me daba miedo.

En cuanto al vuelo, tardó un poco más. Como les conté mi tutor no era muy paciente conmigo y perdí casi todo resto de la semana en caídas libres sin conseguir ningún resultado, así es como descubrí mi factorcito curativo. La última noche que nos quedaba caminé hacia atrás del granero y Loki no apareció hasta que sentí su presencia y entonces empecé a buscarlo guiado cada vez más hacia la entrada del bosque donde encontré dos faroles verdes.

― ¿Loki?― pregunté y él se adentró más confirmándome que se proponía algo perverso: ― ¿Por qué el misterio?― esperé inquieto.

Loki: ― ¿No vienes…?― se escuchó por entre los árboles.

― Tengo que esperar a Goes―

Loki: ― Él nos está esperando allá―

Lo seguí sin más remedio, tropecé con ramas, pozos y hasta pateé una rata antes de que mi vista pudiera acostumbrarse a la poca luz, así que me guiaba más por el sonido de sus pasos. Un búho gris giró su cabeza al tiempo que pasábamos frente a su árbol, lo conocía, significaba que nos habíamos salido del sendero y que estábamos yendo hacia el este, hacia las montañas; llevábamos caminando una hora por lo menos.

― Loki ¿A dónde me llevas?―

Loki: ― ¿Qué acaso no conoces tu bosque?―

― Sí pe… ¿Pero por qué siempre respondes mis preguntas con más preguntas?― volteó solo para mostrarme una sonrisa socarrona: ― Conozco el bosque sí, lo que no conozco son tus intenciones―

Loki: ― Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte―

― Y eso es justo lo que te dicen cuando te tienes que preocupar―

Loki: ― ¿Acaso crees que te haría daño?―

― Basado en las últimas noches…― apresuré al paso para alcanzarlo y ponerme a su lado: ― Estamos lejos, tengo que volver dentro de una hora o el Abuelo se enojará―

Loki: ― Todos están dormidos―

― Pero podrían despertar―

Loki: ― Descuida no lo harán― fruncí el seño.

― ¿¡Drogaste a mi familia!?―

Loki: ― ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!― dijo ofendido: ― Aunque no hubiera sido mala idea, tendríamos más tiempo― me esforzaba para mantener su paso: ― Además ni el insomnio ni las escapadas son lo que te inquietan… es lo que yo te haré hacer―

Paró de caminar y clavó su mirada al frente. Los pinos y arces se desvanecía hacía un gran acantilado, mi cara palideció y la fuerza abandonó mis piernas, Loki me sostuvo del brazo soltando una risita diabólica.

Loki: ― Es posible que nos haya estado faltando altura―

― No, no, no la altura estaba bien― empezó a caminar hacia el borde sin soltar mi brazo, yo forcejeaba para zafarme de él.

Loki: ― Cierto… lo que faltaba era un incentivo más fuerte― me dejó con los pies sobre la orilla que luchaban para no resbalar, inclinándome hacia el precipicio: ― Veras, estuve pensando en lo que me contaste la otra vez y me di cuenta que tu don se activó por una necesidad profunda de sobrevivir, llámalo instinto―

― ¿Y…?―

Loki: ― Y pensé que era bueno recrear esas condiciones― y cuando pensé que me iba a soltar me dejó a salvo en el suelo entonces vi a Goes: ― Ahora lo ves...― dijo empujandolo al acantilado: ― ... y ahora no lo ves―

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a su captura y el vértigo penetró en mis huesos una vez más. Traté de acordarme que sentí aquella vez, que es lo que me transformó… fueron las llamas. Entonces giré como un gato cuando se cae de la medianera y extendí mis alas para atrapar todo el aire que pudiera pero cuando fui a agarrar a Goes este se me desvaneció entre las garras, literalmente. Revoloteé en el aire unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que había sido una ilusión y volé de nuevo hacia arriba. Goes estaba abrazado a la cintura de Loki y sonreía.

Goes: ― Si funcionó―

Loki: ― Tenías razón, te debo una tarte de jamón―

― ¿Cómo, fue idea tuya?― dije mirando a Goes.

Goes: ― Yo me ofrecí a tirarme pero Loki no quizo entonces hizo eso otro con sus manos―

Loki: ― Me gusta― dijo mirandome de arriba a bajo: ― Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de tu técnica de vuelo, pero es cuestión de que lo practiques―

― ¿Y si no me transformaba?―

Loki: ― Menos mal que lo hiciste―

― ¡Eres un…!―

Loki: ― Compórtate― resoplé furioso: ― No iba a dejar que llegaras al suelo― me encogí de hombros.

― Tus metodos no son nada pedagógicos ¿Sabías?―

Loki: ― Tiene que irse a dormir, mañana empiezan la escuela y yo tengo que enfrentar a tu hermana―

Goes: ― Lo bueno es que quizás se canse contigo y ya no tenga ganas de matarme a mi―

Loki: ― Roguemosle algunos de mis colegas que esté de buenas―


	10. La Primera Impresión Cuanta

**X La Primera impresión si cuenta... y mucho**

* * *

Loki: ― ¿Entonces yo soy Loki?

Abuelo: ― Así es.

Loki: ― ¿Loki Loufyson?

Abuelo: ― Ese eres tu si.

Loki: ― ¿El Loki que viene de Asgard, que a veces es Dios de la Maldad y que además atacó la Tierra porque se le dio la gana? Porque puedo ser otra cosa mejor.

Abuelo: ― Nadie es alguien sin sus desfectos o fallas y es importante que él que entre por esa puerta seas verdaderamente tu.

Loki: ― ¿Así o de jeans?― el Abuelo puso su cara de poker: ― Okey es broma, estoy nervioso― le suspiró al cielo: ― Solo golpeo la puerta y les digo "Hola que tal soy Loki tal vez hayan oído de mi pero los terranos tienden a exajerar ¿Los chicos pueden salir a jugar conmigo?"― terminó de hablar y mordisqueó sus uñas.

Abuelo: ― O toca el timbre si lo prefieres pero por favor hazlo con delicadeza.

Loki: ― No soy un bruto.

Abuelo: ― Lo eres cuando estás acorralado― Loki desvió la mirada a las ortencias que custodiaban el cerco blanco despintado.

Loki: ― Bonitas plantas ¿Cómo se llaman?

Abuelo: ― Para hoy día Loki.

Loki: ― Está bien, pero van entrar conmigo ¿Verdad?

Goes: ― Yo no, no quiero ver la cara de asesina de mi hermana― dijo cruzandose de brazos y quedándose inmóvil justo antes de entrar por la puertita de la cerca.

Abuelo: ― Los cuatro vamos a entrar detrás de él...― dijo al tiempo que le encajaba un cachetón en la nuca: ― ... pero solo los adultos vamos a hablar― esa última era para mi. Loki nos contempló una vez más y subió al pórtico: ― Espera― Loki se detuvo justo antes de tocar el timbre esperando ser salvado: ― Tal vez lo mejor sean los jeans hijo, para causar menos daño a la vista―

Loki: ― Es lo que yo pensaba― dijo mientras creaba la ilusión sobre sí: ― Aquí vamos, deseénme suerte― optó por dar los cuatro toques a la puerta y luego de unos segundos vio girar al picaporte.

* * *

Coulson: ― Me hubiera gustado ver eso.

― A mi me hubiera gustado subirlo a youtube, "Loki apaleado por ama de casa con sartén", sería viral.

Coulson: ― ¿De verdad?

― Si conocieras el caracter de Kim no me preguntarías eso.

May: ― Yo quiero detalles― dijo haciendo una media sonrisa.

― Solo diré que tuvimos que comprar otra sartén porque esa quedó totalmente deshecha.

Coulson: ― Fui apuñalado por él necesito los detalles... como conpensación.

― En realidad no duró mucho...

* * *

El que salió a atender había sido Leo y sin la menor sospecha de una mala intensión, porque Leo es así, lo hizo pasar al living y le ofreció sentarse en el sillón borravino que era lo más lujoso que teníamos. El anfitrión preparó té con galletas y las ofreció sentandose en frente, en nuestro sillón familiar floriado que para nada hacía juego con el primero.

Leo: ― Es de la compañía de luz ¿No? Mire hemos tenidos problema con el servicio sobre todo cuando hay tormentas.

Loki: ― No, no soy de ninguna compañía y también tengo problemas cuando hay tormenta.

Leo: ― ¿Vendedor o nuevo vecino?― Loki lo meditó.

Loki: ― Nuevo vecino espero.

Leo: ― Ay que bueno, si dudas sobre mudarte o no yo te puedo dar cientos de razones para hacerlo, es un pueblo hermoso y tranquilo, excepto cuando hay tormenta claro― el Abuelo garraspeó.

Loki: ― En relidad solo vengo por una razón... ¿Está Kim?― apresuró a decir ante la presión del Abuelo. Leo levantó una ceja.

Leo: ― Yo espero que tu razón no sea mi Kim― dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Loki: ― ¿Qué? No, nada como eso... necesito hablar con ella y contigo sobre los niños y yo.

Leo: ― ¿Conoces a los chicos?― asintió.

Loki: ― Me llamo Loki Loufyson y siendo sinsero, lo más provable es que en unos minutos quieras que me valla lo más lejos posible.

Leo: ― No estoy entendiendo mucho.

Abuelo: ― Solo ve a llamar a tu esposa Leonardo.

Confundido Leo subió a buscar a Kim que trabajaba sobre un artículo analizando datos en su notebook y al rato ambos bajaban por la escalera, ella aún con la cabeza en resolver un problema en el que llevaba semanas, por suerte, nosotros le habíamos traído uno nuevo para variar. A diferencia de Leo ella lo reconoció de inmediato y en los primeros diez segundos se quedó petrificada, luego balbució algo que ninguno pudimos comprender excepto Loki a juzgar por la expresión de su cara. Acto seguido Kim se metió en la cocina y salió con su sartén Le Creuset de treita por treinta, aunque Loki ya se lo veía venir le dejó la mejilla servida, insatisfecha por no conseguir nada más que un abollón en su sartén le dio otro en la entrepierna.

Leo: ― Amor ¿Qué te sucede?― dijo frenando justo a tiempo el próximo golpe.

En ese segundo el semblante de Loki se llenó de dolor, un poco pálido tal vez, hasta su ilusión de jeans y camisa se vino abajo.

Loki: ― Es increíble el parecido― le dijo al Abuelo casi sin voz.

Leo: ― ¿Pero quién eres?

Kim: ― ¿¡Qué quién es!? ¡Leonardo!― en ese momento Leo odió su memoria: ― ¡Es el terrorista que le disparó a tu abuelo y tu lo metiste a mi casa!

Abuelo: ― Sigue siendo **mi** casa, no he muerto aún así que se calman todos― dijo poniendo un alto a la situación.

Kim: ― ¡Esto es idea tuya!―

Abuelo: ― Goes, Erick― lo miramos: ― Mejor vayan limpiar el granero.

― Pero yo...

Abuelo: ― Ve hijo los adultos tenemos que hablar, tu si te quedas Fenris.

Esperamos sentados en las tablas del sobrestablo casi sin hablar y mientras Goes jugaba a embocar bollos de paja en el barril yo trataba de imaginarme el resto de la escena, en el peor de los casos tambien me hechaban a mi.

Goes: ― Ya no tenemos sartén― sacó al fin.

― No, ya no― le contesté sin mucho interes.

Goes: ― El Abuelo dice que en poco tiempo podré montar a Bandolero― solté una media sorisa: ― Solo hace falta una silla y unas bridas para él.

― ¡Cielos Goes para ya! No te puedo prestar atención― dije parandome y pegando un salto hacia abajo.

Goes: ― Solo quería distraerte― dijo encogiendose de hombros con la cabeza agacha. Me peiné hacia atrás y suspiré.

― Lo siento Goes, no quise hacer eso.

Goes: ― Lo sé― dijo sonriente: ― ¿Tu te acueras de tu mamá?― fruncí el ceño confundido por el repentino cambio de tema.

― Si, más o menos ¿Tu?

Goes: ― Ya casi no me acuerdo como era cuando estaba feliz, mi padre la hacía llorar mucho― levantó la cabeza: ― Por eso Kim está tan a la defensiva siempre, por eso y porque tiene carácter de mula.

― Ella solo te quiere proteger.

Goes: ― Aunque a veces se pasa, como la vez que me puso un casco cuando subí a la montaña rusa para niños de cinco.

―¡Jajaja!

De pronto el Abuelo entró al granero con las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter de lana y eso no era buena señal. Miraba el piso como buscando palabras amenas.

Abuelo: ― Lo haré simple, tu hermana no aceptó― fue como si me hecharan un baldazo de agua fría: ― Le dijo que jamás volviera― amagué a correr hacia la casa: ― Ya es tarde, se fue y no volverá, lo prometió.

― No― entonces las fuerzas abandonaron mis piernas: ― Esto es tu culpa― le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Abuelo: ― Y se llevó a Fenris con él.

Goes: ― ¿¡Qué!? ¿Le dijiste también de Fen?

Abuelo: ― Loki fue quien les contó todo, incluso de ti Erick.

― ¿De qué cosa hablas?― pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta y lo confirmé en su mirada.

Abuelo: ― Era necesario― le negaba con la cabeza.

En eso los chicos aparecen por la puerta del granero, Kim entró unos pasos atrás de Leo. En sus rostros no lo aparentaban pero me lo decía bien claro la adrenalina en su sangre, empecé temblar y a sentir la boca seca, un sudor frío empapó mi piel mientras retrocedía inconcientemente.

Leo: ― ¡Ey! Tranquilo campeón.

Kim: ― Solo vamos a llevarte al médico Erick― Leo bajó la mirada como si le hubieran puesto plomadas en los ojos.

Goes se colocó a modo de escudo entre ellos y yo, desesperado, busqué con la vista el ventanal en la pared del fondo. Una corrida y un salto, luego otro salto más y ya estaba volando hacia las montañas como zorro que huye de los sabuesos para esconderse, escuché que me llamaban pero no miré atrás. Miles de pesadillas pasaron por mi cabeza aunque no recuerdo ninguna, lo que se es que en dos minutos estaba por arriba del manto de nubes donde solo oía el viento desfilar por mi cuerpo y por encima de todo eso a mi corazón enloquecido.

De pronto empecé a llorar con los sentimientos revueltos, entonces a más de cinco kilómetros de altura y en medio de la nada me estampé contra una pared. Al tiempo que salía de un estado medio inconciente el camuflaje de la nave se fue desvaneciendo a chispazos, producto tal vez del inpacto. En eso un cañón apunta hacia mi cara e instintivamente le di un arañaso y este se perdió en el avismal cielo. Fue cuando vi a la gente de la cabina viendome a mi, un piloto que llevaba gafas de esquí violetas a juego con su traje, una encuerada pelirroja y alguién más a quien no podía ver pero escuchaba hablar, intenté salir volando pero mi ala había quedado incrustada en el fuselaje, entonces el jet bajó la velocidad hasta quedar flotando en el aire, escuché que se habría la compuerta y luego sentí alguien atrás mio y entonces giré la cabeza enseñando los dientes.

― ¡Guo, y esa cosa que es!― dijo un hombre con traje de ave.

― Yo creí que era otra gaviota― escuché por el intercomunicador.

― Que gracioso Hawkeye.

¿Hawkeye? Entonces él debe ser Falcon, pensé. Y es que el fanático de Goes me había hecho aprender a la fuerza el nombre y características de cada afiliado, amigo o colaborador de los Vengadores, hasta sabía de Redwing, el halcón mascota del tipo a mis espaldas.

Falcon: ― ¿Y qué hago con él?

Hawkeye: ― Pues quítalo.

Falcon: ― Me va a comer la mano ¿Ya vieron sus dientes?

― Hablale bonito― dijo la mujer quien no podía ser otra que Black Widow.

Falcon: ― Hola criatura para nada aterradora, todo va a estar bien yo te voy a sacar y vas a seguir volando feliz― me quede calmado solo para poder irme lejos de ellos: ― Vaya funciona― dijo mientras sujetaba el ala atorada.

En cuando tiró sentí como se me desgarraba la piel del ala, en un acto reflejo absorbí energía del Queenjet que fue perdiendo potencia y luego la solté en un pulso, fue como un PEM-stornudo. La energía de las turvinas y el traje de Falcon parpadearon, el avión se recuperó a los pocos segundos pero el grasil y aerodinámico Vengador se hundió como piedra. Estiré la cola y el se sujetó con lo justo.

Falcon: ― ¡Cielos!

Hawkeye: ― ¿¡Y eso que fue!?

Widow: ― ¡Sam! ¿Estás bien?

Falcon: ― No estoy seguro.

Hawkeye desendió despacio hasta un claro custodiado por hayas y almendros gigantes, al aterrizar ambos pasajeros bajaron y vinieron a ver el reciente bulto de vida que adornaba el lado izquierdo de la nave. Hawkeye observó divertido al asustado Falcon que se había abrazado con fuerza a mi cola.

Hawkeye: ― ¡Oye Sam! Sonrie― "Shick" sonó el flash al tiempo que Falcon miraba: ― A Cap le va a encantar esto―

Falcon: ― Eres un imbécil― dijo soltandose y llendo a corretear a Hawkeye.

Widow: ― ¡Niños!― ambos se congelaron en una imagen poco profecional: ― Tenemos a un animal herido y muerto de miedo empalado en el Qeenjet ¿Cómo pueden detenerse a jugar?

Falcon: ― Hay que cortar el hierro que atraviesa su ala pero el láser de mi traje no funciona, de hecho todo el traje está muerto― dijo luego de garraspear.

Hawkeye: ― Iré a traer el que está en el avión.

Widow: ― Hola chiquito― dijo como si le hablara a un bebé mientras subía por el ala del avión hasta donde estaba yo.

Hawkeye: ― ¿Nat qué haces?

Widow: ― Pasame el láser.

Hawkeye: ― ¿Segura que quieres acercarte a esa cosa?

Widow: ― Por favor, eh estado con Hulk― dijo mientras recibía el aparato: ― Además parece un lindo y amigable cachorrito―

Falcon: ― ¿Cachorro de qué?

Widow: ― ¿No tienes imaginación? De dragón.

Falcon: ― Los dragones son solo cuentos.

Hawkeye: ― Thor también era un cuento.

Cuando cortó el último trozo de metal me impulsé con fuerza hacia el cobijo del bosque pero un latigazo de dolor recorrió mi ala cuando intenté batirla y me desplome a mitad de camino, me levanté y me volví a caer, entonces noté mi vientre caliente y pegajoso, estaba todo laserado con pedazos del fuselaje aún incrustados en mi carne, sangraba bastante y empecé a sentirme mareado así que me quedé tumbado en el suelo. Ella fue la primera en acercarse pero entre los tres me subieron al avión, despertaba de a ratos solo para encontrar a todos alterados.

Widow: ― ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

Hawkeye: ― Un minuto para arribar al Trisquelium.

En cuanto aterrizamos una multitud gente en bata vino para subirme a una camilla suspendida en el aire con energía magnética. Me llevaron corriendo a una especie de quirófano, me pusieron un bozal y luego respiré el oxido nitroso que me noquió en segundos.

Escuché gaviotas a lo lejos y olí el agua salada, también sentí como el aire era más cálido. Fui despertando de a poco y acostumbrandome a la luz, cuando quise incorporarme para alejarme descubrí que estaba amarrado por cada lugar que pudieron atar con un cincho de cuero, comencé a agitarme en mi lugar hasta que sentí una presencia a mi lado, solo podía mover los ojos y pude ver a Widow que acarició mi espalda, lo que era vergonzoso pues ella no sabía que yo era una persona. Empezó a soltar las amarras.

Hawkeye: ― Natasha― reconocí su voz advirtiendole por el intercomunicador, como si yo fuera a cenarmela.

Mientras me liberaba observaba la habitación en la que estabamos, redonda y bien iluminada, paredes construidas con paneles blancos hexagonales iguales a la jaula en la que me metió SHIELD. Cuando me soltó salté de la camilla y siguí el rastro de olores hasta una puerta hecha para parecer otro pedazo de pared, hundí las garras para ver si podía desprender los paneles pero apenas si quedaron marcas de arañazos.

Widow: ― ¿Qué te digo? Es a prueba de Hulks― le sonreí avergonzado.

Suspiré vencido, al fin y al cabo, me había atropeyado y salvado los Vengadores ¿Qué tan malo podía ser eso? Empecé a revisarme el vendaje, estaba ajustado y mis sentidos estaban adormilados porque seguramente me habían dado calmantes para el dolor. Me acerqué y ella retrocedió nerviosa, entonces agaché la cabeza y avance mostrándome sumiso, entonces me di cuenta de que había crecido pues en mis cuatro patas le llegaba hasta la cintura. Señalé el vendaje con la mirada y luego golpeé su mano con el hocico a modo de gracias.

Widow: ― De nada Ojitos listos― dijo rascándome la oreja: ― No vas a poder volar por unos dias ¿Sabes? Así que no salgas huyendo porque te lastimarás ¿Entiendes?―

Hawkeye: ― ¿No estarás pensando en sacarlo a pasear Nat? A Fury no le va a hacer nada de gracia― no reconocí a ese hombre.

Widow: ― ¿Vamos a dejarlo encerrado aquí todo el tiempo? Solo mira lo lindo que es. Abre la puerta.

Hawkeye: ― Natasha.

Widow: ― Clint, confía en mi― entonces se escuchó el resoplido de los cilindros al retraerse dentro de las paredes, acto seguido el camino quedó libre, toda una tentación: ― ¿Vamos?― pero no iba a llegar lejos así que la seguí.

Caminamos por una pasarela metálica, me acerqué y me asomé por la varandilla para observar la sincronizada ópera humana, gente llendo y viniendo haciendo sus miles de tareas, la estructura imponente del edificio y lo sofisticado de sus instalaciones, pensé en lo feliz que estaría Goes aquí y eso me hizo extrañarlo. De pronto sentí que me miraban fijamente, alcé la vista y un tipo grande y moreno de un solo ojo me observaba desde la pasarela opuesta, él empezó a caminar hacia nosotros. Widow se detuvo un momento y caminó a su encuentro, yo la seguí tímido.

Widow: ― Es la criatura que lastimamos por accidente.

Fury: ― ¿Y lo paseas por mi Trisquelium Romanoff?

Widow: ― Solo hasta que mejore, como verá es muy tranquilo― el hombre me miró y yo ledeé la cabeza.

Fury: ― ¿¡Y qué carajo es esa cosa!?― me paré en dos e imité sus movimientos y gentos como si hablara, sin hacerlo claro. El agachó la cabeza y abrió más su ojo casi incrédulo. Luego se recompuso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó: ― Tu te vas a hacer cargo.

Me dediqué el resto del día a estudiar el lugar. Ni siquiera al caer la noche había calma en el Trisquelium, quiza solo un poco como a eso de las 9 p.m. cuando hubo cambio de turnos. Natasha se quedó conmigo hasta el medio día en que salió en una misión y le pasó la tutela de mi a Clint quien después de diez minutos me delegó con un agente llamado Dimitri y luego volví loca a la bicedirectora de SHIELD en venganza por haberme llamado "ladrón", claro que ella no supo porque. Finalmente terminé con Fury en lo que parecía una sala de reuniones, él estaba sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa de cristal negro mirando a través de la ventana, como el ajedrecita que observa el tablero ante un rival invisible. Y en el otro extremo de la habitación estaba yo, casi hundido en la pared. Su persona me causaba cierta fascinación y respeto.

Fury: ― Siempre me preparo para todo y aún así jamás he podido evitar un desastre... y quiero creer que lo sé todo de todos pero muy a menudo no se ni quien soy yo, me hago viejo.

― ¿Gnrau?

Fury: ― ¿Y por qué estoy hablando contigo?― dijo volteandose a mi y yo sonreí por dentro. Imaginé que quizá el disfrute de Loki en cambiar de forma y jugar con las personas tenía algo que ver con esto.

De repente se puso de pié, estiró las solapas de su chaquetón de cuero y se dirigió hacia la puerta así que lo seguí, cuando voltió a verme yo me detuve agachando la cabeza.

Fury: ― ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para niñera?― bajé las orejas hacia atrás y puse mi mejor cara de perro: ― Más te vale que no me estorbes― entonces lo seguí tintiniando el cuerpo satisfecho.

Se dirigió al ascensor de carga, me distraía mirando como bajaba el contador mientras descendiamos hasta el subsuelo donde estaban los Qeenjets y maquinaria pesada. Era más amplio que dos aeropuertos juntos y sin embargo estaba oculto debajo de la ciudad, cubierto por compuertas metálicas que despedía el olor a sal de las toneladas aguas que soportaban sobre nuestras cabezas. La iluminación parecía atenuada por lo que se formaban puntos obscuros, me hizo sentir un escalofrío subiendo por la médula, algo no estaba bien.

― Nrrr!― chillé para advertirle pero ni siquiera volteó, entonces lo sujeté mordiendo el extremo volante de su chaquetón.

Fury: ― ¿¡Pero qué dem...!?― se intrrumpió a sí mismo cuando se dió cienta de que el lugar estaba inusualmente tranquilo.

De repente escuché un zumbido que cortaba el aire con velocidad. Instintivamente dezlicé la cola por el suelo haciendo caer a Fury justo antes de que la bala se incrustara en el Qeenjet más cercano, el mismo instinto me hizo responder con una bola de fuego azul. Fury se puso en guardia y desenfundó su arma. Como a sesenta metros la aureola ardiente de mi disparo iluminaba una figura humana en el suelo, él director de SHIELD se acercó al individuó qué recuperaba la conciencia.

― Hail Haydra― dijo mirándolo al ojo, Fury pusó el arma en su cabeza.

― ¡No!― dije cerrando los ojos y cubriéndome con los brazos entonces Fury me miró entre el desconcierto y el enojo.

En segundos todo el mundo apareció y el agente de Hydra fue conducido con poca delicadeza hasta alguna celda en espera del interrogatorio. Entre los analistas que revisaban el lugar y los médicos que atendía a Fury, entre toda esa conmoción yo logré apartarme del director de SHIELD hasta la mañana siguiente, me oculté en un rincón toda la noche como alguna vez me oculté en la biblioteca de la escuela. Estaba muy cansado pero me resistía a quedarme dormido, yo solito me había delatado ante Fury y ahora tenía miedo de las concecuencias ¡Si ya antes habían pensado que yo era Loki!

Hasta que por fin a eso del mediodía las compuertas se abrían para dejar entrar un Qeenjet que regresaba de alguna misión, en esa breve ventana de oportunidad levanté vuelo con todas mis fuerzas pero justo cuando pensé que lograría salir vi por el rabillo del ojo como tres flechas surcaban los aires hasta desplegarse enrredando mi ala izquierda, caí como una plomada sobre la cabina de un avión inactivo atravesando hierro y cristal. Me retorcí de dolor tosiendo mis fuerzas, las que ya no tuve para mantener más tiempo esa forma, poco a poco mi cuerpo volvió a ser el de un escuálido niño de baja estatura. La rampa del avión empezó a bajar, así que oculté mi rostro haciéndome un bollo antes de que mi cazador entrara escoltado por un grupete de agentes armados.

Hawkeye: ― ¡Carajo!― le ordenó a los demás bajar sus armas: ― Eh... creo que tenemos un problema Fury.


	11. Sin Tregua (Parte I)

**XI Sin Tregua (Parte I)**

* * *

Fury: ― ¿Qué clase de problema?

Hawkeye: ― Como de la clase que mide menos de uno cincuenta, tiene cerca de diez años y viste unos jeans mostaza gastados.

Fury: ― ¿Me puedes explicar de qué demonios estás hablando?

Hawkeye: ― Es un niño...

Fury: ― ¿Eres chistoso?

Hawkeye: ― No es chiste, le disparé a un dragón y atrapé un mocoso.

Fury: ― ...eso hace un metamórfala, adopta una figura más vulnerable cuando los capturamos.

Hawkeye: ― Los terretres, el que buscamos no es tan vulnerable a mis flechas.

Fury: ― Pero le encanta hacer de todo un juego. Y la verdad prefiero dudar ahora que lamentarme después.

Hackeye: ― De acuerdo ¿Dónde los ponemos?― dijo acercándose con cuidado y yo hundí aún más mi rostro: ― Porque en el hipotético caso en que sí fuera un niño, está herido y asustado.

Fury: ― Llévenlo al sanatorio para inhumanos y tengan mucho cuidado.

Y así, envuelto en las redes me metieron en otra jaula, no me resistí, apenas si podía moverme pero aún así no dejé que me vieran la cara, las fuerzas que me quedaban no pudieron ser superadas por las personas que intentaban deshacer mi coraza, pues el miedo me convirtio en piedra. ¡Maldito SHIELD! Pensaba yo.

* * *

Coulson: ― Tienes todo el derecho de odiarnos pero velo desde nuestra perspectiva...

― ¿¡Qué perspectiva!?― lo interrumpí: ― ¿Fijar el blanco a cualquier cosa que los haga sentir vulnerable?

Coulson: ― Bueno sí, es mejor que dejar escapar a las veraderas amenazas que luego crecen en silencio.

― Tenía Diez años, mi familia, mi pueblo, viví rodeado de gente hermosa. No es que fuera a convertirme en un psicopata o asesino serial.

Coulson: ― Eso no lo sabíamos cuando encontramos el casco de Loki en el granero.

― Supongo que había lugar para una duda razonable.

Daisy: ― En su defensa...― dijo asomándose a la sala: ― Es horrible que te vean así.

Coulson: ― Daisy ¿Estabas escuchando?

Daisy: ― Si lo siento― se permitió entrar: ― Recuerdo cuando SHIELD me encontró, yo entonces estaba una chica mala y fue bastante feo, pero no se compara con el miedo que sentí cuando me expuse al Terrigen.

― Yo no soy un inhumano pero entiendo perfectamente como se siente, es como nacer de nuevo en un mundo al que ya no perteneces.

Daisy: ― No me imagino como fue para ti siendo solo un chico.

― Primero no lo aceptas ¿No? Luego no te queda de otra.

Daisy: ― Así es.

Coulson: ― Para mi es algo cool, parecen olvidar que tienen super poderes.

― No cuando te ven como el coco bajo sus camas, no somos villanos tratando de someter a los demás solo queremos vidas normales.

Coulson: ― ¿Qué vida normal esperabas al buscar a una deidad nórdica?

Daisy: ― Yo no buscaba a ninguna deidad.

Coulson: ― Era para él la pregunta.

― No lo busque la primera vez, yo solo entré a una biblioteca ¿Qué probabilidades tenía de encontrámelo?

* * *

Hackeye: ― ¿Qué sucede?

Agente: ― Es más fuerte de lo que parece― tenía tanto miedo que una parte de mi esperaba que apareciera Loki y me rescatara.

Hackeye: ― Esto no está funcionando― suspiró: ― Déjenlo, salgan.

Agente: ― Pero...

Hackeye: ― Si quisiera ya nos hubiera matado a todos, salgan― los escuché salir inseguros de si debían: ― Oye tranquilo― cuando sentí su tacto me asusté y me retraí más: ― Señor creo que metimos la pata― habló presionando el audífono en su oído.

Fury: ― Leíste el informe que te pasé.

Hackeye: ― Sí, pero yo ya he tenido a Loki dentro de mi cabeza ¿Qué ganaría con esto?

Fury: ― ¿Podrias asgurármelo?― se tomó unos segundos.

Hackeye: ― No ¿Pero... y si no es? Entonces podríamos tener a un chico muriéndose en una celda.

Fury: ― ¿Qué sugieres?

Hackeye: ― A Nat, creo que en ella confía más y así podrían atenderlo por lo menos.

Fury: ― Llámala.

Para cuando entraron otra vez yo volví a hacerme un bollito de carne, olí a Natasha entre ellos, ella se sentó a mi lado y se acercó a mi oído.

Widow: ― Apuesto que tus ojos son igual de encantadores así también― dijo susurrandome al oído: ― ¿Puedo verlos?

* * *

― Enserio, era ridícula.

Coulson: ― Solo era amable.

― Era un caballo de troya, pero como sea.

* * *

Widow: ― Estas personas de aquí son doctores pero no pueden ayudarte si tu no los dejas― no respondí: ― Puedo usar tácticas de tortura...― empezó a hacerme cosquillas entonces sujeté su mano firmemente y escuché como sacaban sus armas.

― Mh... yo tampoco confío en ustedes― dije soltándole la mano.

Widow: ― Me disculpo por ellos, es un reflejo que adquieres en este trabajo.

― Lo hicieron porque están asustados de mi, puedo olerlo... y a ti.

Fury: ― Averigüa quien es― le dijo por el intercomunicador.

Widow: ― ¿Por qué no quieres que veamos tu rostro?

― Porque entonces el dragón y yo pasaríamos a ser la misma persona y ya no me dejarían en paz ¿O sí?― no respondió: ― Claro que no, si hasta ahora me han tenido enjaulado porque soy una amenaza.

Widow: ― Te habíamos encerrado para que no te lastimaras pero yo recuerdo dejarte salir para que andubieras, no teniamos idea de lo que eras...

― Y querían aprender más― la interumpí.

Widow: ― Tienes un concepto terrible de nosotros― me encogi de hombros: ― Nos hubieras hablado antes, no sabíamos que eras un chico.

― Si mira que me pasó por hablar.

Widow: ― ¿Y por qué hablaste después?

― ¡Él iba a matar a ese hombre!― grité enojado.

Widow: ―Tu le disparaste antes y lo hubieras evaporado de no haber fallado.

― ¿Y quién falló?

Widow: ― Quisiste aturdirlo― dijo como si se acordara de algo: ― Ves, por eso estoy aquí, todo es un malentendido.

― No, estás aquí porque el "Señor desagradecido de un solo ojo" cree que conspiro contra él. Puedo escuchar lo que les dice por el auricular― se quedó un rato en silencio.

Widow: ― Entonces demuestrale que se equivoca.

― ¿Cómo?

Widow: ― Dinos quien eres, nosotros lo verificamos y todo esto se acaba.

― Nunca ¿¡Qué no escuchaste lo que dije antes!?

Widow: ― ¿Y si me lo dices a mi en secreto?

Fury: ― Romano...― no terminó de regañarla antes de que Nat se sacara el auricular.

― ¿Y qué evita que luego vayas y se lo digas?

Widow: ― No confías en mi.

― No. Así que llévate a tus súper médicos.

Widow: ― Estás herido, y todavía no te recuperas de lo anterior.

― Yo voy a sanar no te preocupes.

Widow: ― Pero...

― ¡Ya déjame! Me golpean y me encierran luego me golpean y me encierran otra vez ¡No he comido en dos días! Por eso no tengo energía para sanar, la que tenía la usé toda para salvar a tu jefe y el muy cabrón es un idiota.

Luego de eso no me pudo hacer hablar, así que se retiró y me dejaron solo hasta la noche. Metí instintivamente la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón buscando el pañuelo, cuando sentí su suavidad me reconfortó un poco. Extrañaba mi casa y me pregunté si seguía teniendo una. Busqué la presencia de mi hermano y empecé a llorar cuando no la encontré. No soy bueno para esconder las lágrimas ni ninguna otra emoción. El cansancio empezó a ganar la partida y no recuerdo en que momento me quedé dormido.

"― ¡Erick! ¡Eeeeerick! ¡Vuelve a casa!

Escuchaba dentro de un punto lejano en mi mente, entonces abrí los ojos y me encontré en medio de un bosque húmedo, rodeado de árboles gruesos con sus troncos cubiertos de musgo. Por el rabillo vi desaparecer la cola blanca de un caballo entre los árboles, era Goes cabalgando con Ventisca, me estaba buscando.

― ¡Aquí estoy Goes!― ni se inmutó. Por cinco segundos pensé que era otro sueño hasta que se dio la vuelta.

Goes: ― ¿Erick, eres tu? ¿Dónde estás?

― En frente tuyo tonto.

Goes: ― No juegues, te he estado buscando desde ayer.

Me pareció que estaba bromeando, bajé del tronco caído sobre el que estaba parado de un salto y caminé hacia ellos por el sendero mezquino que dejaba la vegetación, él me miró y redirigió a Ventisca, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca estiré el brazo para tomar las bridas pero entonces mi mano las traspasó y seguí de largo, los cascos del andaluz se encontraron con el suelo sin enterarse de que mi cuerpo estaba entre ellos. Mi corazón se detuvo una fracción de segundo.

― ¿¡Qué carajo!?

Goes: ― Erick ¿Que sucede?― me puse de pie otra vez y intenté acariciar el flanco de Ventisca, otra vez pasó lo mismo.

― Definitivamente este es el sueño más raro de todos― balbucié. Goes se volteó siguiendo mi voz.

Goes: ― No te veo.

En eso Ventisca levanta las orejas nerviosa y mira hacia el bosque, debió escuchar el mismo caminar pesado que yo, entonces lo olí. Eran los sabuesos con su amo y esta vez venían aconpañados.

― ¡Corre Goes, salgan de aquí!― picó a Ventisca pero rápidamente los cerraron por delante dos de las bestias enseñando los dientes. Todo pasó muy rápido.

Skurge: ― Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero miren que encontraron mis cachorros

― Déjalo Skurge― detrás de él aparecieron dos arqueros esbeltos y de cabello platinado, idénticos hasta en los colores térreos de sus ropas, solo podía diferenciarlos porque uno de ellos llevaba el pelo en una coleta. Ninguno de los tres parecía notarme.

Skurge: ― Dack y Tack, hasta que al fín llegan.

― Odín no nos mandó a jugar con los mortales― dijo el del cabello suelto.

Skurge: ― Mis perros llevan días sin masticar algo vivo...― dijo al tiempo que los sabuesos se cerraban más a Goes: ― ... tendrán que conformarse con ese pequeño caballo― Ventisca peteó la quijada de uno que se acercó por atrás y se encabritó para proteger a Goes.

Goes: ― ¡Que mastiquen tu horrible cara de rodilla!― Skurge, el asgardiano con menos pulgas frunsió el seño con un gruñido ante el insulto.

Skurge: ― Además, mis perros han seguido la peste de Loki y ellos nunca se equivocan― entonces una de las bestias saltó sobre el lado derecho de Ventisca con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer sobre Goes y encajó los dientes en el muslo de la yegua, ella gritó.

― ¡No!― intenté quitárselo de encima pero mi cuerpo parecía de humo y solo traspasaba las cosas.

Goes: ― ¡No déjala!― rápidamente sacó con su mano libre la daga que Loki le había regalado y apuñaló varias veces el cuello del can hasta que la hoja encontro la yugular.

― La daga de Loki― dijo el de la coleta sorprendido.

Skurge: ― Qué les dije.

Se acercó y lo tomó por la cabeza, Ventisca le tiraba tarascones sin conseguir mucho, el Ejecutor tiró de él sin cuidar que su pierna estaba atorada, Goes gimió del dolor e intentó clavarle la daga también pero él le sujetó la mano y la apretó lo suficiente para hacercela soltar.

― ¡Sueltalo!― me abalancé sobre él pero también lo traspasé y ni siquiera parecía oirme.

Skurge: ― ¿Eres amigo de Loki?

Goes: ― No de tu mamá ¡Ah es verdad, naciste de un melón!

Skurge: ― Vamos a ver cuanto te dura la valentía― silvó y sus sabuesos empezaron a ir hacia Ventisa.

Goes: ― ¡No déjenla! ¡Ventisca, no, no!― gritaba mientras se lo llevaban.

Yo sentí una ira que nunca había sentido ¡Quería prenderlo fuego! Pero de un momento a otro ya no me podía mover, era como si me jalaran hacia atrás desde otro lado, hasta que todo quedó obscuro y en silencio"

* * *

Daisy: ― ¿Cómo sabes cuando es un sueño o una visión?

― Es dificil porque nunca me acuerdo de los "sueños" solo de las pesadillas.

Daisy: ― Que morbo.

― Sí, Loki me ayudó bastante con eso también.

Daisy: ― Hubiera deseado tener un profesor, solo tuve a mi madre unos días que resultó ser una loca asesina.

― Que cosa. El te hubiera podido entrenar.

Coulson: ― ¿Ahora tenía experiencia con inhumanos?

― Tenía dos mil años y era un come libros, sabía de todo. Quizás no se, lo leyó de la super biblioteca de los dioses― me encogí de hombros: ― Cuya existencia está prohibida que sepan los mortales.

Coulson: ― ¿Y si está prohibida para los mortales por qué sabes de ella?

― Porque a Loki le encanta romper las reglas tontas de los dioses, que para él eran básicamente todas. Me llevó a escondidas miles de veces y a Goes unas pocas.

Coulson: ― Le preguntaré a Sif.

― ¿La misma Sif que quizo llevarse a Daisy a Asgard para meterla en una mazamorra para inhumanos? Las he visto por cierto, los asgardianos saben de hace mucho más tiempo de los inhumanos e incluso Odín se los devolvía a los emperadores kree para mantener las alianzas.

Coulson: ― Sif es amiga de SHIELD y desistió de llevarse a Daisy.

Daisy: ― Habla por ti, mi amiga no es.

Coulson: ― Daisy.

Daisy: ― A ti no te cazó.

― Te lo voy a decir solo una vez... no se confíen mucho de Sif, es un soldado. Y no me mal interpreten es muy buena en ello, pero el cerebro de soldado solo sigue ordenes. Si no se llevó a Daisy, es porque no se lo pidieron.

Coulson: ― Tendré más cuidado.

― Por favor, además cuando me vea con ustedes toda la amistad que podría llegar a guardarles la tirará al tacho. Soy el lacayo de Loki a fin de cuentas.

Coulson: ― Al fin lo reconoces.

― Sí, podría debatirte el tecnisismo pero dejemoslo así y sigamos― me acomodé en mi silla: ― Como te decía...

* * *

Desperté de un salto e hiperventilando. Busqué a mi alrededor a Goes hasta que me di cuenta de que seguía en la celda de SHIELD ¿Quién hubiera dicho que me iba a sentir aliviado por eso? Había sido otro estúpido sueño. De repente me percapté de que había alguien conmigo, instintivamente me convertí en dragón otra vez y ericé las espinas con un bufido. Era Natasha quien estaba parada en medio de la habitación totalmente a obscuras.

― Puedo ver en la obscuridad ¿Sabes?

Widow: ― Me lo imaginaba... pero yo no―automáticamente bajé la guardia: ― Dijiste que no querías que te viera la cara así que desconecté todo.

― ¿Y tu jefe no se va a enojar?

Widow: ― Cuando se entere, sí.

― ¿Entonces entras sola conmigo?

Widow: ― Si yo creyera que eres quien él cree que eres no lo haría, creeme.

― Mh.

Widow: ― Decidí que voy a cenar contigo, te traje los saguches de Clint como venganza― no pude evitar reirme.

― Eso no significa que yo lo perdone ¿Cómo que cenar? ¿Qué hora es ya?

Widow: ― Em... cerca de las ocho― escuché

― Eres una abuela― ella se rió.

Widow: ― Veo que ya te pudiste transformar, bueno en realidad no lo veo pero lo persivo. Me alegra que estés mejor― estiró el brazo ofreciéndome la comida. Iba a rechazarlo pero mi olfato alertó a mi estómago y este delató el hambre que tenía: ― Vaya.

― Lo siento― dije al tiempo que agarraba el sanguche con las garras y le encajaba un mordisco: ― Mmmm, está genial. Salvo por el ajo ¡Guácala!

Widow: ― Yo tampoco soy fan.

― No importa, con el hambre que tengo me comería los zapatos.

Widow: ― Eso me parece curioso, yo tengo un amigo que también se transforma pero el no conserva la ropa después― eso me hizo mucha gracia.

― Mi hermano me dijo casi lo mismo.

Widow: ― ¿Tienes un hermano?― en ese momento dejé hasta de respirar, había metido la pata otra vez: ― Descuida no voy a decir nada.

― Si bueno, es como mi hermano mayor, su familia me adoptó― ella se quedó callada. Entonces me di cuenta de que le habia dicho que tenía un hermano mayor adoptivo ¿A quién les hace acordar eso?: ― Te pusiste tensa ¿Qué dije de malo?― dije haciéndome el tonto.

Widow: ― Nada― dijo intentando simular tranquiliad: ― Ya vi con no te simpatiza SHIELD ¿Qué opinas de los Vengadores?

― ¿De todos? No lo sé, hasta ahora no me va gustando.

Widow: ― Y con motivo― se rio: ― Vamos debe haber alguno que te guste ¿Qué me dices de Hulk?

― Da miedo, prefiero al doctor― dije como si fuera obvio.

Widow: ― Si mal ejemplo ¿Iron Man? Todos los niños lo quieren.

― Es el que más le gusta a mi hermano pero yo creo que es un desperdicio de cerebro.

Widow: ― Desearía que él te hubiera escuchado― dijo entre risas: ― ¿Y qué tal Thor?― esa era la respuesta que más le interesaba y yo caí en su trampa.

― Thorpe, patán y fanfarrón. Viene de otro planeta en el que todos son dioses así cualquiera― dije limpiándome la mayonesa.

Widow: ― Tu también podrías hacerte pasar por un dios, eres bastante poderoso.

― Pensé que estabamos teniendo una charla de verdad ¿Por qué no vas al punto con preguntas más directas?― dije enojado y escuché como desabotonaba la funda: ― No hace falta que saques tu arma no voy a hacerte daño y si quisiera esa arma no te serviría, recuerda que me estamparon un avión a 600 kilómetros por hora.

Widow: ― ¿Eres Loki o no?― resoplé con energía.

― La primera vez me avergonzaron en mi escuela, la seguna vez un sujeto llamado Phil me disparó 30 mil voltios porque creyó que era él y ahora ustedes ¿¡Qué les pasa!?

Widow: ― No respondiste mi pregunta.

― No, no lo soy. Y prácticamente ya te dije quien soy así que puedes confirmarlo― se quedó pensativa.

Widow: ― Pero tienes algo que ver con él ¿Cierto?

― No― dije invocando toda el poder del Dios del Engaño para burlar a quizas la mejor interogadora del mundo.

Widow: ― ¿Qué hay del casco?

― Lo encontramos en el bosque y nos pareció lo más cool hasta el día siguiente cuando pasó lo de Nueva York entonces lo escondimos ¿Si ya sabías quién era para qué me haces pasar todo esto?― reclamé cansado.

Widow: ― Quería crear confianza.

― Tu jamás serás una persona de confianza. Puedes llevarte tu sanguche― dije arrojándoselo a la cara y lléndome hacia una esquina. Ella atinó a acercarce y entonces gruñí furioso

Fury: ― Sal de ahí.

Entonces abrieron la puerta para que ella saliera, aunque podía persivir al puñado de agentes apostados detrás no me importó. De un salto cruzé la habitación y sujeté a Natasha de manos y pies y salí volando a toda velocidad, tirando a un lado a todo lo que me bloquera el camino. En segundos estaba devuelta en el hangar pero las compuertas estaban cerradas, di un amplio rodeo buscando una salida.

Fury: ― ¡Burton!

Hackeye: ― ¡No puedo disparar, tiene a Nat!

Entonces vi bajar a uno de los ascensores que conectaban con la fachada externa del edificio, disparé justo por encima de él para hecerme una puerta por el cristal. Los frenos de emergencia rápidamente hicieron su trabajo así que no me preocupé demasiado en los pasajeros y subí por el hueco por donde corren los cables, ya arriba atravesé sin cuidado el cristal y fui directo hacia mar adentro. Cuando sentí que había puesto suficiente distancia frené en seco.

― Espero que sepas nadar.

Widow: ― ¿...?― la solté sin más.

Un par de Queenjets se acercaban así que seguí volando mar adentro, volteé y me quedé tranquilo porque uno desendía para recoger a Nat pero para cuando noté que faltaba el otro este atravesó la nube que lo ocultaba a toda velocidad directo hacia mi, empecé a subir lo más rápido que podía para escaparme pero no tenía la energía para sostener el ritmo y Clint ya me alcanzaba. Entonces recordé lo que me enseñó Loki, concentré toda las fuerzas y energias que me quedaban y disparé una carga violacea que hizo combustión con el aire dejando una aureola de fuego por la que me adentré.

Cuando abrí los ojos no podía creer que había funcionado, del otro lado del portal me recibieron los lobos de piedra. Di vueltas en el aire de pura felicidad en el cielo nocturno, estaba en casa de nuevo y a kilómetros de SHIELD, por ahora. Volé hacia la granja y antes de aterriazar en el techo me convertí de nuevo en persona para hacer menos ruido con mi peso, fui hasta la ventana de nuestra habitación y la encontré abierta como de costumbre, la luz estaba apagada así que aproveché para entrar.

― Goes― susurré. Como no respondió me acerqué hasta su cama y no estaba.

Me asomé por el pasillo asegurándome de que no me vieran y camine en puntillas hasta la escalera, recién cuando me sujeté de la varandilla me percaté de que aún con mi audición mejorada no escuchaba a nada, ni una respiración, ni un latido. Me volví hasta la habitación de los chicos y vi que no estaban, quizá se habían quedado en el trabajo como otras veces. Llamé entonces a la puerta de la habitación del Abuelo un par de veces y como no respondió me tomé el atrevimiento de abrir yo pero tampoco estaba. Bajé a la cocina para comer algo, tomé un poco de pan y saqué el queso de la heladera, cuando cerré la puerta me fijé si habían dejado alguna nota y no fue así. Unté una generosa cantidad de queso y le metí un buen bocado entonces vi las llaves de la camioneta sobre el plato, las tomé como si fuera una cosa totalmente extraña. No podían haberse ido lejos, algo no andaba bien. Solo me quedaba revisar el granero así que salí de la casa, al entrar me recibió la nada misma en vez de las curiosas cabecitas de los bellos equinos.

― ¡Mhc, mch, mhc!― llamé y por fin hayé un alma, en el último de los establos estaba Bandolero, el garañón de Goes, pero ningún otro: ― ¿A dónde se han ido todos Ban?― dije acariciando su frente.

En ese momento escuché a alguien acercarce al galope y me alegró saber que no se habían ido espantados por mi. La luz de su linterna se filtraba por las rendijas de la madera cada vez con más intensidad y salí a recibirlo, pero me haché hacia atrás cuando vi que era Leo montando a Bruma, tal vez porque esperaba a Goes.

Leo: ― ¡No, no, no! ¡No te vayas Erick por favor!― dijo al tiempo que bajaba de un salto para abrazarme fuerte: ― ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien!― le correspondí el abrazo aliviado, pero me preocupo verlo tan angustiado: ― Por favor dime que Goes anda contigo.

― No― dije deseando poder haber dicho que sí: ― ¿Leo, qué pasa? ¿Dónde están todos?

Leo: ― Después de que salieras VOLANDO― remarcó como tratando de convercerse a si mismo: ― Goes se peleó con Kim, salió a buscarte y no ha vuelto desde entonces― en ese momento sentí una aspereza en la garganta.

― No yo... ni siquiera estuve cerca de aquí― Leo se paró agarrandose la cabeza: ― Lo siento no debí irme.

Leo: ― No es tu culpa, es la mía en todo caso. Seguro te está buscando todavía y él conoce el bosque mejor que nadie estará bien.

― Quiero ayudar.

Leo: ― Claro, más ojos mejor. Esperame aquí que voy por pilas y otra linterna.

Cabalgamos despacio por el bosque con la luz de las linternas por delante de nosotros, los sonidos de la noche estaban más ausente que nunca, como si el bosque se hubiera quedado callado y espectante. Le dije a Leo que fueramos al río porque allí ibamos siempre así que en pocos minutos llegamos, incluso allí el río estaba más calmo que nunca. Él paró al caballo a mitad de la horilla pedregosa y entonces le tuve que explicar todas la veces que cruzabamos en contra de la orden de Kim, él aceptó lanzándome una mirada desaprobatoria.

Leo: ― ¿Entonces son amigos del tipo este?― asentí dudoso: ― ¿Y saben ustedes que es un villano con todas las letras?

― Se que tiene mala fama y que puede dar un poco miedo.

Leo: ― ¿Un poco? Resulta que lo que yo pensé que era un vecino era de hecho un Dios, peor que eso es que era el Dios de la Maldad y si a eso le agregamos que quizo matar al Abuelo y conquistar la tierra... yo diría que la fama se la tiene ganada.

― Si lo se.

Leo: ― Fue como enterarnos de que ustedes andaban jugando con una granada, fue mucho que dijerir sobre todo para Kim ¿Entiendes? Esto no es como una serpiente mascota, porque además de peligroso tiene intensiones dudosas― estuve a punto de replicarle eso pero no se lo merecía: ― Aún así me llamó mucho la atención como lo apoyaba mi Abuelo, se notaba que le tenía afecto.

― Loki lo respeta mucho.

Leo: ― Eso lo vi también, así que cuando estuve a solas con él le pregunté que opinaba.

― ¿Y qué te dijo?― negó con la cabeza.

Leo: ― Te diré lo que yo opino... voy a elegir confiar en tu amigo porque a pesar de tener todo en contra mi corazón me dice que se puede― me enderecé de la emoción: ―Pero... también me dice que no puedo contradecir a mi esposa, sobre todo cuando se trata de su hermanito pequeño.

― No, claro que no.

Leo: ― Vamos a hacer esto, yo voy a hablar con Kim, a su tiempo y con paciencia ¿Y quién sabe? Quizá acepte conocerlo― siempre amé el optimismo de ese hombre, podia ver arco iris hasta en la cloaca: ― Pero mientras tanto debes prometerme que vas a acatar su decición "NADA de verlo a escondidas" porque si no ¿Dónde queda la confianza? ¿Entiendes?

― Sí.

Leo: ― Prométemelo.

― Te lo prometo― dije abrazándolo fuerte y él me revolvió el pelo. De repente un débil aroma llamó a mi nariz: ― Por allá― señalé a nuestra izquierda una subida empinada: ― Huelo el rastro de Goes y Ventisca.

Leo: ― Guau ¿En serio?

― Cien por cien.

Leo: ― Es que dudo que un caballo subiera por ahí.

― Bruma y Ventisca no son caballos cualquieras, eso no es nada para las chicas.

Leo: ― Okey pero yo subiré a pie― apenas se bajó Bruma arrancó sola y de tres brincos terminó arriba: ― ¡Oye!

― Fue ella no yo, creo que la ofendiste.

Leo: ― ¡Uuuh!― jadeó una vez arriba― seguimos avanzando un tramo mientras yo lo guiaba con indicaciones basadas en mi olfato hasta que Leo no aguantó más la curiosidad: ― ¿Entonces... tienes poderes?― inhale profundo sabiendo que esas palabras habían salido de Goes y resoplé: ― No responadas si no quieres, Goes me dijo que es algo que te abruma― dijo muy comprensivo.

― Es que fue difícil enterarme apenas de que era un fenómeno― me encogí de hombros todo vergonzoso: ― Tenía miedo de que ya no me quisieran.

Leo: ― Para que te quedes tranquilo jamás te vamos a dejar de amar por eso bicho, jamás― suspiré desahogado y se me vidrearon los ojos: ― Eres nuestra familia, nuestro chico que ama los libros.

― Por eso yo, por eso me escapé, creí que me regalarían a un circo o que me llevaría lejos como a ese duende azul del pueblo vecino.

Leo: ― ¿¡Cómo le hacen a los mutantes!? ¡Dios no, claro que no!― me apretó contra su pecho: ― Lo que Kim quería era asegurarse con un doctor que estuvieras bien, ella pensó que tu amigo Loki te había hecho alguna cosa.

― No Loki me estaba enseñando a controlarlo, me ayudaba.

Leo: ― Sí por eso discutió con Goes. Sabe que no lo pensó bien en ese momento ¿Qué pasaría si se corre la noticia de un chico con dones? Odiamos lo que le hacen a esas personas. Ella ahora se siente terrible por eso.

― Pues yo no estoy molesto con ella ni con nadie.

Leo: ― Lo sé, te juro que vamos a ir mejorando.

― Son perfectos así como son, tengo mucha suerte― me revolvió el pelo otra vez, le gustaba hacer eso.

Leo: ― Ahora encontremos a tu hermano antes de que Kim lo asesine.

― Creo que ya sé a donde quizo ir.

Leo: ― ¿Si, a dónde?

― ¿Sabes que estuvimos haciendo antes ese día que Goes se cayó del techo?

Leo: ― Más o menos, como te dije, era mucho para dijerir así que refrescame.

― SHIELD me raptó, Goes me rescató pero caímos por el avión y ahí descubrí que podía convertieme en un dragón pero no me salía tan bien así que tuvimos que pasar la noche en el bosque de Italia, Fenrir le avisó a Loki y en la mañana el nos vino a buscar luego un cazador asgardiano nos persiguió con unos perros gigantes y nos escondió en un palacio secreto hasta la noche que nos llevó en su pegaso negro y dejó en el techo de la casa.

Leo: ― La version que yo escuché no tenía tantos peligros mortales― dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

― Uip. Quizá porque la escuchaste de un Dios y no de un niño que tuvo miedo todo el tiempo.

Leo: ― Ahora concentremonos en esto pero luego van a tener que contarme todo otra vez.

― A lo que iba es que creo que Goes va hacia el palacio secreto porque hacia allá apunta el rastro.

Leo: ― Podría estar a kilómetros de nosotros― de repente escuché un relincho ahogado.

― O no ¿Lo escuchaste?― negó con la cabeza: ― Fue Ventisca― me llevé los dedos a la boca y silvé, ella me respondió pero su voz se olló deseperada: ― Algo no anda bien, vamos nena― Bruma galopó con energía.

Lo que vi cuando Leo alumbró fue horrendo, en medio de una depresión en el suelo y rodeada por arboles que formaban un círculo casi perfecto estaba la fiel compañera de aventuras tendida sobre unos de sus lados, su cuarto trasero parecía un pedacito de servilleta arañada por un tigre. Cuando nos vió relinchó suavemente y tendió su cabeza en el piso. Bajamos corriendo, puse su cabeza en mis piernas y Bruma le daba besos a su hermana para tranquilizarla, sus narinas se abrían grandes en un esfuerzo olímpico para respirar al tiempo que soltaban gotitas de sangre. Mientras Leo buscaba a Goes en los alrededores yo saqué desesperado el pañuelo y busqué agua en la cantimplora, lo coloqué sobre su herida.

Leo: ― ¡Diablos, Erick!

― Aguanta linda estarás bien, cuidala un rato Bruma.

Subí por el otro lado hacia donde estaba Leo y entonces lo vi, uno de los enormes sabuesos de Skurge. Me doblé sobre mi mismo y vomité, no por ver el cadáver si no porque me di cuenta de que no fue un sueño. Luego vi algo brillante y gateé para tomarlo, era la daga enjoyada que le había regalado Loki a Goes.

Leo: ― Erick, por favor dime que pasa... ¿Esa cosa es uno de los perros del cazador?

― Sí. Le dije que corriera pero fue tarde, lo encerraron y uno de los perros atacó a Ventisca haciandola caer aquí― señalé cerca del cadáver: ― Goes la defendió matando al animal con el regalo de Loki― dije pasándole la daga llena de sangre seca.

Leo: ― ¿Cómo que le dijiste que corriera? Me dijiste que no habías estado con el.

― No te juro, SHIELD me había capturado otra vez― lo miré a la cara y me agarré de los pelos: ― Yo creí que era otro estúpido sueño.

Leo: ― Las visiones― recordó y yo asentí: ― ¿Y dónde está ahora?

― Solo vi hasta que...

Leo: ― ¿Hasta que qué? ¿¡Dónde está tu hermano Erick!?―gritó de la misma desesperación.

― Ellos se lo llevaron como carnada para atrapar a Loki― le flaqueron las piernas, yo lo sostuve y lo ayudé a sentarse, justo entonces Bruma me llamó: ― Ya vuelvo.

Ventisca tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía escuchar un latido aunque muy débil, miré la herida y estaba igual, el pañuelo no había hecho ningún efecto.

― ¿Porqué no funciona?― probé mojándolo otra vez, pronuncié la palabra y lo insulté de mil maneras pero no se prendía. Y me acordé de otra de las lecciones de Loki: ― Por favor que funcione― llevé toda la energía que pude hacia mi mano y se la transferí en forma de una llama dorada, esta no duró mucho pero fue suficiente para darle nuevas fuerzas a su corazón, ella abrió los ojos y me miró.

Leo: ― Increible, puedes sanar a otros― estaba a mis espaldas.

― Sí pero no tengo la fuerza sificiente aún está débil, tiene que beber un poco― cuando intenté pararme me caí, Leo tomó la cantimplora y le dió de beber él: ― No he comido nada desde que me escapé y he agotado todo lo que tenía― empecé a llorar: ― Lo siento, no debí haberme ido, lo siento Goes.

Leo: ― Tranquilo― dijo tratando de ser fuerte: ― Dijiste que lo necesitaban para atraer a Loki y si lo necesitan el está bien, es listo. Quizá tu amigo ya nos lo traiga de vuelta― negué con la cabeza.

― Ellos quería que Goes llamara a Loki y seguramente no lo hará sabiendo que lo van a matar.

Leo: ― Entonces llámalo tu, te doy mi permiso. Porque a estas alturas... necesitamos una ayuda divina.

Cerré los ojos e inhalé profundo.

― ¡Loki! ¡Loki te necesito! Goes te necesita ¡Por favor ven! No sé como se reza así que no te hagas el rogar... por favor― dije entre lágrimas. Entonces habló dentro de mi mente.

"Loki: ― ¿Erick?"

― Si― pero yo hablaba para que Leo me escuchara.

"Loki: ― ¿Enserio estás rezando? O tu lo haces mal o a mi me falta práctica porque no te entendí nada, por un momento creí que Goes estaba en problemas."

― Es en serio idiota, Skurge se lo llevó. Por favor, yo no sé que hacer.

Loki: ― Lo de idiota estaba de más ¿He?― apareció caminando por entre los árboles y cuando vió al caballo en el suelo bajó casi de un salto, entonces se dió cuenta de que estaba Leo y se sobresaltó: ― Eh... hola vecino― me miró buscando ayuda.

Leo: ― Descuida, se lo he permitido― asintió respetuoso y entonces vio la daga en la mano de Leo.

Loki: ― ¿Me permites?― Leo se la entregó: ― Al menos se defendió, ese es mi chico.

― ¿Puedes ayudar a Ventisca? Intenté con el pañuelo pero no funciona y lo otro que me enseñaste pero no tengo la fuerza.

Loki: ― Es que el hechizo no está diseñado para animales― colocó su mano sobre el pañuelo pero sin tocarlo y de repente se desplegó una especie de panel de luz con símbolos circunscriptos, trabajó en ellos como cuando vez a Tony con sus pantallas holográficas y cuando terminó de reconfigurar el hechizo el pañuelo brilló: ― Esto es por mi― dijo agachando la cabeza.

Leo: ― Por favor... ¿A dónde se lo llevaron?

Loki: ― A Asgard, allí ellos tienen todas sus fuerzas.

Leo: ― Entonces llamar a la policía ya no es una opción.

Loki: ― Ey― dijo apoyando la mano en el hombro de Leo. Alzó la otra hacia el bosque y detrás de Ventisca apareció una arco con símbolos verde neón, a través de él se veia nuestro granero, trajo la mano hacia si de modo que el portal avanzó y la yegua quedó del otro lado: ― Vuelvan a su casa.

― Yo voy contigo.

Loki: ― Ni hablar, mírate ¿Quieres retrasarme?― agaché la cabeza. Leo tomó a Bruma de las riendas y cruzamos el portal, miró a Loki una vez más.

Leo: ― Traelo de vuelta.

Loki: ― No me lo perdonaría si no― dijo sellando el pacto en su pecho y justo cuando avancé hacia él me cerró el portal en la cara, me quedé parado allí unos segundos mirando hacia algún punto lejano.

De pronto Ventisca cobró fuerzas para levantarse, se sacudió la paja y cuando quizo acercarce a mi cojeó.

― ¡Guou! Tranquila nena, se que quieres ir a buscar a Goes pero nos dejaron fuera.

Leo: ― Te protegía.

― Lo sé ¿Pero quién lo protege a él?― no aguanté más y corrí hasta la puerta del granero.

Leo: ― ¡Erick no!

― Tengo que― supliqué. Me miró tratando de entenderme y asintió con dolor. Cuando me alejé volando lo escuché a mis espalda

Leo: ― Traemelos de vuelta Loki Loufyson.


	12. Sin Tregua (Parte II)

**XII Sin Tregua (parte II)**

* * *

Coulson: ― ¿Y qué pensabas hacer?

― Te lo diré después del recreo.

Coulson: ― ¿¡Qué!?― me levanto y me estiro, hasta hacer sonar cada hueso de mi cuerpo.

― Viejo no he sentido el calor del sol ni visto el azul del cielo, me tienes en este maldito bunkek hace como una semana, otra puta jaula basicamente.

Coulson: ― ¿Y quieres que te deje salir?

― Sí. Ustedes salen todo el tiempo.

May: ― En misiones, no a jugar al parque.

― Dijo la metida― ella entró para entregarle un archivo a Phil.

Coulson: ― May tiene razón, es nuestro trabajo.

― Pues no importa que se distraigan pateando traseros, se distraen y punto ¿O me vas a decir May que prefieres los columpios?― sonrió.

May: ― Ya es un agente después de todo.

Coulson: ― ¿Sugieres que lo envíe en una misión sin entrenamiento?

May: ― Lo hemos estado entrenando desde que fuimos a esa granja, además ¿Para qué lo buscaste tanto si lo vas a tener guardado?

Coulson: ― Uno no saca a pasear un tanque.

― ¡Ey! Un tanque no tiene sentido de la descencia.

May: ― Dale algo sencillo, para que vaya afilando el diente.

― Mis dientes son muy afilados, solo quiero aclarar.

Coulson: ― ¿Y qué me asegura que vuelvas?

― Mira puedes darme permiso y enterarte cuando yo salga, o yo puedo darme permiso y salir sin que te enteres― me crucé de brazos.

Coulson: ― De acuerdo, te dare la mision más vital de todas.

― ¡Si! ¿Cuál?

Coulson: ― Las _compras―_ mi cara de estafado le dio mucha gracia a May: ― Irás con May.

May: ― ¿Qué?

Coulson: ― Sentí como que te ofrecías, además necesito que sea supervisado por alguien confiable y que no le tenga miedo.

― ¿¡Miedo!? Si soy una ternura, excepto para Piper, Francis, David, Gabi, ...

Coulson: ― Lo sabemos― me interumpe: ― Ahora, termina de contar que paso con Goes.

Fitz: ― ¿¡Erick hara las _compras_ con nosotros!?― pasaba justo por el pasillo.

― ¡Fitz, sálvame!

Coulson: ― Te dejaré ir después de eso.

― ¡No es JUSTO! Cuando termine vas a decirme que te siga contando, y contando! Enserio nececito estirar las ala... las piernas.

Coulson: ― ¿Ibas a decir las alas?

― Sí― me mordí los labios: ― Pero no iba a escapar te juro.

Coulson: ― Mh.

― En un cambia formas el cerebro no percive la diferencia entre un cuerpo u otro, en otras palabras, aunque esté en mi forma humana siento mis alas y se sienten como permanecer de cuclillas toda una semana.

Fitz: ― Como un síndrome de miembro fantasma.

― Exacto― Coulson masajeó inconcientemente la unión entre su muñón y mano robótica.

Coulson: ― Solo termina esta parte y te daré el resto de la semana.

― Eres peor que Fury. Bien, pero ni un segundo más o te paso por encima.

Coulson: ― Trato hecho.

* * *

Vole directo hacia donde el nos había encontrado a Leo y a mi, fui tan rápido que no me llevó ni un minuto llegar, revoloteé en el lugar hasta que sentí su aroma y lo seguí. Estaba parado en medio de un claro, me quedé escondido entre las sombras de los arboles aprovechando mi color negro.

Loki: ― ¡Heimdall! ¡Aqui estoy lacayo tuerto! ¡Vengan a buscarme bastardos! ¿O es que al final solo tienen agallas para meterse con cachorros mortales?

Entonces el haz del Bifrost cayó como un rayo en el suelo y de él salieron solo cuatro guardias con armaduras reales pero estos tenía detalles en negros, la élite de Argard, más letales incluso que veinte de los otros. Rodearon a Loki e inclinaron sus lanzas hacia su garganta.

Loki: ― ¿Solo ustedes?― dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que no había visto antes.

Uno de los guardias sacó unas esposas mazisas y de intrincados grabados, Loki extendió las manos de manera burlesca y despreocupada, ellos se turnearon para ponerle los grilletes que hacían juego en los tobillos y conectar los aparatos con cadenas para limitar sus movimientos. Asuzaron sus armas para que avanzara y él se adentró en el biforst con dos guardias escoltándolo a cada lado.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, tenía que actuar ya, temía que si lo hacia antes de tienpo me descubrirían pero si esperaba demasiado el Bifrost retrocedería y ya no habría manera de ir, lo otro es que no sabía como funcionaba el puente arco iris y que quizás me verían de todos modos. De pronto recordé "Camina sobre el hielo para que no te vean". Volé hacia arriba siguiendo mi instinto y un poco dudoso clavé mis garras en el haz del bifrost, se sintió literalmente como enterrar un pico en el hielo. Increíblemente las poderosas ondas de energía no hicieron más que recargar mis fuerzas como un Red Bull asgardiano. Si mi sueño no estaba muy alejado de la realidad estaría viajando a través del espacio así que respiraba ondo para cargarme de oxígeno. Y antes de que terminara de parpadear el puente se retrajo como un látigo en el instante después de que ya se estiró en toda su longitud, tuve que enterrar más profundo y con fuerzas mis uñas para no soltarme, apenas podía abrir los ojos solo para ver algunos planetas, estrellas y galaxias que pasar por el rabillo como rayones indistinguibles.

Cuando se me estaba por acabar el aire vi que estabamos llegando a la cámara esférica del Bifrost, el problema era que como yo estaba fuera del haz no entraría por la puerta si no que iba directo a estamparme contra las paredes externas. En el segundo antes de impactar me solté y desplegué las alas como paracaídas, el impulso que traía me fue suficiente para planear, tapando mi aterrizaje con el estormentoso ruido que hacían las cataratas al borde de Asgard y aprovechando que Heimdall tenía puesto toda su atención en el escueridizo Loki logré colocarme bajo el salón. Haciendo un esfuerzo enorme pude escuchar lo que decían.

Heimdall : ― Embustero.

Loki: ― ¡Auch! Esa es la manera de recibir a tu príncipe.

Heimdall: ― Tu no eres principe de nada. Llévenlo, Odín lo espera.

Loki: ― Que lindo reunirse con la familia, no sabe el viejo cuanto lo he extrañado― "Vaya, si que eres irritante Loki" Pensé.

Vi desde abajo del puente que avanzaban hacia la ciudad, con cuidado apoyé una mano en el puente y absorbí su energía tomando su color como un camuflaje. No me pregunten como supe que podía hacer eso porque todavía no lo sé, pero funcionó. Los seguí trepando por debajo del puente como mi amigo Peter Parker pero por desgracia el puente no llegaba hasta el palacio así que tendría que atravesar ese tramo de otra manera, en ese momento me hubiera gustado ser un cambiaformas nivel Loki. En su lugar noté a unos chicos jugando cerca, tal vez podría mezclarme entre ellos hasta llegar al palacio. Había un tendedero y sin pensarlo dos veces volé los doscientos metros a enredarme entre las telas, entonces cuando la asgardiana que fue a levantar la ropa y se encontró con un niño desnudo.

* * *

Coulson: ― Espera ¿Qué?

― Como escucharon, me quite la ropa.

Daisy: ― No, ho, ho, ho.

― ¿¡Y la entrometida número uno!?

Fitz: ― Te presentaste en su mundo tal y como viniste a este― todos se desarmaron de risa.

― Ya se imaginaron mucho, me dejé los calzones, tampoco es que me atreví a tanto.

Fitz: ― Si, como tu digas.

― ¿Sabes qué? Quizás mañana te despiertes y no se, te encuentres en Alaska o en la Antartida.

Fitz: ― No puedes salir con el brazalete.

― Como tu digas― le sonreí.

Coulson: ― ¿Para qué hiciste eso?

― Porque los asgardianos no usan joggins.

* * *

Señora asgardiana: ― ¡Por Odín! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!?

― Los chicos me jugaron una mala broma― se me ocurrió de la nada.

Asgardiana: ― ¡Ese Nhanflik es malvado!― había dado en el clavo.

Me envolvió con una sabana y me guió hasta dentro de su casa, parcía cualquier cabaña anglosajona con techo de paja, me sentó en el borde de una cama que básicamente era un hueco tallado en un tronco, parecía una canoa.

Asgardiana: ― Veamos, te prestaré un poco de ropa de mi Harald― dijo mirándome de arriba abajo: ― Eres un poco delgado pero está bien― empezó a arrojarme ropa que sacaba de un cofre, luego me dejó a un lado una botas de piel bastante gastadas: ― Listo, cambiate― dijo y salió.

Mientras me cambiaba entendí que no podía odiar a todos los asgardianos por igual, algunos como esta mamá eran gente común. Me miré en un espejo de bronce que había en la habitación y tenía toda la pinta de un niño vikingo, justo entonces entró un chico gordito y de cabello medio rubio, una cabeza más más alto que Goes, debía ser el hijo.

Harald: ― Mamaaá― llamo confundido y ella entro en seguida.

Mamá asgardiana: ― Harald, a este chico Nhanflik ha dejado pobrecito sin ropa así que le presté la tuya. Acompáñalo hasta su casa ¿Si?

Harald: ― Si mamá― salimos de su casa. Yo me sujetaba los pantalones que me queaban grandes, él me vió y se rió, tomó la faja de tela color mostaza que adornaba su vestimenta y me lo colocó a modo de cinturón.

― Gracias.

Harald: ― ¿Y... hacia dónde?― Loki ya debía estar llegando a la esplanada, miré alrededor un poco desorientado hasta que vi el palacio entonces lo señalé: ― ¿Vives cerca del palacio?

― Sí, muy cerca, casi que adentro.

Harald: ― Ah con razón no te reconocí, eres hijo de los soldados― asentí y el empezó a caminar: ― ¿Quién está en el ejército tu papá o tu mamá?

― Em, ambos.

Harald: ― Debe ser genial ¿Es verdad que las fiestas en las plazas son maravillosas?

― ¿Qué tu no has ido nunca?

Harald: ― ¿Estás loco? Soy hijo de granjeros.

― ¿Y qué por eso no te dejan entrar?

Harald: ― No es que no nos dejen pero no nos ganamos el favor de estar tan cerca de Odín ¿Qué, vienes de otro planeta o que te pasa? Todo el mundo sabe eso.

― No claro que lo sé― alardeé: ― Pero no te creas que es tan fantástico, los chicos ahí se creen mucho, me viven molestando― dije recordando todas las veces que llevaba escapando de las huestes de Odín.

Harald: ― ¿Por eso te viniste para aca?

― Ahá.

Harald: ― Y tuviste tanta suerte que te topaste con Nhanflik― se rió.

― ¿A ti también te molesta?

Harald: ― Si me da miedo.

― ¡Pero eres el niño más grande que haya visto! ¿Por qué no te defiendes?― se encogió de hombros.

Harald: ― No soy muy bueno peleando.

― Mm... entonces finje que sí.

Harald: ― ¿Cómo?

― Paratele enfrente, saca pecho, has cara de malo, gruñe, o que se yo.

Harald: ― ¿Dices que mienta? ¿Y si no se la cree? Se pondrá peor.

― Con lo grande que eres no se va a parar a pensar si es verdad o no.

Harald: ― Pero eso es algo que haría el Innombrable, nadie me querrá.

― ¿Quién es el Innombrable? ¿Loki?

Harald: ― Shhhhht― me agarró de la ropa desde el hombro y literalmente me cargó hasta detrás de una pared, se paró en frente mio y entonces pensé ¿Cómo es que no es Nhanflik el que le tiene miedo a Harald?: ― No lo digas en voz alta o podría aparecer, enserio ¿De dónde vienes que no sabes eso?

― Suéltame.

Harald: ― Perdón― dijo mientras me acomodaba la ropa con gentileza: ― Deberías comer más, estás demasiado liviano.

― Es que los soldados siguen una dieta estricta― me escabullí por debajo y corrí hacia el palacio: ― Lo siento, tengo que llegar rápido o se van a dar cuenta de que no estoy. Mil gracias, te regresaré la ropa lo juro.

Harald: ― Bueno― lo escuché decir, volteé a verlo y su cara parecía la de un perro abandonado, me dio pena pero había venido a rescatar a Goes de los asgardianos no ha hacer sociales con los asgardianos.

Cuando llegué a las casas principales era otra cosa, contrucciones adornadas con pasta de oro y vestimentas de sedas, al parecer en Asgard también habían pobres y ricos. Rodeé tiendas y plazas hasta que llegué a las murallas, me asomé por el gran arco que hacia de entrada a la esplanada del castillo y como en el sueño había cientos de soldados flanqueando el camino hasta las inmensas puertas de oro. Casi hacia el final del camino reconocí a Loki justo antes de que entrara al gran salón. Sin darme tiempo a llorar pensando en como iba a hacer para entrar alguien me para con la mano y cuando me di vuelta vi que era un guardia.

Guardia: ― ¿Que haces por aquí?― tragué saliva.

― Solo estoy viendo.

Guardia: ― ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

― La hermana de Dack y Tack― dije cerrando los ojos y mordiendome los labios. No sabía de dónde me había salido esa idea.

Guardia: ― ¡Huestedes de Sutur! ¿La bella Nharaia se casó? ¿Con quién?

― No sabe, solo me tuvo― mi corazón latía más rápido con cada mentira que decía.

Guardia: ― Ah, o sea que sigue disponible― garraspeó y se acomodó el cabello con un poco de saliva: ― Tuviste suerte de encontrarte con un caballero, ven te llevaré con tu hermosa madre.

― En realidad... iba a ver a mis tios.

Guardia: ― Ellos están dentro del palacio.

― Creí que tal vez podría verlos.

Guardia: ― Ahora no, tienen un asunto con el Padre de Todos.

― Que lástima, pero descuida igual le diré a mi madre que no pudiste hacer nada― me di la vuelta y caminé hacia las casas.

Guardia: ― Espera― me paré sonriendo por dentro: ― ¿Quién dijo que no podía hacer nada? Te dejaré en el patio de armas así te encuentras con tus tíos cuando ellos terminen.

― ¿De verdad? Eres increíble, mi mamá estará muy agradecida contigo― me llevó por otra entrada.

Guardia: ― ¿Por qué vistes esos arapos?

― Uno chico me escondio mi ropa.

Guardia: ― ¿Quién?

― Se llama Nhanflik y siempre me molesta a mi y a mi amigo Harald.

Guardia: ― Ya hablaré yo con ese tal Nhanflik.

― Gracias.

Llegamos por un pasillo hacia el patio de armas. Habían mazos, lanzas, espadas y un montón de armas para triturar los cráneos y rebanar los miembros de una docena de inocentes muñecos de paja, sin derecho a defenderse.

Guardia: ― Llegamos― se quedó parado al lado mío.

― Espera a que le diga a mis tíos, ellos se ponen tan felices cada vez que alguien quiere conocer a mi mamá que a todos les hacen una bienvenida.

Guardia: ― ¿En serio?

― Síp― "¿Saben que era peor que todas las mentiras?": ― La llaman "El bautismo de las flechas" no se que será, nunca me dejan verlo― "Que ya empezaba a sentirlo natural".

Guardia: ― Ah jaja, que pena porque ahora que recuerdo tenía algo que hacer en el palacio― dijo caminado hacia atrás.

― No ¿De verdad?― finjí angustia.

Guardia: ― Pero hablale a tu mamá de mi― dijo desapareciendo rápidamente por los pasillos.

― Lo haré― me crucé de brazos: ― Bien ¿Y ahora?

Subí por unas escaleras que llevaban a un balcón del que podías observar el entrenamiento y probé usando el olfato, nada, ni un rastro que me condujera a Goes o a Loki, decidí entonces adentrarme por los pasillos del palacio sin dejar atrás una gota de pánico. No tenía manera de orientarme, en el sueño había entrado por la puerta principal además, entre un sueño y la realidad pueden haber ligaras remodelaciones, aún en las visiones más exactas. De pronto escuché un pequeño barullo, doblé en una esquina y seguí por otro pasillo más grande adornado con estandartes en las paredes y oleos en el techo, con una serie de balcones a mi derecha. A mitad de camino y a la derecha había una entrada, de ahí provenían las voces, me agaché y me asomé por detrás de un florero ¡Bingo! Era un salón mucho más chico que el principal pero allí estaba Loki, rodeado por guardias que mantenían firme las cadenas. En ese mismo salón pude ver a Skurge bociferando sobre su azaña, reclamandole a alguien que no alcanzaba a ver su merecida recompensa.

― ¿Te perdiste?― escuché una voz detrás de mi, volteé despacio y cuando vi quien era casi me desmayo.

Thor: ― ¿Sabes que es de malas andar espíando verdad?

― Si señor, predón quice decir mi Lord― tartamudié como imbécil.

Thor: ― ¡Por eso yo lo hacía todo el tiempo!― dijo poniéndome una mano en el hombro mientras me conducía hacia la otra punta del pasillo: ― Mi padre siempre me decía "Thor no me espies, Thor no te metas donde no te llaman, Thor no te comas óxido de las espadas"― imitaba una voz más grusa: ― Oooh, pero más ganas me daban todavía.

― Es usted muy sabio.

Thor: ― Lo sé, aveces tengo esas ideas que nadie se espera― dijo haciendo gestos de incrédulo.

― ¡Tu!― dijo una mujer asgardiana regordeta, una sirvienta del castillo: ― Lo siento mucho mi príncipe, los niños de la cocina ya no tienen modales― dijo encajándome un cachetón en la nuca, que si no hubiera sido por mi nueva resistencia sobrehumana, probablemente me la hubiera arrancado: ― ¿Qué te crees que molestas al Príncipe?

Thor: ― No hay problema solo conversabamos― dijo con su amplia sorisa de bobo: ― Si un día quieres más concejos de la vida― me guiñó el ojo y yo sonreí. "Tenía que reconocerlo, era un bobo encantador".

― Usted será la primera persona en la que voy a pensar señor.

La mujer me llevó del brazo hasta detrás de una colunmas donde habían otros niños y niñas todos vestidos casi iguales con colores dorados, sostenían en sus manos bandejas de plata con distintas exquisiteces. La sirvienta rápidamente me sacó el chaleco que llevaba y me puso otro a juego con los demás chicos.

Sirvienta asgardiana: ― A ver si así disumulas la mugre que traes, los niños que colectan para el palacio ya nos son como antes...― me metío en la fila con los demás: ―... no entienden el honor que es servir al trono― y me dio una bandeja llena de alguna fruta parecida a la uva: ― ¡Vallan!

Fui arrastrado por el avance de los otros niños, así en la fila, me recordaba los tiempos en el orfanato. Para cuando me di cuanta a dónde ibamos ya era tarde, entramos en el salón dónde estaba Loki, nos paramos a un costado de la entrada con la cabeza agacha y uno a uno ibamos pasando al frente a medida que el que estaba sentado nos llamaba, de reojo, analizaba toda la habitación. En el fondo pude ver a "mis tíos", ahora que los veía en vivo ya no me parecían tan iguales, Dack, el que llevaba el pelo recogido era ligaramente más bajo que Tack y las facciones de este eran más afiladas en comparación con la madíbula cuadrada de Dack. A Surge por otro lado lo seguí viendo como un perro sarnoso.

― Puedes retirarte Skurge, ya serás recompensado por tus buenos servicios― dijo el que estaba sentado, aún no podía verlo, me tapaban las espaldas de los guardias.

Loki: ― Espero que nos veamos pronto Skurge, así te explico algunas cosas― dijo mientras el Ejecutor salía dedicandole una sorisa malvada. Otro niño pasó adelante con su bandeja y la fila avanzó.

― ¡Silencio! Ya se pasaron tus días de andar jugando entre los mortales.

Loki: ― Agua fiestas, como siempre oh gran Padre de Todos― justo entonces lo vi, el anciano con el parche de oro, el mostruo que quería mi corazón.

Estaba tan concentrado en la conversación que no vi cuando la fila se detuvo y choqué contra la niña de enfrente volcando mi bandeja, el ruido del metal golpeando el suelo retumbó en todo el salón. Todos voltearon a ver y me agaché de prisa para recoger la fruta dándole la espalda al centro del salón, pronto la gente perdió el interés en el crío estúpido.

Niña: ― Eres un inútil― susurró enojada pero aún así se agachó para ayudarme: ― Rézale a Odín por que la Obradora no te muela a palos por haber tirado la comida para el rey.

― Lo siento, lo siento― y en el intante que volteé la bandeja, a través de su reluciente reflejo Loki me miraba fijamente como si me viera directamente a los ojos. Rápidamente moví el plato para evitarlo y empecé a colocar la fruta encima.

Odín: ― Siempre has sido la espina de Asgard con tu incontables faltas de lealtad, esparciendo miedo por toda Midgard, siempre queriendo ganar con engaños lo que tu hermano gana con su corazón.

Loki: ― ¿Qué te digo? Ese soy yo― la niña de adelante mio le llevó masitas dulces y Odín las rechazó con un gesto, me tocaba a mi.

Odín: ― ¿Te divierte? ¿Te crees muy listo, verdad?― avanzaba casi sin respirar tratando de evitar a toda costa hacer contacto visual con Loki pero podía eschuchar su corazón latía cada vez más rápido mientras me asesinaba con la mirada: ― Te diré una cosa, lo único que has conseguido hasta ahora es seguir respirando y solo porque Thor, Fridga ¡Y por mi gracia misma lo hemos permitido!

Sentí tanta ira en ese momento que volví a volcar la vandeja, esta vez a propósito y sobre el querido Padre del Orto. Su impecable túnica de oro quedó manchada de arriba a bajo con el jugo de las uvas e incluso un racimo quedó colgando de su casco. Todo el mundo hizo un silencio fúnebre y entonces Odín giró despacio la cabeza y dijó su atención en mi. Pude sentir la colera que había detrás de esa retina, sabía que venía el castigo, podía ver el golpe venir así que me preparé y entonces...

Loki: ― ¡JA, JA, JA!― se rio tan fuerte y de una manera tan burlesca que a Odín no le quedó otra que olvidarse de mi: ― Me has hecho el día querido padre y yo que comenzaba a pensar mal de ti― uno de los guardias me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta fuera del salón.

Odín: ― Fridga ya no está para salvarte. Llévenlo a los calabozos― le escuché decir antes de salir.

Guardia: ― Espera a que hable con la Obradora, pagarás por tu torpeza y tu familia ya no será recompensada― dijo arrojándome al suelo.

Justo entonces salen escoltando a Loki por la entra contraria, el guardia que estaba conmigo se dio la vuelta y en esa estrecha vantana en que nadie me veía salté hacia el balcón que había en frente, a medio camino me convertí en dragón para darme el impulso que me faltaba con un batido de alas y me coloqué debajo de la estructura. Agudizé el oído y escuché al guardia caminar de acá para allá buscándome pero se cansó rápido y se fue. Seguí a Loki trepando por los muros de afuera cuando podía y cuando se adentraban demasiado usaba las enormes lámparas arañas para esconderme, hasta que empezamos a adentrarnos en pasillos más obscuros que pude aprovechar mi camuflaje natural. De pronto el Ejecutor salió de una esquina y los escoltas permitieron que los siguiera.

Skurge: ― Embustero.

Loki: ― Gusano― estabamos bajando por las escaleras ya casi llegábamos a los calabozos.

Skurge: ― Ahora que tengo a tu mascotita me he divertido tanto― ¡Goes! Pensé.

Loki: ― ¿Ah si? Me imagino que Odín no sabe como es que lograste capturarme― Skurge se colgó de su hombro y se relamió.

Skurge: ― No podría torturarlo si no― le susurró.

Loki: ― ¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que podrás ocultarlo sin que Odín o Heimdall se enteren?

Skurge: ― Jamás se fijarán en las cloacas, pero descuida te traeré un pedazo cada día.

Loki: ― Gracias.

Skurge: ― ¿Gracias de qué?

Loki: ― Por decirme donde está― y antes de que pudieran reaccionar Loki rompió las cadenas de un tirón y con un gesto de sus manos aparecieron unas cuerdas alrededor de sus cuellos y empezó a eroscarlas. Cerré los ojos en una espera interminable: ― Ya puedes bajar de ahí Erick.

Abrí los ojos lentamente con miedo de lo que vería, me descolgué del techo como dragón y toqué el suelo como niño, entonces contemplé a los asgardianos en el suelo y se me revolvieron las tripas.

Loki: ― No están muertos...― se adelantó a mis pensamientos: ―... pero solo porque tu estabas viendo― se acercó y se paró en frente con unos ojos fulminantes, alzó las manos y las retorció conteniendo su furia: ― Te voy a matar, te voy a matar, te voy a matar― agaché la cabeza, él inhalo profundo y exhaló: ― Primero vamos a buscar a Goes y luego... vas a contestar mis preguntas―dijo apoyando su índice en mi pecho.

Me tomó del brazo y empezó a caminar de prisa. Luego llegamos a lo que yo llamé el ricón más obscuro de Asgard, una especie de cañón detrás del palacio bañado con tonos óxido y azufre. A medida que empezamos a descender por una escalera rudimentaria el olor se hacía más nauseabundo y entonces tuve que tapaerme la nariz con el cuello de la ropa.

Loki: ― Sí, la mierda de Asgard... literalmente, mezclado con un dejo de ácido de volcánico― se agachó y tejió con hilos de magia una especie de barbijo que luego me colocó.

― ¡Goes!

Loki: ― Lo sé descuida, a Skurge le gusta que griten así que debe tenerlo en alguna de las burbujas de aire o ya estaría muerto.

A lo que Loki llamaba burbujas de aire eran salientes de las paredes de roca que creaban un vórtice ascendente en la corriente de gases calientes que se mantenían a 40°C y con una bajísima concentración de azufres, horrible de todos modos lo sé pero para un humano es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Caminamos por una delgada pasarela, miré hacia abajo y vi correr el río de lava, para evitar el vértigo me concentré en buscar a Goes. Hasta que por fin, sobre la base de una pilastra apenas agarrada a la pared contraria vi un bulto.

― ¡Allá!― cuando nos colocamos enfrente noté que no se movía: ― ¡Goes!― estuve a punto de saltar para cruzar el cañón volando pero Loki me frenó en seco.

Loki: ― ¡No!― me pegó a la pared: ― Todavía no se endurece lo suficiente tu piel, te vas a cocinar― entonces creó un puente juntando rocas con gestos de la mano, cruzamos y me arrodillé junto a él.

― ¡Goes, Goes!― lo movía suavemente del hombro pero no respondía. Loki rompió todas las ataduras que le había puesto y noté que tenía marcada una mano de azul en el cuello producto del ahorque, aún así su corazón latía fuerte.

Loki: ― Te mataré Skurge― balbuceó sin pensarlo, luego colocó su mano tapandole medio rostro y entonces abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire.

Goes: ― ¡Loki!― dijo alegre intentando levantarse y Loki lo sostuvo en brazos cuando le flaqueron la piernas.

Loki: ― Sht, sht, shhhht. Despacio, tranquilo, estás a salvo― lo abrazó.

Goes: ― ¿A salvo? ¡Tienes que irte!― tosió: ― El pelado te quiere a ti― Loki le sonrió con ternura, entonces voltió a su derecha y me vio: ― ¡Erick!― lo abracé fuerte un rato, luego sentí un golpe.

Loki: ― Déjalo respirar tonto.

― Lo siento.

Loki: ― Bueno, salgamos de aquí y luego se siguen mimando zánganos apestosos.

Skurge: ― No van a ir a ningún lado Embustero.

Una enorme hacha negra se avalanzaba hacia nosotros pero Loki la desvió con un golpe de su antebrazo causando un profunda mella en su armadura, el hacha se inscrustó en la roca a metros de nosotros y al mismo tiempo que le lanzó una lluvia de dagas.

Loki: ― ¡Conviértete!

En lo que tardé en reaccionar Skurge se nos venía corriendo por el puente de piedras flotante, Loki cerró su puño y todas las rocas volaron hacia hacia Skurge estampándolo violentamente contra la pared contraria. Loki creó una especie de arnés en mi, tomó a Goes y lo puso sobre mi espalda indicándole que se sujetara bien.

Loki: ― Vuela hacia arriba en línea recta sin desviarte hasta salir del cañon y luego ve hacia las montañas― Skurge saltó hacia nosotros: ― ¡YA!

En el instante que despegué el Ejecutor tomó a Loki del cuello por detrás y ambos cayeron hacia el río de lava. "Él puede" me dije "tienes que pensar en Goes primero". Cuando salimos de aquella grieta busqué con desesperación las montañas.

Goes: ― Mira allá.

Volé tan rápido como pude tratando de no mirar atrás. Vi entonces una cueva para ocultarnos y esparar allí a Loki pero cuando solo nos faltaban como cincuanta metros una red de rayos me bloqueó el camino. Él descendió haciendo girar su martillo hasta colocarse justo delante de nosotros, Goes se pegó más hacia mi y yo le enseñé los dientes e instintivamente comencé a acumular toda la energía que había absorbido del bifrost.

Goes: ― ¡No!― tiró de mi orejas justo cuando realicé el disparo que fue a impactar en el martillo arrancándoselo de las manos y enterrándose en la montaña, entonces Thor cayó al agua: ― ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? Thor es de los buenos.

― Pero nosotros somos los malos ahora― detrás de nosotros venía una flotilla de barcazas voladoras y empecé a huir: ― Tal vez si fue excesivo pero estara bien es un dios, solo tiene que nadar.

Me sambuyí hasta rozar el agua, zig zaguié y volví a subir, pero ellos seguía detrás mío con una persistencia molesta, de pronto sentí un disparo y giré hacia un lado, había sido un arpón al final de una cadena. Me metí entre los edificios de la ciudad por rincones cada vez más estrechos, los asgardianos en las calles nos veían pasar consternados. En frente vi un puesto, volé bajo y disparé al carro levantándo una nube de especias de todos colores. Aterricé en medio, me convertí en niño al tempo que le puse el chaleco dorado a Goes y nos mezclamos con los que corría asustados, las barcas siguieron de largo. Bajamos por una calle angosta y nos pusimos detrás de una casa, ambos teníamos la respiración agitada.

Goes: ― Punto número uno, eso fue nivel Vengador― tomó aire: ― Número dos, ¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!?

― Finjir ser ellos y esperar que Loki nos rescate.

Goes: ― No se si pueda, tengo miedo.

― Y yo.

De repente escuchamos los gritos de las asgardianos y nos asomamos por la esquina, pero solo vimos los rayos caer seguido de una explosión cetrina. Mi cuerpo reaccionó avalanzándome hacia delante pero mi mente tuvo que recordarle que Goes no era tan duro como él.

― Tenemos que correr hacia donde van los asgardianos o van a sospechar.

Estabamos a punto de alcanzarlos en una plaza cuando a mitad de camino un meteorito cayó delante de nosotros dejando una zanja profunda en su aterrisaje, y cuando miramos a nuestras espaldas lo vimos. En sus ojos incandecía la fuerza de mil bosques, delineados con una obscura furia resaltaban en una piel que se había vuelto pálida como el hielo, salió levitando de detrás de una cortina de humo verdi-negra con los brazos extendidos y rodeado por serpientes de luz que salían de sus palmas, una entrada espectacular que de no ser porque lo conocíamos nos hubiera aflojado las piernas y algo más. De pronto el meteorito se levantó y salió de su cráter, se limpió la sangre del labio con una sorisa y extendió el brazo llamando a su martillo, la pelea había empezado. Entonces él notó nuestra presencia, abrió los ojos grandes y se quedó congelado del miedo al vernos en medio del fuego.

"Loki: ― ¡A su derecha!"

Escuché en mi cabeza y ambos nos arrojamos hacia un lado justo antes de que Loki nos disparara fallando a propósito en un teatro para ocultarnos, pero fue envestido por el martillo que lo estampó contra los edificios. Salió de entre los escombros y Thor saltó hacia él, Loki invocó una lanza y lo batió contra el suelo, después gritó cuando abrieron fuego sobre su espalda y con un gesto de su mano las naves asgardianas se volvieron en contra de sus pilotos, volando en todas direcciones.

"Loki: ― ¡Salgan de aquí por favor!"

Y entonces cuando nos dispusimos a correr Skurge apareció blandiendo su hacha con ambas manos en un salto olímpico por detrás de Loki, este volteo para esquivarlo y le enterró debajo de las costillas una punta que tomó de entre los escombros , luego le dio un duro rodillazo y el Ejecutor se desplomó en el suelo, Loki levantó su lanza listo para enterrarsela en el pecho.

"Loki: ― Erick, Goes, no miren."

― ¡NO!― mi grito fue ahogado por los truenos.

Thor: ― ¡LOKI! No te lo permitiré.

Loki: ― ¿¡Te importa tanto!?― dijo mostrando los dientes totalmente fuera de sí.

Thor: ― No, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas.

"― NO Loki, no eres así por favor."

Levantó la vista hacia mi al tiempo que se desvanecía el fuego de sus ojos lo suficiente como para verle las pupilas. De repente el suelo bajo nuestros pies crujió y una red de fisuras escupió polvo, Loki atinó a correr en nuestra ayuda pero todo se vino enseguida. Caímos a una especie de río subterráneo, la corriente era fuerte.

― ¡Goes, Goes! ¿¡Dónde estás!?― entonces lo vi tratando de mantenerte en la superficie, me convertí, lo saqué del agua y volé hasta una roca.

Goes: ― ¿Y Loki?

― No lo sé.

Skurge: ― Oh, pobres cachorritos... ¿Buscan a su amo?

Goes: ― ¡Erick, cuidado!― me sujetó del cuello: ― ¡No!

Loki: ― ¡SKURGE! ¿¡En serio quieres morir!?― empezó a apretame y entonces lo arañé en la cara.

Skurge: ― ¡Ag!― gritó con la cara ensangrentada: ― ¿Lo quieres? ¡Tómalo!― me arrojó contra el peñasco y fue tras Goes que no tenía hacia donde correr, entonces Loki salió del agua sosteniendo un puñal en alto pero justo apareció Thor: ― ¡Yo salvo a los niños, tu encargate de tu hermano!

Thor sujetó a Loki por el pecho desde su ropa de manera intimidatoria, en ese mismo segundo Skurge hundía la cabeza de Goes en el agua y entonces pasó lo inesperado. Loki se olvidó el lugar de villano que la existencia misma le había asignado y arrebató a Mjölnir de las manos de su hermano al tiempo que se lo sacaba de encima, luego azotó a Skurge por un lado mandándolo al agua con martillo y todo.

* * *

Coulson: ― Estás mintiéndome.

― No estoy mintiendo.

Coulson: ― Eso no pudo haber pasado nunca.

― ¿Y por qué no?― dije con cara de pócker.

Coulson: ― Solo Thor puede levantar el martillo.

― De hecho solo un puñado de seres en el universo puede hacerlo "aquél que sea digno bla, bla, bla" y además Mjölnir no es el único martillo, pero no va al caso.

Fitz: ― Debe tener algún tipo de programación que analiza patrones de conducta.

― Ese tipo de programación se llama hechizo.

Coulson: ― ¿Y Loki era uno de esos dignos?

― ¿Podía levantarlo? Sí, pero hacerlo lo indignaba más que otra cosa.

Coulson: ― ¿Por qué?

― Cuando te lo encuentres en otra vida se lo preguntas. Ahora dejame terminar que me tengo que ir de compras.

* * *

Loki desesperado sacó a Goes del agua inconciente, volé hasta ellos y me transformé en niño.

Thor: ― ¡El niño fisgón!

Loki: ― ¡Goes!― lo sacudió suavemente y no respondía, entonces lo puso boca abajo y empezó a frotarle la espalda para sacar el agua.

― ¡Vamos Goes!― hasta que por fin mi hermano se despertó por una bocanada de aire.

Goes: ― ¡Hc, hc, hc!― tosió el agua: ― Gracias― buscó el calor de Loki quien lo abrazo fuerte: ― Maldito cabeza de papa.

Loki: ― ¿A caso nos les dije que me esperaran en las montañas?

― Tuvimos un problemita― dije señalando a Thor y Loki revoleó los ojos. Mjölnir volvio a las manos de su dueño.

Thor: ― No fue mi intensión.

Loki: ― Sí, nunca es tu intensión pero aún así queda el desastre.

Thor: ― Loki levantaste el martillo― dijo consternado.

Loki: ― ¿¡Y!?

Thor: ― Hermano.

Loki: ― ¿¡Qué!?

Thor: ― ¿Desde cuándo puedes levantar a Mjölnir?

Loki: ― ¿¡Qué importa si fue ahora o si podía desde antes que tu!? Solo es un estúpido pedazo de uru.

― Tranquilo― dije sujetando su mano y el suspiró, se paró y dejó a Goes en el suelo.

Loki: ― Llévalos de vuelta a Midgard― se dio la vualta colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda para mostrarle que no se resistiría.

― ¡No Loki!― protesté cuando entendí lo que eso implicaba.

Loki: ― Vasta ¿No has tenido suficiente ya? ¿Quiéres seguir así, probando a ver hasta dónde puedes llagar sin salir lastimado? Solo mira a Goes― bajé la mirada.

Thor: ― Espera un momento ¿Son midgardianos?

― Solo debes dejarlos en donde Heimdall me recogió y ellos sabrán volverse a su casa.

Thor: ― No me refería a eso.

Loki: ― ¿Y quieres que deduzca todo el tiempo lo que pasa por tu cabeza? Es aburrido por cierto.

Thor: ― Para ya un segundo Loki... tal vez no sea tan listo pero te conozco lo suficiente― Loki soltó una carcajada irónica.

Loki: ― ¿Me conoces? ¡Jamás has sabido nada de mi!

Thor: ― Se que te escondes detrás de un se malvado.

Loki: ― ¿En serio? ¿Lo escuchaste de Fridga verdad?

Thor: ― Bueno sí, pero ellos son la prueba de que el pequeño y tierno hermano que tenía sigue vivo.

Loki: ― ¿Y desde cuándo te ha importado él?― en eso escuché que se acercaban naves.

Thor: ― Vete Loki, llévatelos tu.

Loki: ― ¿Y cuál va ser el precio?

Thor: ― Hablaremos de eso la próxima vez que nos encontremos― entonces Loki le enterró una daga en las costillas: ― Habías durado mucho.

― ¡Loki!― lo regañé.

Loki: ― Pare hacerlo más realista.

* * *

Coulson: ― Qué traicionero.

― Eran dioses, una apuñalada es como un puntapie para ellos.

* * *

Llegamos a la Tierra por otra salida diferente al Bifrost. Caminamos siguiendo a Loki hasta un riachuelo, este hizo que un haz de agua se desviara de su curso, se elevara en el aire y formara una cascada.

Loki: ― Lávense, huelen a mil demonios― toqué el agua y estaba deliciosamente tibia, entonces lo miré para pedirle privasidad: ― Con ropa y todo, no pienso quitarles el ojo ni un segundo porque es lo que tardan en meterse en líos― Goes soltó una carcajada, Loki se fue a sentar en una roca: ― Ahora sí ¿Cómo carajo hiciste para llegar a Asgard? Quiero hasta el último de los detalles― entonces mientras me refregaba por todos lados le conté lo que me pidió y él escuchó en completa seriedad, luego se llevó la mano al mentón y se quedó analizando los hechos: ― ¿De verdad hiciste todo eso?

― Si te lo juro― entonces Goes y Loki se miraron entre ellos, luego comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas: ―¿Qué, qué les pasa?

Goes: ― No pasa nada... Rosauro― rió y yo lo empujé al río: ― ¡Ay está helada!― corrió a ponerse debajo de la ducha otra vez: ― Loki ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Loki: ― Ya la hiciste― dijo malicioso y Goes suspiró revoleando los ojos.

Goes: ― ¿Te puedo hace dos preguntas?

Loki: ― Okey, adelante.

Goes: ― ¿Enserio levantaste el martillo de Thor? Es que me lo perdí porque tenía la cabeza dentro del agua.

Loki: ― Mm, sí podría decirse que sí.

Goes: ― ¿Y ya podías hacerlo antes que él?

Loki: ― Ay aquí vamos, que raro que esa pregunta no la hayas hecho tu Erick.

― Iba a preguntártelo pero asumí que era algo de lo que no querías hablar.

Loki: ― Tal vez sí, tal vez no― le respondió a Goes.

Goes: ― ¿Eso es un sí?

― Eso es un sí.

Loki: ― Como los odio.

Goes: ― ¡Pero es algo cool!

Loki: ― No tan cool.

Goes: ― ¿Por qué no?― se le vidrieron un poco los ojos.

Loki: ― Otro día les cuento, ahora estoy cansado.

Goes: ― Lo siento mucho no quería fastidiarte.

Loki: ― Descuida mosquito, no lo haces.

Goes: ― Pero aún así eres cool... cuando saliste volando del humo ¡Fue genial!― Loki se sonrojó.

Loki: ― A mi me pareció como que me dieron una paliza.

― No sabía que pudieras volar.

Loki: ― Yo no vuelo, levito.

Goes: ― ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Loki: ― Las aves vuelan porque crean impulso batiendo sus alas, cuando levitas no te das impulso con nada si no que anulas de alguna manera la fuerza que te atrae al suelo.

― A esa la llamamos gravedad.

Goes: ― ¿O sea que es cómo flotar en el espacio?

Loki: ― Pero de manera controlada.

* * *

Fitz: ― Ah, sabía algo de física.

― Era todo un nerd, por eso nunca encajó muy bien en Asgard.

Fitz: ― Me hubiera gustado preguntarle un par de cosas.

― Tu y Simmons le habrían agradado, sobre todo porque se hubiera divertido mucho fastidiándolos con magia.

Fitz: ― Le hubieramos hecho la guerra en nombre de la ciencia.

― Me habría encantado ver eso.

* * *

Se paró y vino hacia nosotros.

Loki: ― Bueno ya están bastante limpios, salgan de a uno así los seco― dijo sacándose su capa, yo salí primero.

Goes: ― No importa igual hiciste una entrada espectacular, te viste increíble.

Loki: ― ¿Seguro que no fue como ver a una pesadilla? Podría jurar que sentí que se te aflojaban las piernitas― sonrió picaro mientras me secaba el pelo.

Goes: ― Era por el cansancio― miró para otro lado y Loki se rió a carcajada: ― Bueno un poquito pero, pero no es como crees.

Loki: ― Lo sé, te estoy molestando― me empujó juguetón hacia un costado: ― Tu turno.

Goes: ― Pasaste a ser mi segundo súper héroe favorito― habló como si fuera sentado atrás de un vehículo que conducen por una calle llena de baches, Loki lo samarreaba al secarlo.

Loki: ― Te lo agradesco, pero no soy un héroe Goes.

Goes: ― Para mi sí, me llevas salvando tres veces ya.

Loki: ― No soy un héroe y punto.

― ¿Y qué eres?

Loki: ― Saben la respuesta.

Goes: ― ¿Un super villano? Eso te gusta más.

Loki: ― Es más acertado― los dos lo miramos con cara de pócker: ― ¿Sí se acuerdan que quise conquistar la Tierra verdad? Que por cierto es el planeta en el que viven, o sea que de haber ganado serían mis esclavos y los azotaría por esta irreverencia.

― Claro, por supuesto― me incliné hacia él: ― Si de verdad hubieras querido conquistar la Tierra.

Loki: ― ¡Tu no sabes lo que yo quería!

― No, pero si sé lo que no querías― me arrojó la capa mojada en la cara con la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarme: ― ¡Qué patán!

Goes: ― Bueno entonces eres mi único súper villano favorito, iba decir el primero pero no tengo otro.

Loki: ― Ustedes dos me matan― dijo tapándose la cara y nosotros nos reímos: ― Solo por curiosidad... ¿Quién estaba en primer lugar?

Goes: ― Iron Man, obviamente― Loki suspiró.

Loki: ― Con que no hayas dicho Thor me hace feliz.

Goes: ― Ese es el segundo y estuviste a punto de destronarlo― Loki frunció el seño.

Loki: ― ¡No mientas!― dijo amagando un golpe falso y Goes se atajó con una sonrisa pícara: ― Falta una última cosa― sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito, de él vertió en su mano un líquido pastoso de color lila y empezó a aplicarselo en los moretones y raspones.

Goes: ― ¿Qué es?

Loki: ― Shhht, que si hablas explota.

Goes: ― ¡Qué mentiroso!― dijo empujandolo y Loki se rió.

Loki: ― Es de una planta curativa te ayudará a sanar, no quiero que te vean tan lastimado aunque siento que es como mentirles sus tutores no va con mala intención.

Goes: ― No, mejor o Kim me terminará de matar si me ve así.

Loki: ― Listo quedaste bello como una novia.

Goes: ― ¿Tu no te pondrás?

Loki: ― ¿Por?

― Porque te ves terrible.

Loki: ― No importa, me curo de camino ahora vamos o Leo cambiará de opinión y llamará a la policía― recogió su capa y la mini cascada se deshizo: ― ¿Qué tan cansado estás Goes?― cerró los ojos y alzó los brazos pidiendo upa: ― Eres un ventajero― dijo dandole un pequeño empujón en la frente con el dedo: ― Okey, te llevo pero hasta un poco antes de llegar, temo que si tu hermana me ve cargarte le de un algo.

En media hora más o menos llegamos a la granja, Loki bajó a Goes y nos quedamos un rato contemplándo desde la sombra de los árboles como empezaba a amanecer.

Loki: ― Es oficial, este es mi lugar favirito en el universo― me sonreí todo por dentro: ― No te emociones tanto que no significa que me quedaré― señaló hacia la casa: ― Solo daré la cara por respeto, si no los dejaría hasta aquí.

En los escalones de la galería estaba sentada Kim con la cara entre las manos y Leo a su lado consolándola. Caminamos hacia ellos y a un poco más de la mitad del camino Leo se dio cuenta de nosotros con una sonrisa y movió a Kim de los hombros suavemente para que mirara, ella levantó la cabeza y cuando nos vió se quedó congelada. Loki hizo una respetuosa reverencia con la cabeza y retrocedió varios pasos, entonces Kim se paró y vino corriendo hacia nosotros. Cuando nos alcanzó lo único que hizo fué abrazarnos y llenarnos de besos ruidosos.

Goes: ― Kim, vasta― suplicó avergonzado.

Kim: ― ¿Vasta? Me lo debes por dejarme con el corazón en la garganta, y a ti engendro ¿¡Pero qué locura se te puede haber metido en la cabeza para creer que te querría lejos de mi!?―dijo abrazándome y yo le correspondí.

― Lo siento.

Kim: ― No, ya está― dijo secando mis lágrimas: ― Todos fuimos tontos por desconfiar de nosotros, nunca más― ella levantó la vista hacia donde estaba Loki: ― Desapareció.

Cuando volteé buscando a Loki este ya se había ido de la granja pero yo sabía que nos observaba desdes el bosque, un poco triste y un poco contento.

― Adiós Loki.

"Loki: ― Chau, chau." Lo escuché decir.

* * *

Coulson: ― Bueno, si algo me queda claro es que de verdad los quería.

― Sí, y nosostros a él.

Coulson: ― Ten― me pasó una tarjeta plastificada con mis datos: ― Es oficial, eres un agente.

― Si Goes se entera me va a matar.

Coulson: ― May te está esperando en el Zephyr, por favor no la fastodies tanto.

― ¿En serio vas a dejarme salir?

Coulson: ― Te has portado bien así que voy a darte un voto de fé, y una promesa es una promesa.

Fitz: ― Acompáñame novato.

― Como ordene mi comandante― nos alejamos por los pasillos: ― ¿Te hago una confesión?

Fitz: ― Adelante.

― Te ves más gordo ¿La cocina de Simmons es alta en caloría o qué?

Fitz: ― Qué chistoso eres.


End file.
